Hufflepuff Hazard - Fourth Year
by t.t.zoldy
Summary: The Fourth Year has begun! Anna has a lot to learn this year, including how to control the witch inside her that keeps trying to crawl her way into controlling Anna's body. Rated for strong language and strong suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! here it is! As promised, the fourth book in my series, I hope you enjoy, remember questions are always welcome as are flames and critiques as to better myself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
Secrets, Shaky Friendships and Birthdays

* * *

 **August 26th, 1992**  
Hogwarts - Minerva's Office

Anna watched absentmindedly as Spirit ran around the room chasing an empty Chocolate Frog package with determination. She missed her friends after she had sent her apology to Weaver she had sat in front of the fire, she hadn't been expecting a reply but was surprised when Luna landed on her shoulder an hour later with a letter tied to her ankle in Weaver's handwriting.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I wanted to apologize as well, I had no right to hex you first, especially when your back was turned, it was very un-Hufflepuff of me to do so. I never thought you would have actually hexed me, you caught me by surprise, I learnt my lesson and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Hopper. I accept your apology as well, Holly hasn't stopped talking about it since it happened. Everyone was just as surprised as I was, we all agree that your bad side is rather intimidating and to not push you so far anymore, especially me._

 _Mum told me to respect your privacy if you have a secret it is your right. We had no right to push you away as we did, it was very immature of us to do so, your privacy is your business, but you have to understand our reasons, we used to tell each other everything! The Lot and I talked about it and we've all decided to respect your privacy. We understand if you can't tell us, Moony told us that you were charmed as to keep it a secret, which we understand and we're all sorry we pushed you so hard. It wasn't your fault, you literally couldn't tell us._

 _Please forgive me,_  
 _Weaver_

Anna read the letter over and over again, the words bouncing around in her mind as her eyes flew across the words with ease. She missed her friends, Luna flew to her cage and gulped some water in her dish as Anna stood and made her way to sit at Minnie's desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. She dipped the quill into the nearby inkwell and paused before her quill could touch the paper. She thought about what she was going to say as her ink-covered quill hovered over the parchment.

 _Dear Weaver,_

 _I accept your apology. However, there is only one thing I cannot forgive; you hexed me when my back was turned, when I was no threat to you at all, because of that I cannot forgive your actions, but I do forgive your word. We've been the best of friends for almost 4 years now. When you hexed me, I was so angry that you actually had the nerve to pull something as threatening like that, my bloody back was turned, I meant you no harm. Not only that, you hexed me unprovoked, I only ignored you as to not cause a scene; which I now know was a mistake on my part, as turning my back on you was uncalled-for, as was hexing you the way I did._

 _Please understand my reasons and I hope you forgive my actions as well. My curse was a lot worse than yours and my actions were no better than yours, which Minnie gave me a mouthful due to my actions when term begins I have detention for a month. I suggest you come clean for your actions to Minnie as well. I will let your actions slide if you take the fault for your actions and join me in detention, we were both in the wrong and we both need to learn._

 _Love,_  
 _Anna_

Anna read over her letter before she cast a quick Drying Charm on the ink, when the tip of her index finger came back clean she folded the parchment and tied it to Luna's leg, the owl opened an eye and looked at her. "Don't look at me like that, it's my reply to Weaver." Luna fluffed her feathers and spread her wings, flying out the open window.

* * *

 **September 20th, 1992**  
Hogwarts - Hufflepuff Common Room

It had been a few weeks since term had begun and Anna was relaxing in the Common Room, Spirit was rolled into a ball purring in the witch's lap, Anna was petting her absentmindedly as she thought. Things weren't what they had once been between her and the Lot; they had stopped giving her the cold shoulder, which Anna was grateful for, but it still wasn't what it had once been, the Lot were keeping their distance. Over the summer holidays, Anna had continued her research on Vixen Potter but came up empty. She knew who she truly was inside, or rather, who she'd become in the future, but she felt like she was missing something rather important.

She thought about herself and Weaver and their fight that had been pegged _The Great Potions Hexing of 1992_ She wasn't chuffed of hexing her friend, no matter how much she told others she was, she knew she was in the wrong, but she _did_ feel a bit satisfied for putting Weaver in her place. The Lot had shown great respect for her and were a bit frightened of her because of it. Anna had even surprised herself when the curse had tumbled from her lips with such ease. She had a strong feeling that it hadn't been her reacting, but Vixen. She had admitted this suspicion to Severus during the break when she had returned to Hogwarts from Romania.

oOoOoOo

 _Flashback_  
 **August 10th, 1992**  
Dungeons - Snape's Office

 _"I understand your suspicion, Vixen. Minerva gave me shit—er—an earful for not running to stop the argument earlier. My apologies for my foul language."_

 _Anna giggled and waved her hand, dismissing it. "Severus, I'm almost 14. You know who I am, as do I. No need to apologize, you don't need to correct yourself around me."_

 _"That's beside the point, Anna, you're still you, Vixen or not; you're still Anna in this timeline."_

 _"I understand your reasons Severus, but I'm still Vixen in this timeline, even if I'm in a different body. I know that; you know that." Anna smiled as she sipped her tea, cringing at the temperature and she set her teacup down and cast a Heating Charm, the steam and heat restored. Anna blew and took a sip, nodding in approval before her ocean eyes returned to Severus._

 _He sighed and sipped his own tea. "You're right, Vixen. I apologize. You aren't a child anymore. Now back to our original conversation, your suspicion is quite understandable, but I assure you that it was_ you _who reacted and_ not _Vixen, while your actions_ did _remind me of her, even the curse itself, which was one of her personal favourites, I assure you that you reacted entirely your own."_

 _"That's beside the point, Severus. I've never even heard of that spell before, I didn't even feel like myself when I cast it." Severus thought about it for a moment before he paled and suddenly looked worried. "I know that look, Severus, what is it?"_

 _"It's impossible," he mumbled. "S-she couldn't have,"_

 _"I'm guessing I was right?" Severus shook his head quickly before he sighed and nodded._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 **September 20th, 1992**  
Hogwarts - Hufflepuff Common Room

She knew it had been Weaver who had started it, but now that she knew for sure that it had been Vixen who had countered, she had to figure out how to keep the witch inside her in check. She heard the portrait hole open and she turned at the sound to see James enter, alone. He took a seat next to her and smiled. "Hello love," she snuggled into his side and sighed. "What's wrong?"

She decided she'd talk to him about it, if anyone knew how to control something inside them it was James, who had a maturing and ageing werewolf inside him, which was a lot worse than a second witch, like a conscious. "It's about Vixen, remember when I hexed Pads?" he nodded.

"No one is going to forget that, Hopper." he chuckled and draped his arm across her chest as he pulled her closer.

"I know, but it wasn't me who hexed her," she started.

"Of course it was, Anna. We all saw it,"

"Let me finish love, on the outside, it was me who hexed her, you're right, but in reality, it was actually Vixen who hexed her, Pads was right, I'd never hex anyone, not even the Slytherins, no matter how much they deserved it. And that curse, I've never heard of it before, I didn't even know what it was going to do, it was just something I heard my subconscious whisper to me; the first thing that popped into my head, I didn't know what it was going to do to her! I-I think it was—"

"—Vixen who told you to use it," Anna nodded. "Anna, there's no way that Vixen would've actually had the strength to take over your entire body to cast a curse at Pads. That's impossible."

"That's what Severus said too when I talked to him about it, but he changed his mind and said he'd read up on it. You go through the same thing every single day, love."

"That's different. I'm a werewolf,"

"And _I'm_ a witch from 1979, trapped in the body of a 14-year-old Hufflepuff!" Anna snapped, her eyes a bright violet as she sat up removing Jamie's arms from around her, before she turned to glare at him, her eyes slowly returned to normal, her eyes went wide as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I-I,"

"I see what you mean, Anna. That wasn't actually _you_ talking, was it?" Anna shook her head slowly, her eyes still wide. He chuckled. "Now you know what it's like to have someone share your body," she slapped his shoulder, her eyes violet once more. "Easy, Vixen, I'm just teasing." her eyes returned to their ocean hue once more and Anna looked confused.

"What happened? Did I black out?"

"What are you talking about, Hopper?" James cupped her face and moved her bangs, examining her face before his eyes landed on hers, searching their depths, he found what he was looking for when her eyes flashed violet.

"Let go of my face, Jesse," she said and he was shocked, she had been right, Anna wasn't in control at that moment, he was staring in Vixen's violet eyes at that moment.

"V-Vixen," she nodded curtly. "I'm James, Jesse's son," she gasped and pulled him in for a hug. Her violet eyes suddenly fell to the purring in her lap, she gave a squeal of delight and scooped Spirit up in her arms, hugging her tightly.

" _Mum, let me go please,_ " Spirit complained.

"In a moment, Sapph."

"That's Spirit," James chimed in and Vixen looked at him wide-eyed before she pulled Spirit away from her and examined the felines bright green eyes. She sighed and set Spirit down.

"My apologies, I thought you were my Sapphire."

Spirit looked up at James confused. " _What's going on, Daddy?_ " she mewled and jumped into his lap.

"Mum's been having some difficulties controlling an old friend lately," he explained and Vixen glared at him before he watched her admire the room around her.

"It's been a long time since I've been in the Hufflepuff Quarters." she smiled, her eyes flashing blue for a moment before they returned to their violet hue.

"Not to be rude, but can I have my girlfriend back?" James said as he hugged Spirit.

She glared at him once more, her eyes shifting to a menacing plum. "I haven't had a breath of fresh air in about 13 years, give me a few more minutes," she gasped suddenly. "Tilly," she stood and ran to the portrait hole before she turned to gaze at James. "You coming? I know I can't be out for long,"

"Why don't you just call her?"

Vixen threw her head back and barked a laugh before she returned to her spot next to James. "You're right. Tilly!"

The House-elf appeared with a small _pop!_ "Mistress Vixen has returned! Oh, Tilly is so happy!" Tilly hugged Vixen tightly and Vixen returned the hug just as tightly.

"Oh, Tils! I missed you so much! I don't have long, however."

"Mistress is not staying?" Vixen shook her head.

"It's not _time_ yet, Tils. I managed to push Anna a bit to let me out, she wants her body back. So I don't have long." Tilly nodded in understanding. "How's everyone? Have you seen Reg?" Tilly shook her head. "You haven't?" Tilly shook her head once more, she bit her lip. "Alright, Tils, I know that look all too well, it may have been 13 years, but I remember things quite well. Spill it."

"Master Regulus is dead." Vixen froze, her eyes wide.

"There's no way, it can't be,"

"Who's Regulus?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.

"My husband..." Vixen replied, her voice small, soft.

"Y-you're married?!" Vixen nodded.

"Mistress Vixen married Master Regulus when theys were 15," Tilly answered.

"That's quite young to be married."

"That's what I said," Tilly and James looked at Vixen to find her eyes their ocean blue hue once more, flashing violet for only a moment before they stayed their blue hue. She was Tassiyanna Cloud once more. "Sorry Tils, she's gone, for now." Tilly nodded and returned to the Kitchens. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about Moony. I need help controlling her. I can't risk her coming out like that, especially in front of others." James nodded.

"I understand, Hopper."

"Do you understand the full extent?" he nodded. "It's dangerous for her to take control even in front of you, she knows better too." her eyes flashed violet. "I just wanted to say hi to Tilly." her eyes returned to their ocean hue and Anna huffed. "You've got to stop that, Vixen. You're lucky it was just James here. If it was anyone else, I swear." her eyes flashed violet once more. "At least I actually do something about it!" her eyes returned to their ocean colour. "Seriously, stop. Just you taking over can cause a rip in time-space. Everything, we've both worked for, gone." her eyes flashed violet once more, but Anna closed her eyes tight, trying to fight her off for control.

When her eyes opened once more, they were violet. "Weakling," Vixen said with a smirk. Her eyes flashed blue as Anna crossed her arms over her chest and slumped back. "Fuck off. I just need practice." when they stayed blue Anna sighed in relief.

oOoOoOo

Great Hall

As they ate dinner in the Great Hall, the rest of the Lot couldn't help but notice Anna was actually arguing with herself. Aloud. "Hopper? You okay?" Anna looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You're actually arguing with yourself, out loud," Clover said from across the table. Anna turned a deep crimson and had the grace to look ashamed.

"Sorry, guys."

James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't be, remember _we_ made an oath." Anna nodded, her eyes flashing violet for only a moment.

When dinner was over and the Hufflepuffs made their way back to their Common Room, Anna stayed behind outside the kitchens, arguing with herself. Her eyes going from ocean blue to violet every time she replied to herself. "You seriously need to fucking stop!" Anna snapped.

"It's not my fucking fault you can't stop me, Anna." she snapped back, her eyes a menacing violet.

"Seriously, Vixen! Leave me alone for like 5 fucking minutes!"

"Why? We both share the same fucking body."

"That's beside the fucking point! You can't just come out whenever you bloody well feel like it, Vix! We could get in serious trouble for this!"

"If you had been braver, I wouldn't have had to hex Weaver back!"

"I fucking knew it! I knew it was you!"

"That doesn't fucking matter, Tassiyanna! Without me, you'd never stand up for yourself! I'm here to protect you!"

"I don't fucking care! Protect me or not! You had no right!"

"Just like she had no right to hex us when your back was turned! I don't understand how you could forgive her!"

"That doesn't matter! I forgave her words, _not_ her actions, I already explained that to her!"

"Anna?" Anna froze and turned to look at Travis.

"Travis, what are you doing here?" thankfully her eyes were blue, rather than violet.

"I was going to the kitchens to nick a few snacks, but I heard you arguing with someone. Are you okay?" she nodded.

"Just arguing with myself. I'm fine. How much of that did you hear exactly?"

"Enough and you sure?" he looked confused, but he shook his head and smiled at her anyway, lending out his arm for her to take. "Come'on, I'll walk you to the portrait hole." she took his arm and smiled at him.

"Thanks,"

* * *

 **October 11th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room - Fourth Year Boy's Dormitories

"Happy birthday, you two!" Anna exclaimed as she hugged them both tight. Tommy chuckled and hugged her back.

"Thanks for coming, Hopper!"

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss _this,"_ she gestured around them to the Lot and the room with a smile. "For a Sugar Quill," they all shared a laugh.

"Bloody hell! It feels like forever since we've heard you say that Anna." Peter smiled as he passed Irys 2 golden Galleons. "Never thought we'd hear you say it again."

"Don't bet your Galleons on something you can't win, Pete." Anna shrugged and she could feel Vixen laugh. Anna had practically begged her to be good and to stay in control for Amos and Tommy's birthday, which after much convincing and begging, Vixen had begrudgingly complied. _Just for tonight,_ she had said. Everyone gave a toast of non-alcoholic Butterbeer, which Irys had found rather than the alcoholic version they had shared during their first year.

The Lot shared laughs and talked almost all evening, at the end of the night, everyone decided to sleep in the boys' dorms, but Vixen had to remind them _all_ that they had classes the next morning, which Anna voiced aloud. Everyone groaned, but for once Anna was wrong. "There are no classes tomorrow Hopper, remember? Dumbledore called off classes for tomorrow." Weaver said as she snuggled next to Thomas, her head on his shoulder.

"Holy Hufflepuff! You're right, Pads! Looks like we're staying," she shrugged and snuggled down next to Jamie in his bed. He drew the curtains closed around them for privacy and cast a Silencing Charm before he hugged her tightly and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I'm chuffed that Vixen actually behaved for tonight."

Anna giggled. "As am I, after begging and convincing for hours, she finally complied, but she said just for tonight." Vixen rolled her eyes. "And I bloody well meant it, what time is it?" Anna looked at her watch and sighed. "I'll take that as after midnight, Anna?" Anna nodded. "Delightful!"

"Vixen, it's after midnight, we're all tired, let Anna sleep," James said as he hugged his girlfriend tighter.

"I bloody well know what time it is, Jesse!"

"James,"

"Sorry, do you have any idea how hard it is to stay quiet for hours in your own fucking body?"

"I'm a werewolf, Vixen. You know that,"

Vixen sighed. "My apologies, I forget."

"Vixen, please let me sleep," Anna said, sleepily.

"Fine," Vixen huffed, sitting in the back of Anna's mind.

* * *

 **Well, there it is everyone! Chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I wasn't feeling well yesterday, but here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it. Remember questions are always welcome, flames are too, reviews too. This chapter is pretty long, so decided to cut it, as there was supposed to be a Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Lockhart. However, I'll add that class in the next chapter, I wonder how Anna and the lot are going to react to the fraud of a Professor like Lockhart. I'll just tell you one thing, it's going to be worth the wait, and detentions will be served.**

 **Before we begin I'd like to thank _Margaret Penningsly_ for being the first to follow this story, seeing you follow my story made my day! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
Control, Defence and Soldiers

* * *

 **November 1st, 1992**  
Room of Requirement

"How did you know about this place, Anna?" James asked as he and Anna entered the Room of Requirement. She turned to face him, her eyes were violet. "Vixen, I'm not even going to ask how _you_ knew about it." She chuckled and nodded curtly in greeting.

"Hello, love. Remember, I've attended Hogwarts for years, James. I know every nook and cranny of this place. I know the Marauders of the Marauder's Map personally, one of the Marauders was my older brother—you guys have the same first name."

"James?" Vixen nodded.

"Can I have my body back?" Anna asked and Vixen nodded as Anna's blue eyes returned.

"This is the perfect place to learn how to control her. In privacy." Anna nodded. "Now let's get to work." The Room had transformed into the Hufflepuff Common Room as it was where Anna felt comfortable, even Vixen had approved of the setting. Everything was in its place as though they were in the actual Common Room itself.

oOoOoOo

Room of Requirement - Hufflepuff Common Room

After hours of Vixen pushing Anna to control it and to stop the older witch of taking control of their body, Anna managed to succeed, but only once. Anna's eyes were violet as Vixen smiled. "Not bad, but you have a long way to go, love. Again." Vixen retreated into the back of Anna's mind as Anna's blue eyes returned before Anna screwed her eyes shut as Vixen began fighting for control. Anna was standing in a defensive stance her hands open at her sides as she tried to fight Vixen for control of the body they shared.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Anna said, grinding her teeth as her eyes flew open suddenly, her eyes solid glowing blue orbs with no pupils, her entire body lifted from the ground and glowed just like her eyes, coming from her heart. The glow remained for a few minutes before Anna slowly made her way back to the ground, falling on her knees as the glow died away.

"Vixen?" she lifted her head to look at him, panting heavily. Her eyes were still blue. "Anna! You did it!" he fell on his knees in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"Not so tight," she gasped, he loosened his grip on her.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, just don't be so rough."

"H-how did you do that?" she shook her head as she continued to pant, the colour in her face was drained. She shrugged.

"I-I didn't know I could," she said, pulling away and sitting on her calves.

"That. Was. Amazing." he said, cupping her face and kissing her soundly. Anna could feel Vixen protesting, trying to gain control to pull them away, but Anna fought her back. When they pulled back for air, he smiled at her. "Do you think you could do it again?" Anna shook her head.

"I need a break, Jamie. We've been at this for hours and _that,"_ she gestured to her heart where the glow had come from. "Was exhausting." he nodded in understanding and scooped her in his arms, sitting her on their usual sofa with Anna in his lap. He hugged her tight as Vixen tried to protest about being in his lap. "Stop complaining Vixen, you better get used to it, we share a body." Anna huffed, blowing her blackberry bangs from her eyes. That's when James noticed them, the freckles that spattered across Anna's nose and cheeks.

He cupped her face and brought her face closer to examine them further. "You have freckles," he said. She nodded, her eyes flashing violet.

"She gets them from me," Vixen said; Anna huffed. "You do,"

"It's _my_ body, Vixen. You get them from me," Anna clarified. "When did you get your freckles?" she asked, her tone teasing.

"Fourth year of my original timeline." Vixen rolled her eyes and Anna smirked when she felt Vixen gasp as she realized the truth. "Fuck! Shut up, Hopper!" Vixen crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Anna and James laughed.

"She's never been wrong, Vixen. _Ever."_

Vixen's violet eyes solidified as she stood from Jamie's lap and sat down next to him instead. "It _may_ be her body, but I was here first. Remember, I went to Hogwarts first with Severus. So, she got it from me," Anna rolled her eyes as Vixen smirked. "You know it's true, Annie."

"Yet, _this,"_ Anna gestured to the room around them. "Is _my_ timeline, _not_ yours. You were born in this timeline like I was, so in reality, I got it first since you didn't exist in this timeline as anything but a memory." Anna explained and Vixen rolled their eyes, her eyes violet.

"Yet I was born before you, love."

"Say how did you get stuck in my body?" Anna asked and Vixen immediately disappeared. "Vixen? We share a body for fuck sakes. Tell me,"

"I've already told you guys too much, Anna. If I would've known this would happen, that we'd share a body like this, I'd have remained quiet."

"What do you mean "If you would've known?" We share a body, you were in another timeline before we were actually born, how did you _not_ know we would share a body?" Anna's eyes went violet as the witch shook her head violently.

"I've told you too much already,"

"You can't just stop now," James said, in all truth as the two witches had been arguing they had forgotten the werewolf had been with them. "Anna, can't say anything, she was charmed not too by Snape himself." Vixen burst out laughing.

"Oh, Merlin! Severus charmed you?" Anna nodded sheepishly. "We'll have a word with him later, let me do the talking, I know how to make him spill."

"He already explained to me what his reasons were. It's to protect us."

"Yet James has never said if Severus had charmed him as well." James nodded.

"He did, Hermione was charmed to keep the secret too, only she doesn't know about the control thing," James explained.

"Hermione?" Vixen asked, her eyes wide. "Merlin! It's been years since someone has said that name. Bloody hell, I forgot she knew about this, it's been years."

"So you did know about it!" Anna cried and Vixen huffed.

Vixen sighed. "Fine, yes, I knew about it. It's hard to explain since I can't tell you the whole thing."

"Come'on Vix! We aren't kids anymore." Anna huffed.

"You're right," Vixen sighed. "Find a mirror, both of you. Anna, use one of our mirror charms. On that blank stretch of wall over there," the pair looked over at the blank wall.

Anna nodded as she stood from the sofa walking over to the flat surface of the wall that was plain and blank, she took out her wand and closed her eyes. _"Speculo!"_ Suddenly, a large mirror took up the entire wall. James walked and stood next to her. Anna and James were looking into Anna's blue eyes before they shifted to violet. The pair gasped as Anna's reflection began changing before their eyes. Suddenly, Anna's reflection began to separate in two. Vixen stood before them, Anna's reflection was finally free.

"This is the only way you can talk to me, the only time I can have my own body. Until my time comes at least." Vixen and Anna looked similar, but not identical. Vixen's eyes were violet, with smooth blackberry hair that she kept up in a velvet red ribbon, her freckles were still prominent; while Anna's eyes were a bright ocean blue, her blackberry hair was a messy mane of curls, her freckles matched Vixen's to a T proving they were, in fact, the same person.

"I'm bloody dreaming," James breathed as he looked from Anna's reflection to Vixen's.

"I assure you, love, you are _not_ dreaming. When I was younger this is how I remember communicating with Anna."

"This is incredible!" Anna said in awe as she stared at Vixen, wide-eyed. "We look almost identical! How did you get our hair that smooth?" Vixen laughed.

"James showed us that spell, last year at Christmas. In my timeline, I used it all the bloody time." Vixen replied, smiling at Anna and James.

"That charm was made to tie up your hair, not straighten it." James pointed out and Vixen nodded in agreement.

"You're absolutely right, James. However, this one," she pointed to her hair with a smile, a wand appearing in her hand, which she pointed at Anna. " _Lenis!_ " Anna's curly mane of curls smoothed out to match Vixen's exactly. Anna gasped her hands flying to her hair, Vixen moved aside and Anna's reflection in the mirror returned. "Anna and I invented it,"

"We did?" Anna asked, looking confused. Vixen nodded with a smile, though she refused to explain further.

"I have so many bloody questions!" Anna said as her hand went to the cool glass of the mirror, the other touching her hair in awe.

Vixen giggled and matched Anna's hand against the glass. "Go ahead."

"How are we the same person?" Anna began, her voice small; scared that the witch before them wouldn't answer.

Vixen sighed. "I want to tell you, love, I really do, I want to tell you everything, but I could be doing more harm than good. We may be charmed as to not say anything about it, but it won't do us any good if Voldemort decides to have a look in our mind himself." the pair flinched at the name and Vixen rolled her violet eyes. "I see people are still flinching at his name. Like you aren't kids anymore, the pair of you!"

"No one says his name in our gang, Vixen."

"I know that James, I was Anna, myself, a long time ago. Er—fuck. I guess now I _have_ to tell you." Vixen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Severus is the best at Occlumency, I'll get him to teach you._ Vixen thought as she looked at Anna. Anna nodded. "Ah, lovely! You heard me!"

"Heard what?"

"I spoke to her, in our mind," Vixen said with a smile.

At her boyfriend's further look of confusion, Anna explained. "Since we share a body, physically as well as mentally, I can hear her thoughts and _she_ can hear mine." James threw his head back in understanding.

"I see, why can't I do that with the wolf inside me?" Anna and Vixen smiled at him.

"The wolf inside you isn't a person like I am, James. He can't speak, but I'll bet you can understand what he feels, am I correct?" James nodded. "Since I'm human, Anna can hear my thoughts, but since we share the same body, that's how I'm able to control her actions as well, physically." Vixen then turned to Anna, placing her hand against the glass, Anna mirrored her actions and smiled at her. "I bet you have a lot of questions and I'll try to answer them all as best as I can, but you also _must_ understand that I can't answer them all. Some things you'll have to learn as time goes on."

"How come you haven't shown yourself until now?" Anna asked and Vixen thought about it for a moment.

"I have shown myself, not mentally but physically. Anna, your eyes flash violet _because_ of me. They do that when I reveal myself." Anna's eyes widened.

"I-is that why?" Vixen nodded.

"In my own timeline, my eyes did the same, except they flashed blue like yours flash violet, by that time you understood and knew better Anna, but eventually you'll be just like me, stuck in the back of our mind, but not by purpose, you'll be there because you chose to stay there."

Anna thought about it for a moment, rolling the thought around in her mind. "Sounds like something I would do."

Vixen chuckled and smiled at Anna. "I miss being a Hufflepuff,"

"You weren't a Hufflepuff in your timeline?" Vixen shook her head. James and Anna turned to gape at one another.

"What House were you?"

"Gryffindor," Vixen replied automatically, knowing the question had been bound to have been asked at some point.

"That's impossible!" James exclaimed softly. "There's no fucking way, my Anna would be anything other than a Hufflepuff." Vixen shrugged.

"I'm not going to ask why we share a body, I'm going to ask how it happened," Anna said and Vixen sighed and shook her head. "You said you would tell us, you fucked up. Don't think I forgot about that," Vixen sighed once more, this time in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you both better sit down for this." the pair sat on the floor and Vixen sat as well, across from them, their reflections no longer visible in the mirror, only Vixen remained. "I grew up, just like you Anna, I _was_ you, you're me. We're the same person."

"I understand that, but why are you stuck in time-space?"

"Have you ever heard of a Time-Turner?" the pair nodded, their eyes wide. "I was tricked into touching an active one, not only a Time-Turner but charmed to act as a Portkey, it brought me to 1971. After everything that had happened, I had to restart my life, puberty, periods, bloody everything. It was like I was given another chance at life. It was both a blessing and a curse."

"Tilly told me that both you _and_ Mia disappeared, who's Mia really? It's obvious she comes from this timeline, but who is she really?" Vixen shook her head.

"For her safety, I will not say. It's better this way, the less she knows about it the better."

"I understand that, but just because we know about it, doesn't mean we'll tell her."

"Doesn't matter, I can't risk that. Mia will know who she truly is when the time comes for that information to be known, but for now and to keep her _true_ identity safe, it must remain a secret, even from you two. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

"We understand your reasons Vixen," James spoke up after a long silence had fallen over them like a blanket.

* * *

 **November 11th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room

A little over a week had passed since Vixen had finally shown herself to Anna and James. It was the morning after the full moon and James was in the Hospital Wing recovering, he had asked Poppy to escort Anna out, no longer wanting her help to heal him. Vixen kept pushing Anna to control their body even outside of the Room of Requirement, which Anna hated most about the fact that she had to share a body with a witch from another timeline, that witch being herself, but a different—Gryffindor—version. It ground on her nerves and she was often seen arguing with herself in dark alcoves and in hidden spots in the castle. Her eyes flashing from blue to violet with every spat thrown.

Anna sighed as she opened her trunk, huffing in frustration when she discovered it was a mess, she hadn't organised it in forever, she dug through the contents, searching for a spare bit of parchment she could use to write a letter to her parents grave, a habit she had picked up over the summer holidays as the rest of the Lot—save for James, Amos and Irys—had ignored her. She pulled out a piece of parchment, but quickly noticed that there was writing already occupying the parchment, she placed the parchment aside quickly and continued to dig for the—her gaze returned to the piece of parchment she had placed aside, she recognized that writing. _Dad,_ Anna thought as she picked it up once more, standing and making her way over to her four-poster, where she sat, cross-legged and opened it to read.

 _To our beautiful daughter,_

 _I hope everything in your second year is going well. Mum and I are doing fine, we miss you a lot pumpkin. We wish you were here to celebrate Remembrance Day with us. Mum misses you so much, as do I. We hope everything is going alright and that your classes are treating you well. Your Mum and I spent most of this summer rereading all the letters you sent us last year. A few of them made your Mum cry, some of them made us laugh._

 _We miss you so much pumpkin, we hope your friends are treating you right and that you're still learning as you grow. I want you to remember something, always. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. You already know what it means, but I'll explain it anyways. When life throws you a curve ball, catch it and cherish it, no matter the cost. Life is full of surprises, cherish every moment you have together, remember the good times and don't dwell on the past._

 _You'll always be in our hearts,_  
 _Daddy_

Anna took a deep breath and read the letter again, gently wiping the tears from her—now— violet eyes. "Oh Merlin," her eyes returned to their ocean colour. "I-I never even realized he had sent me a letter," she read over it once more as her eyes became violet again. "What the fuck! "Second year!" Good Godric Anna, how have we (not) found this until now?!" her eyes returned to their ocean hue as Anna's expression went to her usual bitch face. "Seriously Vixen, you need to stop doing that, I let you have your timeline, let me have mine." she felt Vixen huff and lean back. "Fine." Anna nodded and then she felt the tears start to leak from her eyes. "Fuck," as she read the letter once more, the tears fell more and more.

The doors burst open and Holly, Weaver, Irys, Mia, Irys and Clover entered, they found Anna huddled on her four-poster, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Annie!" Holly exclaimed as she ran and plopped down next to her curly-haired friend, hugging her tightly. "Why are you crying? Why aren't you with Moony?"

Weaver huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "If he made you cry, I swear to fuck, I'll kill him. I'll be known as Weaver Hibiscus Sprout, wolf slayer." Anna shook her head with a laugh through her tears. She looked over at the letter with a sad smile and Holly snatched it before anyone else could, she read it and when she finished, tears were in her eyes. She passed the letter to Mia before Holly hugged Anna once more.

Mia placed a hand on her heart as she read it. "Oh, Hopper," she passed the letter to Clover and joined Holly, hugging Anna tight. When Clover finished reading it, she passed it to Weaver and joined the growing girl hug. After Weaver read it, a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Irys was the last to read the letter.

"Second year? You just found it now?" Anna nodded.

"Today is Remembrance Day," Anna spoke suddenly, her voice small.

"What's Remembrance Day?" Weaver asked.

Mia smiled at her and looked at Anna so the witch could explain. "It's a holiday my family and I always celebrated, my dad was a soldier in the Muggle Army. 3 Stars. He was the bravest man I ever knew. Remembrance Day is a day where we celebrate the fallen soldiers in battle with a moment of silence. My family and I would celebrate it every year when my dad's letter would come home telling us he was okay before I left home for the second year, my dad came home. I only got to say goodbye, that was the last time I saw either of them." when she looked up, she found all five of her friends crying.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I completely forgot about it," Anna replied the tears returning to her—now—stormy grey eyes. She could feel Vixen crying inside her, she had to stifle a giggle. Vixen was an ugly crier. _Fuck off,_ Vixen snapped as she covered her face in embarrassment, the mascara that was leaking down her cheeks was staining her hands.

"Why aren't you with James?" Irys asked, petting Anna's hair.

"Poppy kicked me out, said Jamie doesn't want me there anymore."

"That's rubbish!" Holly exclaimed, her green eyes hard and threatening.

"I understand why, Hols," Anna said. "He's got a wolf inside him that maturing and—" Anna tried to hold back the laugh but couldn't. "I think he's going through puberty," the girls began laughing.

"Oh, Merlin! Moony's all grown up!" Weaver said teasingly. Anna nodded.

"I agreed to give him his space. Besides," she blushed furiously and everyone jumped back as Clover tackled her, pinning her to the bed.

"Spill it! Anna! Tassiyanna Cloud! I order you to spill it!" Clover exclaimed.

"Things have been getting pretty heated between us!" Anna blurted, her eyes a bright violet. Anna suddenly understood that Vixen had cracked under pressure.

"Heated? How?" Weaver elbowed Irys in the ribs, hard and Irys' eyes went wide before she blushed furiously and covered her eyes. "Oh!"

Weaver was laughing. "So Tommy was right, you guys _have_ shagged," Anna's eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"N-no, that's not it,"

"You're blushing like mad right now,"

"Come'on Anna, spill it."

Anna went a beet red and tried to cover her eyes as embarrassment washed over her, but Clover grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, preventing Anna from hiding the furious blush any further. She shook her head furiously. "Did he touch you?" Anna blushed even more. "Where?" she blushed even more.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Weaver asked as Clover sat back on Anna's thighs releasing her wrists as Anna tried to sit up, but failed.

"Couple weeks ago," Anna whispered, her voice small. "We didn't shag, but I'm not exactly complaining,"

Everyone turned to look at Mia, who absolutely loved steamy werewolf romance novels and found her face a bright red. "Merlin, what I'd give to be in your shoes, Hopper," she mumbled and everyone laughed.

* * *

 **My loyal readers, so that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, it was a lot of long hours of writing/multitasking, listening to music and trying to have a conversation with my friend who watched me write this from over my shoulder. Chapter 3 will be up soon, I also have some good news. I was mistaken about my exams starting tomorrow, they start next Friday, so I have a whole extra week to post chapters for you all! See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay on this chapter, exams are this week and I have a lot of work to catch up on as well as revising. I hope you'll forgive me on this, I will try my best to keep you all updated on this story, as it's been going really well. Anyways, I hope you lot enjoy this chapter, as I've worked extra hard to make you all smile. Of course, as promised, we see Gilderoy Lockhart in this chapter, as he should've been seen. Anna put him in his bloody place. The bloody prat. I hope you enjoy this. Remember feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
Incompetent Professors, Pranks, Autumn and Christmas Holidays

* * *

 **November 30th, 1992**  
Hogwarts - Defence Against the Dark Arts

"I don't expect you to understand the joys of publicity, but if you were in my shoes, you'd know that it's _not_ an easy job," he explained as he paced the front of the class, eyeing the students, his smile was large and it made Anna _and_ Vixen roll their eyes. "Miss Cloud, is something the matter?" Anna sat up straight at being called out, a few Slytherins snickered and James growled at them, the rest of the Lot glared in their direction. They immediately stopped their snickers and skived their attention elsewhere.

"Well, Professor, aren't we supposed to be learning how to defend ourselves from Dark Wizards rather than learn about the "joys" of publicity?" Anna asked, raising her hands to imitate the quotation marks and she could tell that the question bothered her Professor, Weaver and Thomas were snickering from behind her.

He thought about her words for a moment before he smiled at her. His smile was perfect, too perfect. She had to resist the urge to cringe. "I'm glad you asked that question, Miss Cloud. I'm here to teach you about how to defend yourselves, yes you are right, but I'll also be teaching you about how hard it truly is to be as famous as myself. Order of Merlin, third class. An Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile." he smiled at a few female Slytherins in the front row, they all swooned and began whispering to one another.

"There's more to life than just publicity," Anna pointed out, the Slytherin girls in the front row turned and began glaring at her as if she'd just used an Unforgivable.

"You are absolutely right, Miss Cloud, there _i_ _s_ more to life than just publicity," Lockhart replied, his smile growing if it grew any more Anna was going to have to excuse herself to throw up.

"Shouldn't we be learning about actual defensive strategies?" Anna asked, holding up her hand before he could reply to imply that she wasn't finished speaking. "Rather than learn about just how famous you truly are?" she let her hand fall and nodded to him, letting him reply.

He put a hand to his heart, as though her words wounded him. "Miss Cloud, you wound me, but you are absolutely right. We'll take up where we left off, tomorrow. Dismissed." Everyone stood and began packing. "Miss Cloud, will you linger a moment?"

After everyone had cleared the room, Anna made her way to her Professor, Spirit suddenly jumped on her shoulders and Lockhart looked mildly put out. "Did you need something, Professor?" He nodded and gave her a stern look. All sense of innocence and devotion gone from his usual kind gaze.

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room

"Un-fucking-believable!" Vixen shouted as they made their way to the Kitchens. "Detention for a month! Just what we fucking needed!" her eyes returned to their ocean blue hue as Anna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff let her in. "Un-fucking-believable!"

"What happened?" James asked, running to her the moment the portrait hole closed behind her, he cupped her face and examined her looking for anything wrong.

"Detention for a month, and that's not even the worst part!"

"What could be worse than detention with Lockhart for a fucking month?" Holly exclaimed, Amos, hugging her from behind, his hands falling to her shoulders to rub them, he always did this when Holly was tense.

"My detention is to help him answer his fucking fan mail! I straight up told him, answer your own fucking fan mail, bloody fucking prat. That's why I have it for a month, it was only supposed to be for this Friday. Now it's every Friday for a month, _starting_ this Friday."

Irys pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand and placed the other on her hip. "Oh, Merlin,"

"Did he dock points?" Peter asked, his voice squeaking. Anna shook her head, he visibly relaxed.

"You should've seen him! He almost grabbed me, he was bloody pissed, said I'd embarrassed him in front of his fans. Like fucking, please!"

"Oh, Merlin, that's where he fucked up," Weaver said, a glare showing on her face as she adjusted her Quidditch goggles before her hands fell to her hips. She'd begun wearing them, everywhere. It was something she always wore now, like the necklace Thomas had given her for her birthday in their first year. The copper Beaters bat and Bludger necklace still hung proudly from her throat. Thomas draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Pads is right, _anyone_ knows not to fuck with you, especially us. He's lucky you didn't hex him on the spot. I think a lesson is in order my fine, furry friends." Thomas smirked at his friends and they all beamed.

* * *

 **December 4th, 1992**  
Hogwarts - Defence Against the Dark Arts

Anna made her way to detention, the Lot following her from afar. _He deserves this, honestly, he gets on my nerves._ Vixen's voice came from within her mind, Anna nodded. "You and me both, Vix," Anna whispered. When she reached the door, she turned and gave her friends a thumbs up. "Remember, once it's done, get out of here," she told them and they all gave her a thumbs up.

"How are you going to get out?" Irys had asked. Anna had simply smiled and winked.

She knocked on the door thrice and entered, closing the door behind her and sighing. She couldn't even see her Professor with the amount of fan mail that sat on his desk, his blonde hair and bright blue eyes appeared from over a pile of mail and he glared at her, he was still pissed with her, yet he stood from his desk anyway and smiled, the smile was disgusting, nor was it real, his eyes proved that to her. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together, making her jump slightly. "Ah, Miss Cloud, right on time, sit," he gestured to a desk in the front row that had 3 piles of fan mail piled on top. She took her seat and sighed. "Get to work," he said as he grabbed another letter from on top of a pile in front of him and retook his seat, disappearing from view. Anna sighed and Vixen grumbled about incompetent Professors.

 _Stop complaining, or I'll make you do it,_ Anna huffed, Vixen immediately stopped complaining. The room was silent for only an hour before a giant _crash!_ was heard from outside the door. Lockhart jumped from his seat and ran to the door, wrenching it open and cursing aloud at the sight of a swamp taking up the entire corridor. "I swear those Weasley brats are starting to grind on my nerves," she heard him mumble as he starting pacing the length of the classroom. Suddenly, he turned on her. "You better not have had anything to do with this, Miss Cloud, if you have, I will see to it that you are expelled."

She laughed at this. "Yeah, good luck with that, you bloody prat!"

He advanced on her. "Why you little—"

"Whee!" Anna beamed as Peeves flew into the room. Lockhart suddenly looked terrified.

"What's wrong Professor? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" Anna teased.

"I'll make sure you're expelled for this young lady,"

"Minerva's my mum you bloody prat, like I said, good luck with that." she winked and took the extended hand Peeves held out for her, picked her up and flew her out of the room over the swamp. "It bloody worked!" Anna exclaimed as they flew over the corridor. They could hear Lockhart's shouts from the other end of the corridor, he was screaming obscenities to her retreating form.

"You've been naughty dearie, very naughty," Peeves said as he set her down at the end of the corridor where the swamp ended. She winked and shrugged.

"Someone needed to put that prat in his place. Thanks for the help," he bowed low and gave her an evil grin.

"When it comes to chaos, dearie, I will always help. He'll be there for a while, prat doesn't know spells worth shit. Enjoy the rest of your evening." she smiled at him and gave a small curtsy before she sauntered off towards the Hufflepuff Common Room, taking a secret passage that George had shown her years earlier.

She entered the Common Room to find to Lot waiting up for her, they laughed. "Merlin! It

bloody worked!" Irys exclaimed, she sounded relieved. She ran and hugged Anna tightly, Anna returning the hug automatically.

Anna held out her arms. "Tada!"

"How did the prat take it?" Weaver asked, she swung her legs over Tommy's lap and he held them. Over the next half hour, Anna told them what had transpired. "Oh! That's bloody perfect! As if you called him a bloody prat to his fucking face!" Weaver doubled over laughing. Anna winked at her ebony haired friend.

Al stood from his seat and paced back and forth, his expression hard before he glared at Anna."'I'm going to make sure you're expelled, young lady!'" his tone was identical to Lockhart's and everyone doubled over laughing.

"As I told him, good luck with that, Minerva's my mum,"

* * *

 **December 11th, 1992**  
Entrance Hall - Corridor to the Kitchens

A week had passed since Anna and the Lot had put Lockhart in his place. Minerva had chewed Anna out for it but had looked extremely proud. No points had been docked, nor was detention given, Anna was praised for it by her friends. Even Peeves had flown around singing songs that he'd written about Anna being a hero.

The Lot had given their thanks to the Weasley twins for giving them a Portable Swamp, along with how the scene had played out, they had been extremely pleased with the results. There had been rumours travelling around the castle that the Heir of Slytherin had returned to Hogwarts and had open the Chamber of Secrets. At first, Anna and the Lot had ignored the rumours until someone had turned up petrified. Curfew had become earlier, students now had to be in pairs when roaming the corridors. Anna and the Lot were on their way back the kitchens when everyone stopped in their tracks. " _Mrs Norris!_ " Spirit cried when the path was cleared for the Professors. Words in what appeared to be dripping red paint were scrawled on the wall.

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED_  
 _ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

The words had been written in blood, causing Anna to shiver, James hugged her tightly. Mrs Norris hung from her tail, she had been petrified. Anna caught a glimpse of Hermione's bushy mane of honey-brown curls. She, Ron and Harry were surrounded by students from every House.

"Caught red-handed!" Filch shouted.

"Shame, I knew the very countercurse that could've spared her," Lockhart said, Anna and the Lot rolled their eyes, Lockhart's eyes fell on Anna and he momentarily glared at her, which she utterly returned, smirking as her eyes flashed violet which caused the prat to avert his gaze, making Anna smirk all the more.

"She's not dead, Mr Filch, she's only petrified. Pomona? Are the Mandrakes ageing well?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he turned to the plump little witch, who adjusted her hat at being called out. Professor Sprout beamed and nodded.

"They'll be ready for stewing in a few months, they've started teething."

"Poor Mrs Norris!" Filch cried and Anna had had enough, making her way over to Hermione, Harry and Ron, blocking them; protecting them.

"Mr Filch, do you really think, three second years would do this to Mrs Norris? Let alone know the spell for such a thing?" he tried to glare at the three from around Anna's head. Anna's eyes flashed a menacing violet, which made him return his attention to her. "Do you?"

"They killed Mrs Norris!" he cried, falling to his knees in a mess of uncontrollable sobs.

"Mr Filch!" they heard Minerva shout. "Compose yourself! Miss Cloud." she turned to Anna and sighed. "Out of the way, please."

"Hang on, Mum, you can't possibly believe that they had something to do with this?!" Anna cried, using herself as a shield for the Golden Trio behind her when Anna had called Minerva, Mum, the crowd began whispering amongst themselves.

"We'll discuss this later, Anna."

"No! I believe they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose from beneath her glasses and sighed, she looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione and they all nodded vigorously.

"Very well, but I'd still like for them to explain themselves. Out of the way please," Anna sighed and turned, giving the three a hug before she made her way back to James and the Lot, who had pushed their way to the forefront of the crowd. "The rest of you, back to your Common Rooms, curfew is still in order." the crowd dispersed, all except Anna, the Lot, the Professors and Harry, Ron and Hermione, who followed Dumbledore to his office. Anna hugged James before she followed Minerva. Anna caught up to Minerva and they walked side-by-side down the corridor. Anna had lingered long enough to hear Draco Malfoy mutter "You'll be next Mudbloods!" to Hermione, Harry and Ron in passing and Anna audibly growled at the little slimeball.

"Mum, they're just bloody kids,"

"Language dear,"

Anna sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "They're just kids, I truly believe they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, however, I know that's _(not)_ how it looked, but they're my closest friends and I know for a fact that they had nothing to do with this."

"What makes you speculate that?" Minerva asked, looking at Anna from the corner of her eye.

"Hermione was with them, Minnie. I know for a fact that Hermione's greatest fear is being expelled from Hogwarts and therefore, thrown from the Wizarding World, she'd never do anything that risked that. Ever." Anna explained and Minerva thought about it for a moment.

"You have a fair point, dear, however, those three are always causing trouble. Have you ever heard of the phrase; those who go looking for trouble often find it?" Anna nodded.

"You're right, Mum, but you're forgetting that those who go looking for trouble, yes they often find it, but there are some that trouble usually finds them. No matter how hard they try to avoid it. I believe that's the case here," Minerva smiled at her and nodded.

"You've grown up to be very wise my love, I'm proud of you," Anna beamed at her.

"Thanks, Mum,"

"Excuse me?" the pair turned and looked down at a Hufflepuff student, they hadn't been aware, was following them. She appeared to be a first year.

" _Oh my goodness, she's adorable._ " Spirit mewled and jumped from Anna's shoulders to rub herself against the little girl's leg, she smiled at Spirit and swooped down to pick her up.

"Sorry, dear, we didn't realize you were behind us," Anna said as she leant over to be level with the girl who had curly ginger hair. "What's your name?"

"M-my name's Autumn," the girl stammered, her eyes wide. "Autumn Thunderstorm."

"It's lovely to meet you, Autumn," Anna smiled. "My name's Anna, did you need a hand?"

Autumn nodded sheepishly. "I'm a little lost."

"No need to be upset, where do you need to go?"

"The Common Room," she looked down at her robes and Anna smiled, she turned to Minerva who simply nodded and continued down the corridor to her office.

"Follow me," Anna smiled and gestured for Autumn to follow her.

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Autumn asked.

"Mum's going back to her office, I'll take you to the Common Room, I was heading that way myself."

"Mum?"

"Professor McGonagall adopted me last year," Anna explained at Autumn's look of confusion. "Now, let's get you safe," the older witch smiled and they walked side by side down the corridor.

* * *

 **December 18th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room - Fourth Year Girls Dormitories

Anna and the girls were packing for the Christmas holidays. Mia was letting Al stay at her place for the holidays, Holly was going home with Amos, Weaver was meeting Tommy's parents for the first time—the girls had never seen her so nervous, Weaver Hibiscus Sprout, star Beater, known troublemaker who wasn't scared of anything, reduced to the nervous girl that stood before them now—, Irys was going home with Peter and Clover was joining Cedric. Anna was going to a place she now called home—besides Hogwarts—and that was the Summer Manor. The girls were teasing Weaver about meeting Tommy's parents for the first time.

"You lot have been taking the piss out of me all morning, we're going to miss the train!" Weaver exclaimed as she hauled her trunk behind her and left the room. The girls following closely behind her, giggling loudly at how easily they had gotten a rise out of the ebony haired witch that walked five feet in front of them.

Anna and James sat together after they had found an empty compartment, Weaver, Thomas, Clover and Cedric piled in afterwards. They talked about many things, Quidditch, what they planned on doing with their holiday. When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Jamie's parents stood waiting for them. The Mischiefous Lot said their farewells and separated for the break.

As the family made their way to the Floo, they smiled at Anna. "We'll be along later, Lina will take care of you until our return, we have some business to attend to." Star smiled at them and they both nodded in understanding.

The flames turned green as Anna and James appeared in the Manor drawing room. "Oh! Miss Anna is here! Oh! Lina is so happy!"

Anna smiled at the violet-eyed House-elf and set down her trunk, getting on her knees and opening her arms. Lina ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Hello Lina, I've missed you so much!"

"Lina has missed Miss Anna too!" When Lina let Anna go, she turned and smiled up at James. "Lina has missed Master James too."

"Hello Lina, lovely to see you again," he smiled at her.

"Has Miss Anna and Master James eaten yet?" they shook their heads and Lina tutted before she smiled at them and placed her hands on her hips. "Lina will make breakfast then," and she disappeared with a _pop!_

oOoOoOo

Summer Manor - Manor Library

After the couple had eaten a proper breakfast, courtesy of Lina, they retired to the Manor's library to catch up on some homework. "I haven't seen Vixen in a while, you're doing a good job at keeping her contained." Anna simply laughed. "What? What's so funny?" that's when he realized her eyes were violet. "Oh,"

"Don't worry, Moony, you'll have her back later, I'm just helping her out." she gestured to the supplies that was laid out in front of her.

"You're helping her cheat?"

Vixen laughed and shook her head. "She didn't really have a choice, I was bored out of my fucking mind, besides I've already learnt this, _this,"_ she gestured to the room. "Has already happened, it's how it's supposed to happen," her eyes returned to normal only a moment before Jesse entered the library to check on them, as though she had sensed him coming. She gave James a sideways glance and her eyes flashed violet briefly for Vixen to wink at him before they returned to their ocean hue.

* * *

 **December 23rd, 1992**  
Summer Manor - Jamie's Bedroom

When everyone fell asleep that evening, Anna waited an hour before she snuck out of her room and slipped into Jamie's, she knew it was the night of the new moon and on those nights, Jamie couldn't sleep. She closed the door quietly behind her and turned to look at him, he smiled at her and she made her way over to him. He pulled back the duvet and she snuggled down next to him. He pulled her bangs from her eyes, kissing her forehead. "Hello love," she smiled at him and pulled his face down gently to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Can't sleep?" she shook her head with a smile.

"Just thought you could use some company since I know you don't sleep on nights like tonight." He smiled at her and pulled her body against his. Suddenly, he had her pinned to the mattress beneath them, his eyes a liquid gold, his mouth went to her throat and he nibbled at the soft flesh, Anna moaned in response to the sensation. "Silencing Charms," Anna whispered and James paused to fetch his wand from beneath his pillow before he cast a Silencing Charm around the room. He returned his wand to underneath his pillow before his lips went back to her neck, she moaned and his eyes flashed gold at her reaction, he pulled back and her eyes were violet.

"Vixen, give her back," he growled, his eyes a liquid gold at her audacity to take Anna's place at a time as intimate as the one they were sharing.

Vixen blushed bright red. "Sorry," Anna's blue eyes returned and she smiled at him before she looked puzzled. "She took my place again, didn't she?" he nodded. "Fuck sakes, Vixen, stay out of this." her eyes returned to their violet shade. "I said I was sorry," her eyes shifted back to their blue hue and Anna rolled her eyes. "Mhmm."

To distract the argument from getting worse, James' hands gripped her hips and he pressed himself against her, earning a sharp moan to escape from her lips. He grinned victoriously as his lips returned to her neck, his teeth grazed the soft skin as her fingers threaded through his hair.

"We shouldn't be doing this, James," Anna whispered, earning a huff from Vixen as her eyes flashed violet momentarily. "We're still so young and if the others ever found out—God forbid even Minnie—we'd never hear the end of it." Deep down as her words sunk in, he knew she was right. The rest of the Lot already thought they were shagging—even though those accusations were untrue—and if Minerva were to find out, Merlin only knew what she'd do. James pulled back—after a great deal of self-control to not mark her as his Beta right then and there—and sighed, nodding in defeat.

Deep down, he knew she was right. She always was in the end. They were much too young, let alone unprepared for the rumours that were sure to spread if word got out. Even as fourth years, they were still much too young, no matter how much their bodies, minds and subconscious' wanted it, craved it, needed it. If Anna and James closed their eyes, they would be face to face with their inner selves. Anna would be face to face with a rather angry Vixen and James would be face to face with his inner wolf, who would be growling and snarling at him. "You're right, Anna, we should wait." he winced slightly as Moony began growling at him, urging him to possess her right then and there.

"Moony!" Anna snapped as James opened his eyes and growled at her as Moony took control. "Leave him alone!" his eyes slowly returned to their pale green shade as he visibly relaxed. "Vixen's not too happy about it either, but I still believe waiting is what's best." his eyes flashed a molten gold as he growled low and dangerous. She eyed him warily, showing absolutely no fear as she faced off an angry wolf, meanwhile ignoring Vixen's protests in her own mind. "I don't like it any more than you do Moony, but please don't growl at me, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," James growled back. She sighed and cupped his face with her hands, kissing him softly, purposely shifting her eyes to a light lilac, staring him in the eye until the gold subsided.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jamie, I never have and never will be. I know we aren't mates and that's okay. Just because you growl at me when Moony takes over doesn't mean I'm going to up and leave you all alone."

"I don't want to hurt you, Anna,"

"And I know you never would on purpose Jamie."

He sighed and hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent as it washed over him. Sugar Quills, orchids and chocolate. There was something else too, something he hadn't noted before, as she hugged him back he breathed in her scent once more as it washed over him completely.

She smelled like home.

* * *

 **Well, there it is everyone, Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. See you soon for Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been working on this chapter for a while. It's my favourite chapter, by far! Those of you who hate Lockhart almost as much as I do, you'll love this chapter! Reference to CoS Chapter 10 for the Quidditch match. I made some reference to the movie as well as the book for extra measure. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**  
Christmas, Quidditch and Interventions

* * *

 **December 25th, 1992**  
Summer Manor - Residence of Jesse, Star and James Summers

Christmas morning at Summer Manor found Anna and James sitting in front of the Christmas tree, eagerly waiting to open their gifts. Jesse and Star entered the drawing room to find the couple waiting for them eagerly. The couple laughed and took their seats as they nodded to the young pair, who both beamed and grabbed the first present with their names written on it.

The first gift Anna grabbed was medium in size and had a nice weight to it, Anna's name was written on the top in beautiful penmanship that Anna immediately recognized as Hermione's. She smiled at the gift as she turned to look at James. He was already opening his second gift, the first had a large bow on the wrapping and Anna smirked as she took the bow from the discarded wrapping and placed it on Jamie's head.

She simply smiled at him and opened the gift in her lap, knowing Hermione all too well the witch usually gifted books, but Anna was surprised to find a leather-bound notebook in its place with a beautiful feather quill. Hermione knew Anna all too well since when they revised together, Anna was always using spare bits of parchment to take notes having voiced aloud once to the little witch how she wished she had a notebook. She made a mental note to owl Hermione later and thank her for the gift. Anna moved on to the next gift, shimmery snow-white wrapping paper and a large royal blue bow told Anna that this gift was from Irys, the gift was small but reasonably heavy in weight as Anna carefully took the bow from the wrapping paper and placed it on top of Jamie's head along with the other bow, she winked at him and opened her gift. An inkwell, much like the one Irys had given Clover for her birthday. Anna held up the inkwell and nearly dropped it in surprise when it shifted to a beautiful lilac colour.

She moved on to the next gift that had her name, it was light in weight but large in size. The wrapping paper crinkled merrily when Anna picked it up, immediately telling the witch that it was something to wear. This gift was from Holly and Amos. She opened the gift and smiled as the nightgown patterned with Quaffles fell into her lap. Anna laughed out loud as she picked up the nightgown and examined it. Holly had always been the member of the Lot who knew the most about current fashions. She was the most fashionable of the girls, besides Anna who knew the most recent trends in the Muggle World.

After opening all their gifts, Anna and James grabbed their brooms and rushed outside to fly for a little, the cold air didn't bother the couple at all. Anna's favourite gift had to have been Jamie's gift to her, it hadn't been a physical gift that he had wrapped in pretty paper, but a gift he physically gave her himself when they both got trapped beneath a mistletoe that only let them out if they kissed beneath it.

"This should be easy for you love," he had said with a smug smirk as they got caught in the doorway to the corridor. She looked mildly pissed and confused when the pair had gone to get their brooms and they found themselves unable to leave the spot that trapped them beneath the mistletoe. Anna looked utterly confused as she made to move, but found herself unable to, looking at James as her eyes flashed violet.

"James Jesse Summers! Let me out of here this instant!"

"You've done this before, _I,_ however never received a Christmas kiss from my witch, under the _mistletoe."_ he pointed upwards and her gaze followed his finger, she gaped at the mistletoe above them and she smirked at him, her hands falling on her hips. He advanced on her and gripped her waist, pulling her close to him, she eyed his parents who looked excited at their son's daring display of affection. The wolf inside him howled victoriously as his lips found hers, the moment their lips met, they were released, but they didn't move from their spot.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **November 7th, 1992**  
Hogwarts Grounds - Quidditch Pitch

 _Anna and the Lot were sitting in the stands, the Gryffindor stands, cheering for the Gryffindor team as Harry flew by on his Nimbus 2000, Draco Malfoy was chasing him on his Nimbus 2001, both were Seekers for the opposite teams that were currently on the pitch. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Hermione was probably the most excited out of everyone in the Gryffindor stands, even though she thought the sport was totally barbaric and dangerous. She'd never admit that she loved watching Harry play. The first match of the season, everyone was in attendance—save for the few that were serving detention—._

 _Anna and Hermione were cheering loudly as red and green zoomed past them, Anna immediately noticing the Bludger zooming behind the pair. Anna gasped loudly as the Bludger purposely singled out Harry, trying its best to knock the Boy-Who-Lived from his broom. "Harry's got a rogue Bludger!" Anna exclaimed as she watched Harry try his hardest to play the match and avoid the Bludger at the same time._

 _"That's been tampered with, tha' has!" Hagrid roared, looking utterly furious._

 _As Harry tried his hardest to avoid the Bludger, Malfoy watched with a sneering smirk. "Training for the ballet, Potter?" Anna glared at the back of Malfoy's head, having heard the comment made to her friend. Suddenly, a small ball of sunlight zoomed passed their heads as the Snitch zoomed away, Harry and Malfoy dived, the rogue Bludger following close behind as they dived for the ground, Harry didn't let up, but Malfoy chickened out and pulled up, landing in a heap on the grass, Harry eased up a foot or so above the grass as he reached his arm out as far as it would go to catch the Snitch._

 _WHAM! "Harry!" Anna and Hermione shouted simultaneously as the crack of Harry's bones rung out on the pitch._

 _The Bludger hit Harry's arm in full force, no doubt in Anna's mind that the poor boy had broken his arm at the impact, yet Harry was still determined to catch the Snitch with his good hand. The crowds began cheering as Harry looked down at his good hand, the Snitch enclosed in his fist. He landed on the grass after a moment, the Bludger still trying to finish him off. Hermione, Anna, Ron and the rest of the Lot ran onto the pitch as Hermione waved her wand, shouting: "_ Finite Incantatem! _" as the Bludger exploded, the magic it possessed now gone. Gryffindor had won! A smile crept on Harry's face as he fainted._

 _When he opened his eyes once more, he groaned, not at the pain in his arm but at the face and the wizard that was knelt in front of him. "Oh no, not you." Lockhart looked around, scoffing loudly as though Harry had lost his mind._

 _"The boy doesn't know what he's saying!" Lockhart said loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs that were now crowded around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."_

 _"No!" Harry shouted, pulling away from Lockhart as best as he could. "I'll keep it like this, thanks..." he tried to sit up, but the pain looked to be terrible, they heard the distant clicking noise of a camera and Harry glared at Colin. "I'm sorry Colin, but I don't want a photograph of this,"_

 _"Lie back, Harry," Lockhart said soothingly, although Anna knew he was just pretending to be the doting, caring wizard he made himself out to look. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times." Anna scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, the Lot standing defensively behind her as Lockhart looked up, his expression turning to a glare._

 _"We should just take him to the Hospital Wing," Anna said and Harry nodded frantically._ "Professor."

 _"He should really, Professor," Oliver Wood said as he grinned even though his star Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say."_

 _"Stand back," Lockhart was saying as he rolled up the sleeves of his hideous jade-green robes._

 _"No—don't—" Harry said weakly, but it was too late, Lockhart was already twirling his wand and a second later aimed it at Harry's arm. Harry was too weak to fight it._

 _Everyone gasped and Colin began clicking away madly. Anna gasped loudly as Lockhart grabbed Harry's arm, which hung low like the bones had vanished. She glared at the back of Lockhart's head at his audacity to try and fix Harry's arm while purposefully making it worse. Anna could smell the moment of embarrassment radiating off the blonde wizard as he tutted. "Ah," he said with a chuckle. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind."_

 _"The bones are no longer broken? You must be bloody joking!" Anna shouted as she took a step forward, the crowd of Hufflepuff and Gryffindors taking a cautionary step back as her blackberry curls sparked at the ends. "There's no bones left!"_

 _"Miss Cloud," Lockhart began as he stood and turned to face her, his expression was cautious, yet it didn't reach his eyes. "I don't appreciate your tone,"_

 _Anna's eyes flashed violet as Vixen took over. "Should've brought him straight to Madam Pomfrey! He didn't want your help either!"_

 _He chuckled as he scanned the crowd nervously. "10 points from Hufflepuff for your tone, Miss Cloud!"_

 _"What else is bloody new!"_

 _"Miss Cloud!" a voice boomed as the crowd of students parted to reveal Minerva as she stomped over, holding up the skirt of her emerald robes. "What in the name of Godric is going on here?!"_

 _"Look what he's done to Harry, Mum!" Anna cried as she gestured to the wizard that was seated firmly between Ron and Hermione, who were trying to help him stand. "He's made the bones in Harry's arm vanish!"_

 _"Anna! Watch your tone with me!" Minerva snapped, her gaze cold as she gave her adopted daughter a warning glare._

 _"Just look at him, Mum!" with a glance over at Harry, who's arm was hanging limply, no movement at all, Minerva sighed._

 _"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, get Mister Potter to Madam Pomfrey. Gilderoy," she turned to glare at the wizard who was trying to escape. "We need to have a chat."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 **January 3rd, 1993**  
Hogwarts - Minerva's Office

It had taken a while for Minerva and Lockhart to have their little chat, but when it had happened, Minerva had summoned Anna to her office. Anna hadn't been looking forward to seeing Gilderoy, she had grown even more pissed at him for hurting—no, not hurting, making the bones in Harry's arm fucking vanish. Harry had spent the night in the Hospital Wing, Colin had turned up petrified that evening. Colin Creevey was a Muggle-born, which made Anna worry since Mr Filch was a Squib. After the Duelling Club had begun, run by Lockhart himself and Snape, who had no problem putting the prat in his place in front most of the school. Anna and Vixen had been extremely pleased with the sight of Gilderoy Lockhart thrown on his ass, looking a little intimidated. It had been at the Duelling Club where Anna and the rest of the Lot had learnt the Disarming Charm. They all found out that Harry could speak Parseltongue, which made all the Purebloods—pegged Blood-Traitors too—worry immensely. "That's not normal, Hopper!" Irys complained as they were returning to their Common Room after that class.

"I still think it's bloody brilliant!" Anna exclaimed as they walked down the corridor to the Kitchens, a glowing silver tabby cat ran up to the Lot and Holly gaped at the Patronus when it stopped in front of Anna and its mouth opened, speaking like Professor McGonagall.

"Anna, I require your presence in my office, please be careful." the tabby cat then faded away.

"W-was that McGonagall?" Thomas asked as he hugged Weaver closer to him, Anna turned and smiled at her friends, nodding.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Amos asked, eyeing the spot where the cat had vanished as though it contained Dark Magic and would return to attack his friends.

"It was a Patronus." James smiled, only grinning brighter when the rest of the Lot—save for Anna—gaped at him. "Care to demonstrate love?" he asked turning to Anna, who beamed and nodded. She took out her wand from her robes and backed up a few steps to cast it in front of her friends.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " she waved her wand and a silvery wolf appeared from the end of it, turning to look at her for instructions. "On my way, Mum. Don't worry, I'll be careful." she smiled and the wolf ran off down the hall towards Minerva's office. "It's called a Patronus Charm," she added turning her gaze up to look at each of her friends. "Mostly, Professor's use them to summon students, but they're much more useful than that. They protect you from Dementors, mostly—"

"What the bloody hell do you mean by "mostly?!" Holly snapped the ends of her fiery red hair sparking.

"They have other uses, Hols, like what I just demonstrated. I'll let Flitwick know that we could use a refresher, even though it's a Fifth Year spell."

"A Fifth Year spell!?" Clover snapped, stomping over to Anna as she adjusted her glasses, she turned on James who looked mildly intimidated at her glare. "You knew about this?!"

"I've seen her do it before, Queenie, last year when the Troll got in, it was Anna who warned the Professors when the troll got on the second floor in the girl's lavatory, Hermione had been in there, Harry and Ron too. They'd gone to do what Anna and I had slipped off to do, warn Hermione." Anna nodded.

"Moaning Myrtle's lavatory? Why was Hermione in there?"

"Ron had been making fun of her," Anna answered automatically with a look of annoyance. "She overheard him, I went to check on her before then, she'd been crying, told me to piss off, until I told her it was just me, ran into my arms and began sobbing again." the Lot gave her a look of shock at not having known the facts she was sharing before now. "Don't worry Lot, I made him apologize, they've been the best of friends—the three of them—ever since."

"How did he apologize?" Cedric asked.

"Threatened to send Peeves after him if he didn't," Anna smirked at her friend with a wink when everyone laughed. "Anyways, I'm off to see Mum, don't wait up. I'll probably stay the rest of the evening with Minnie."

Before she could even step away from them, James pulled her in for a hug, kissing her forehead softly. "Be safe love, take the secret passage."

She frowned. "There's no secret passage that leads to Mum's office if there were I'd take it. Don't worry, I'll get Peeves to escort me." Weaver snorted and Anna smirked at her friend, the pair had grown apart a tad but they—now—had an unshakeable respect for one another, not afraid to draw their wands on one another when their arguments got too heated, since they'd hexed one another the year before, Anna and Weaver hexed one another for fun or to send a reminder what the other was capable of.

oOoOoOo

Minerva's Office

"That's for keeping me company Peeves," Anna smiled with a curtsy as the pair stood outside Minerva's office.

"It was my pleasure dearie. Don't walk these corridors alone, these are dark times indeed. Have a lovely evening." he bowed as he hovered above the ground, grinning madly.

"You as well, _dearie,"_ She said with a wicked grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, her eyes flashing violet as she did so. He grinned at her wildly as she winked and entered Minerva's office. "You wanted to see me Mum?" she found Minerva sitting at her desk, her hands placed firmly on her lap. _Oh fuck, what did I do now?_ Anna thought immediately as she watched Minerva's expression soften as she smiled at Anna sweetly.

Minerva nodded and gestured to the seat across from her desk, Anna obeyed and took a seat, nervous fidgeting with her hands. "No need to be nervous love, I'm just wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Am I in trouble?" Minerva's eyes flashed with amusement before she pinned Anna with a sweet glare, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile. "Oh Godric, don't look at me like that Mum, you look Slytherin." Minerva blanched for a moment at Anna's words. "Either that or it's the smile that Lockhart gives me when I enter a bloody room," Anna added rolling her eyes.

Minerva looked somewhat amused at Anna's confession. "That's the very subject I wished to speak to you about."

"Lockhart?" Minerva gave her a glare once more and Anna glared right back, catching her adopted mother's eyes not only flicker once more in amusement, but she also caught the momentary glare. "There's no bloody way you're getting me to call him Professor. If that's you're trying to say,"

"I never said that, dear, nor am I telling you too, but he does have reservations about seeing you expelled. I'd like to know why but from your perspective." Anna scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking his side, nor am I taking your side love, I just want to know the reason why he insists that you be expelled from Hogwarts."

"You don't know him like I've seen him, Mum. That bastard nearly grabbed me, violently." Minerva didn't even scold her for her foul language this time, her expression hardened at the news that her adopted daughter had nearly been manhandled by her Professor. "He doesn't teach us jack shit in Defence, all he ever talks about is how it's so bloody hard being famous, like bloody, please! Doesn't help that he now knows I'm Muggle-born, looks at me now as though I were merely something he could crush beneath his shoe." Anna slumped back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, her expression that of a pissed off timber wolf. "Behind closed doors, he calls me a Mudblood." Minerva gasped at the revelation, her eyes turning to slits, she picked up her wand and Anna's eyes widened as she cast her Patronus Charm.

"Gilderoy, I wish to speak to you in my office, right this bloody second!" the tabby cat ran off and Lockhart burst through the doors a good five minutes later looking like he was coming to rescue the witch. At the sight of Anna, Lockhart glared, Anna glared right back, the corners of her mouth turning up into a sweet smile as her gaze softened.

 _"Professor,"_ Anna said sweetly, almost affectionately knowing full well that Lockhart would be lucky to leave this room unscathed in the next few moments. If there was one thing no one—absolutely no one—would take. The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, fine. Hexing in the corridors, fine. There was one thing, no one would ever be fine with and that was someone—absolutely anyone—calling Tassiyanna Cloud, a Mudblood. Especially a Professor. "I was just telling Mum here about some rather unsettling facts that transpired between us. I'd sit down for this," she gestured to the sofa in the corner, sweetly, her voice sugar-coated yet her eyes were hard and venomous. Her eyes were a bright violet and Minerva looked mildly put out at how, Slytherin, her adopted daughter was acting at that moment. She'd talk to Anna about that fact later, however, in that moment, she had a Ravenclaw to murder. "Mum," Anna smiled at Minerva, her eyes softening. She stepped out of the way as her eyes flashed violet, a menacing violet. "I'll let you both have a nice conversation." she suddenly made her way over to the wall, leaning her back against it as Minerva advanced on Lockhart like a mother lion, Lockhart looked mildly terrified at what Minerva could—would—do to him.

"Gilderoy," Minerva simply straightened and smiled sweetly, dusting her hands on her emerald robes. "It's been brought to my attention that you have been, somewhat violent with my daughter." Lockhart stared wide-eyed at Minerva before he cocked his head around her and threw Anna a glare who was watching with mild amusement at what her Mum _would_ do to the wizard that sat on her sofa.

"Don't forget, the Mudblood thing," Anna chimed in, throwing a glare right back at Lockhart as her eyes flashed violet, Vixen was right pissed but was enjoying every bloody second of this moment and Lockhart paled at the word, looking at Minerva, his gaze pleading.

"M-Minerva, I," Minerva held up her hand to silence the wizard who sat in front of her, her gaze hardening once more, her stare cold.

"I don't want to hear your bloody excuses, Gilderoy! You have no bloody excuse for calling my daughter a Mudblood! No. Bloody. Excuse." she grit her teeth and he was suddenly, looking at the tip of her wand that was pointed between his eyes. "Not to mention, nearly putting your hands on her,"

"With violent intent, might I add," Anna chimed in again, clearing enjoying the entertainment. Lockhart turned his glare to her as she examined her nails.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy little Mudb—"

 _"Langlock!"_ Minerva shouted and Lockhart suddenly found himself unable to speak, unable to finish his sentence. She glared daggers at him, his eyes wide as he tried to speak. "If you would've finished that sentence Gilderoy, I'd be sad to say you'd be fired. No one calls Anna a Mudblood. Period. Let alone in front of—me." her glare hardened when she finished her sentence. Lockhart looked terrified as to what she'd do to him next, he visibly swallowed. "She also tells me that you've, on more than one occasion—might I add—put your hands on her, with violent intent." she narrowed her eyes, even more, making tears of fear prickle Lockhart's eyes. He tried to hold them back but eventually, they fell down his cheeks and he dropped to his knees. His eyes silently begging for forgiveness.

Anna loved how Minerva had only silenced him, her glare doing all the work. A glare, Anna had perfected, which was why she always returned her glare when Lockhart purposefully glared at her.

"You shouldn't be begging _me_ for forgiveness, you should be begging her," Minerva said as she turned to look at Anna before her gaze fell once more to the wizard at her feet. His baby blue eyes widened as his stare hardened, he crossed his arms over his chest, silently refusing as a young child would. Anna snickered and rolled her eyes before her back left the wall and she kneeled to be level with Lockhart, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Very adult-like, Gilderoy," she smirked and he glared at her, she glared right back as he paled, her eyes shifting to the exact same shade as Minerva's, he visibly swallowed once more. "Now, I'll lift the charm, the first thing I better hear is an apology," she added as she took out her wand from her robes. She waved it over Lockhart and he took a deep breath, refusing to speak. "Unless you want to deal with Mum, again? I can't promise she'll be lenient this time, however." he paled further and looked up at her.

"Miss Cloud," he started as he stood, Anna stood with him, his eyes softened, though Anna—and Vixen—could see right through his bullshit. Her eyes narrowed, flashing violet. Vixen wasn't fucking around anymore. "I wanted to offer my deepest apologies. Minerva's right, I had no right to put my hands on you, nor was it justified that I call you a Mudblood, on several different occasions. I wish for your forgiveness on my part, not only for my actions but for my harsh words." he extended his hand to her as his smile grew, it never reached his eyes.

Her glare hardened as she stared at him, completely ignoring his outstretched hand in front of her. "Anna, he apologized to you,"

"Fucking bullshit," her glare hardened, her eyes never leaving Lockhart's before her eyes peeled away from his and she glared at Minerva, pointing at Lockhart in the process. "He's fucking lying, Mum!" she turned on him once more, her wand trained directly at him. As she stood in front of Minerva, protecting her. She hadn't been able to protect her own parents, she'd make up for it by protecting Minerva. "I can see right through your fucking bullshit! Wanna know how I know you're lying?" her glare hardened as Lockhart and Minerva froze at her bold—Gryffindor-like—move, neither Professor said a word as they cautiously watched her movements.

Lockhart smirked, his eyes lighting up in amusement. "I'd love to hear your reasons, Miss Cloud!"

"Because you've always been a fucking liar, Gilderoy. Always! Not only that, but you're a fucking fraud! You don't know spells worth shit, I believe your speciality is a—" she thought about it for a moment, her eyes leaving his only for a moment, his hand was hovering over his wand holster, she noticed it instantly. _"Expelliarmus!_ Memory Charm? Am I right?" he paled as his wand flew into her open hand. "Yes, I know your bloody secret, don't think you can hide bullshit from me love, _ever."_ her eyes were a menacing violet, Minerva gasped not only at the revelation but at the tone of her voice, Anna's hair had smoothed out slightly, even looking at Anna from behind, Minerva knew exactly why Anna was acting this way. Minerva even bet that if she looked at Anna from the front she'd find a pair of violet eyes flashing blue in the place of her original ocean blue eyes. "Get out," Anna seethed, her wand still trained on Lockhart.

He hadn't needed to be told twice when she told him to get out, he was gone within an instant. When the door closed loudly behind him, Anna turned and Minerva gasped once more at Anna's violet eyes. "Vixen,"

Vixen smiled. "Hello Minerva, lovely to see you again,"

* * *

 **Ooo, cliffhanger, okay I tried to pull off a cliffhanger as they are not exactly my speciality, but I think I did well. I hope you all agree. Chapter 5 will be up in the next day or so. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as well as Anna and Minerva's little intervention with Lockhart, that was my favourite part of the entire chapter, putting that git in his bloody place. But now, Minerva knows! What's gonna happen next?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so from here on out, this fic will be rated M, I hope you all enjoy the intimate moment between Anna and James. I meant to write the night of the full moon last chapter, but the chapter was already pretty long, besides I felt like the cliffhanger would keep it interesting to just leave it at that. Anyways, here's Chapter 5. Just a quick reminder, if you guys see any of these ( ), please let me know so I can get rid of them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**  
Monsters and Mudbloods

* * *

 **January 8th, 1993**  
Shrieking Shack

The full moon was rising as the Lot made their way to the Shrieking Shack, James had been escorted by Madam Pomfrey earlier that evening. As the group of fourth-year students ran to catch up, the full moon rose higher in the sky with every passing minute. Anna's eyes kept flickering to the large orb in the sky, a look of worry on her face. She'd made sure James had drunk his potion all week, including tonight. "Hurry guys! He'll be transforming anytime now." Anna said as she dodged a branch from the Whomping Willow that had been meant to knock her off her feet. She waved her wand and the violent tree froze like someone had pressed paused. The Lot filtered through the passage single file, Anna entered the passage last, waving her wand to the Willow, the tree flailing about violently once more.

The screaming is what made her stop in her tracks, it was worse than anything she'd heard before, her canine senses made her hearing even more acute and accurate as she listened to the sound of his bones shattering and fixing themselves, the screaming was louder than ever. Anna—and Vixen—stifled a sob, trying to remain strong for everyone as they all held one another at the sounds of James screaming. _Merlin, I forgot how bad it was,_ she heard Vixen as the witch in her mind held back a sob, hugging herself tightly. _It's always been this bad, Vix._ Anna replied to the witch, giving her a comforting hug in her mind. _Not this bad,_ Vixen replied.

The screaming ceased and Anna was suddenly at the forefront of the Lot, allowing herself to dip into her Animagus form as it pulled her to the ground like water pulling her down. Hopper's ears twitched, her sense of smell increased and her eyes focussed tenfold. She felt the Lot all waiting for her to enter first, they all had made an agreement when the rest of the Lot had been allowed to enter to Shack after their fight. Moony had nearly attacked Weaver in a fit of rage, his lupine senses flooding his actual ones of reason, the need to protect Anna further had taken over and it had taken the rest of the Lot—Hopper included—to get the large werewolf off their friend. Since then, the Lot had all made an agreement, Hopper would enter first to make sure Moony was in the back of Jamie's mind and that he was calm enough to let the rest of the Lot enter.

Hopper entered the room and found Moony hunched over in the middle of the room, breathing heavily, his eyes a liquid gold. She padded her way over to him and nuzzled his snout, he growled low and dangerous, his eyes flickering up to gaze at her. _A little help Vixen,_ Anna thought as she felt her eyes shift a beautiful violet. Moony calmed down a great deal at the sight of her eyes shifting colour. He growled when she looked to the entrance, silently asking if the others could join them, his eyes returned to their liquid gold colour that practically glowed.

 _I know,_ she said soothingly, her eyes returning to him. His eyes returned to their pale green shade, but for only a moment before he looked to the passage and growled loudly, almost dangerously. Hopper caught the message and padded her way back to the passage. _You want us to leave?_ He growled once more and she understood. _It's alright love, I understand, you want your space, we'll see you tomorrow._

 _I want you to stay,_ he growled, she nodded immediately, disappearing down the passage, shifting to her human form once more.

"He's in a dangerous mood right now, he just wants me to stay." She explained and they understood. They knew better than to argue at that moment, they had a pissed off werewolf in the next room, listening to everything they were saying. The Lot slowly dispersed from the passage until only Weaver and Anna remained.

"Take care of him," Weaver said with a soft smile as she pulled Anna in for a hug. Anna hugged her back instantly, from the depths of her mind Anna could hear Vixen choking back a sob. Weaver let her go and offered a smile before she turned on her heel and followed after the others, leaving Anna all alone. _Merlin, I missed her,_ she heard Vixen say, as though she hadn't seen the witch in years.

She shifted once more and closed the passage door behind her, wandlessly and non-verbally putting up some security wards for good measure. She padded her way over to the werewolf who eyed her, his intense, almost hungry gaze made her swallow not in fear, but with excitement. To watch him gaze at her with such an animalistic hunger was unnerving, yet overly exciting.

 _Get your arse over here,_ Hopper had instantly obeyed, not by the magical pull she felt deep in her sternum, but rather from the gaze that had followed.

The night had scarcely begun when Moony began playfully chasing Hopper around, black and honey-brown blurred around the room as the pair battled for dominance, one—desperately—trying to pin the other to the floorboards. The fact that they were alone, transformed into actual animals and trying to gain the upper hand for dominance was what kept the night fun.

The wolves had crashed hours later in exhaustion from the exercise they had kept up for hours on end. They awoke to the sun filtered through the boards in the windows. James was clothed in his Hufflepuff uniform once more when Anna finally opened her eyes, having returned to her human state sometime during the wee hours. She hadn't had the time to change into her Muggle clothes before Anna and the Lot were running to meet Moony. A tray of empty potion phials was laying next to James, who was propped up against the nearest wall, snoring softly with an empty Pain Potion phial clutched in his hand. Anna snorted in amusement and crawled over to him, having very much enjoyed their evening together. She hadn't meant to disturb him, but his eyes slowly opened the closer she got. "Mornin' love," he greeted, his voice deep from sleep.

She was kneeling directly next to him, he smiled and gripped her waist, pulling her in his lap and hugging her tightly. She giggled and the sound reverberated in his chest, his eyes flashing gold. "Good morning, love, sleep well?" his reply was to hug her tighter and nod against her neck. "Good, because there are a few things we need to talk about," he pulled away from her, his eyes wide, mixed emotions of fear and concern crossed his features. "You're scared and slightly concerned, I know," she soothed, cupping his face and placing a soft kiss to his lips. She adjusted herself, her legs falling on either side of his body; straddling him. This made him mildly panic.

"Anna—" she silenced him with another kiss.

"'Minute events are the hinges on which magnificent results turn.'" she smiled, brushing the fringe from his eyes, which lit up at the quote.

"John Cumming." he smiled, playing the game. "Muggle?"

"Wizard," she answered, brushing her lips against his, lightly like a butterfly's wings. It awoke something inside him, something he had been aware of previously but had been doing his best to ignore. His eyes flashed gold as he gripped her hair and pulled her lips back to his before she had the chance to even pull away. He heard her heartbeat quicken, and the one that skipped, her breath quicken too. The noise only made him kiss her more, passionately, almost hungrily.

Suddenly, he became very aware of the smell that overpowered him, not of her, but of her arousal. Rainstorm. That was what her arousal smelled like, a rainstorm; more like the calm before the storm. Where you could smell a storm brewing in the distance, that's what she smelled like when she was aroused.

Suddenly, he had her pinned to the floor, hovering over her. His eyes a liquid gold as he burned the very image of that moment in his mind forever. Her blackberry hair fanned out around her head like a halo, her blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight that cracked through the boards in the windows, her cheeks a pretty pink colour, her lips swollen. His gaze returned to her ocean orbs, they looked almost pleading, begging him to continue.

Yet there it was, the flicker of fear. Fear of the inevitable, of what had was bound to happen sooner or later. He felt it too, the wolf inside his mind urged him to continue, to stake a claim, to shag her senseless, he countered that they were still much too young. He screwed his eyes shut, though it didn't help that the memory was now burned into his mind, he could still see the faint silhouette of her figure, even with his eyes closed.

"James, I can see the gears turning, whatever it is that's bothering you, tell me."

"I'm scared." It took a while for her to reply to his confession. He opened his eyes to look down at her, mildly put out at the fact that she was smiling at him, almost smug.

"When we were younger the furthest you'd let me do was hold your bloody hand," she smirked, her eyes flashing violet for only a moment as though the witch inside her agreed. Suddenly, her smile fell as realisation washed over her. "I am too,"

He bent over and simply hugged her, her arms flying around his neck, pulling him down. The feeling of her breasts flush against his chest made him groan. In one swift movement, he was grinding himself against her, making her cry out. "I'll be gentle, okay?" he whispered as she nodded frantically.

In a flurry of simultaneous movements, their uniforms were scattered around the room, the couple in nothing but their knickers. Her matching bra was thrown in some direction above her head—her breasts didn't surprise him, he'd seen them before. Anna smirked when she caught sight of Jamie's boxers, they had Sugar Quills printed on them. She turned up her gaze to look at her boyfriend and smiled when she caught him staring at her knickers, yellow lace with black stripes. "Nice knickers," she winked as she looked down at his boxers once more, giggling loudly when James scoffed, trying to appear offended although his eyes gave away the clear amusement.

"You too," he grinned, tucking his fingers between the lace band of her knickers and her skin. "Do you own anything that's _not_ Hufflepuff themed?" his grin only grew when she playfully slapped his arm.

"As a matter of fact, no," she smiled and he snorted, earning his arm another slap. "Don't judge me!" he laughed and grabbed her wrists before she slapped his arm again, pinning them above her head. Smirking when the movement caught her off guard, her eyes widening slightly.

"No more hitting," he whispered against the shell of her ear, earning a moan from her lips. "I'll be gentle unless you ask otherwise." he felt her nod as he crawled down the length of her body, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses in his wake. She whimpered against his touch, the trail of kisses had her moaning and whimpering for more by the time he reached her sternum.

"James," the sound of his name tumbling from her lips in a moan made the wolf in his head howl—not only that—the sound travelled right to his cock.

When he reached her hips, he tucked his fingers beneath the band of her knickers on either side and looked up at her, for permission, if anything else. Though he caught himself searching their depths for that flicker of fear, fear of what they were doing, the fear of getting caught. She whimpered again and he took that as a yes, pulling the fabric from her body and throwing it to where he assumed was the rest of their discarded clothes. He looked up at her with worry as she closed her legs before he had the chance to even look at her core. He chuckled and gently pried her legs apart. "I won't hurt you, love, you have my word," he said and it seemed to calm her as the rest of her body visibly relaxed.

She tasted like Sugar Quills.

There was no other way to describe it, the way she tasted. Her hand had flown to his hair to hold him in place when she cried out, her back arching off the floor; Merlin, he could even feel her toes curl. Her back slowly returned to the floor as she came down from her high. He crawled his way back up her body, but she held a hand against his bare chest, admiring the scars on his skin. "Lie down," he hadn't even thought about it twice before he obeyed.

"Why?"

She smirked in reply. "My turn,"

 _Merlin, this witch will be the death of me,_ He thought with a groan as her hand wrapped around his cock, giving the iron rod a leisurely stroke, like she was testing the waters. His cock gave a jolt at the sudden attention and she smiled at him. He watched as took him in her mouth, he moaned when she took him down her throat and cried out when her teeth grazed him on her way up. He couldn't help it when he pushed her head down on him, clearly surprising her.

He tasted how Firewhiskey felt. In her opinion at least.

She knew it sounded crazy, but that was the truth. His hands had pushed her head down on him when he roared, the taste of him lingering on her tongue when his grip eased. She smiled and swallowed what she could, mopping her chin with her fingers and sucking on the rest. _"You_ will be the death of me, witch." she giggled and snuggled down next to him, their naked bodies tangling in limbs and perspiration. She gave a satisfied sigh of content, confused when he smirked at her. "If you think we're done," She simply laughed and straddled him once more in reply. The pair moaned together when his cock touched her entrance, the wolf in his mind eager to sink himself inside her, their moans only increasing in volume as she sunk down on him, slowly. The wolf howled in victory as their bodies became one. "Fuck. You're tight." he groaned as he grabbed her waist. She whimpered in reply. "Merlin," he breathed at the look of pain on her face. "I hurt you," her whimpers only grew louder. "Fuck, Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," He looked at her once more. Merlin, she was perfection. "I'm fine now, I just needed a moment to get used to it. You're fucking big. Bigger than I thought you'd be," she blushed beet red at the confession as it tumbled from her mouth without warning, James smirked in reply, moaning when she began to move.

The movement she was making was driving Moony insane, suddenly his grip on her hips tightened stopping her actions completely. "Off," he stated, the word taking her by surprise.

"If I'm that terrible just bloody tell me," she said and he actually laughed.

"You aren't bad at all, love. I just want a change in position."

She smirked at him as she removed herself from his body, her warmth left him and he whimpered. In reply she simply returned to the position on her back from earlier, spreading her legs wide, the shame and shyness from earlier completely gone. She wasn't even talking, but he didn't need to be told twice when he was pinning her to the floor once more, pressing himself at her entrance. Liquid gold gaze raked her naked form as it shivered with excitement under him. He looked at her once more for permission. "Do it," she whispered, her lips tugging into a smirk.

The wolf howled in victory as he entered her, she gasped at the intrusion, arching her back off the floor once more. The scent of their arousal and coupling reeked around the room as they moved. Suddenly, they both felt it at once, the hard tug of magic that connected them to one another. The tug was so strong, James nearly crushed her with his weight, making her burst out laughing. As they continued their coupling, Anna took pokes at James, trying to provoke him further, teasing him mercilessly.

After an hour, they lay there, breathing heavily, bodies coated in sweat, though each had a smile on their faces. Both clearly satisfied with the events that had just transpired in the Shrieking Shack for the last hour. Her fingers traced his scars, mapping each one in her mind. Silence lay over them like a blanket, a comfortable blanket. "'Scars are stories, history written on the body.'"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "That one's easy. Kathryn Harrison."

"'Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey.'"

He snorted. "Quoting Lord Byron to me? Now you're not even trying." she laughed and winked at him before her ocean gaze fell back to the large scar on his shoulder, this was the scar that started it all. Multiple scars overlapped this one. "'When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.'"

He grinned when he noticed her gaze. "William Shakespeare? Really? And you say I'm not trying. He's a Muggle poet."

"He's a wizard actually." Anna gaped at him, clearly unprepared and unaware.

"What!?"

* * *

 _Flashback_  
 **January 3rd, 1993**  
Minerva's Office

 _"H-how are you alive? Where's Anna?" her gaze hardened as she drew her wand on the violet-eyed witch in front of her. "Where's my daughter?!"_

 _Vixen put up her hands in caution. "Easy, love. She's fine. We have a lot to talk about."_

 _It was a lot to take in, it had taken Minerva a good 10 minutes to lower her wand, 10 more to stop asking questions and another 15 to fully digest everything Vixen was telling her. When Minerva still had that sceptical look on her face, Vixen let Anna have their body back_ so _the witch could summon a mirror. Anna's blue eyes returned as her hair darkened, the freckles spattered across her nose and cheeks fading a tad. Minerva visibly relaxed, though still confused as to what exactly was going on, the sight of Anna safe was enough to calm the older witch's motherly nerves._

 _The pair looked in the mirror and Minerva gasped at the sight of Anna's reflection splitting in half, Vixen finally showing herself in her own body as she replaced Anna and Minerva's reflection sorely with her own._

 _"I-I don't understand, h-how's this possible," she turned to look at Anna, who simply smiled at her. "You knew about this, this whole time?"_

 _Anna shook her head, her smile fading. "Not the whole time, I've known about Vixen since we returned from Romania when I spent that week with Charlie." at Minerva's stern gaze, Anna gasped. "You bloody knew! This entire time! You knew I'd figure it out!" Minerva sighed and gave a curt nod, grabbing her wand once more. Anna threw her hands up in surprise and a touch of shock._

 _"Severus already charmed her Minerva, no need for that," Vixen said and Anna visibly relaxed when Minerva put her wand away._

 _"Who else knows of this? Besides Severus," Minerva asked, turning to Vixen._

 _"James and Hermione, they've been charmed too,"_

 _"Hermione doesn't know about the body thing, she's the one who helped me figure it out. James has been trying to help me control it." Anna said anxiously, wringing her fingers together as she fidgeted, shifting from side to side on her feet._

 _"Control it?" Minerva asked, a look of confusion crossing her features as she turned to Vixen once more, Anna speaking had turned the older witch's attention to her adopted daughter._

 _Vixen sighed, looking like a child caught with their hand in the cauldron under the sink. "I was the one who hexed Weaver."_

 _"No you weren't Miss Potter, I saw the whole spectacle." Minerva said, giving Vixen her best 'I'm not bloody stupid' look._

 _"Yes, I was, I knew Anna never would've done it on her own," Vixen explained, rubbing a hand over her face. "I could feel her anger and it angered me at being attacked. I took control of the body Anna and I share, which you witnessed yourself with Lockhart, only_ that," _she waved to the door. "Was a tad personal, I was simply protecting my own. Since Anna and I share a body, she's very much my own. When Weaver hexed us, she not only hexed Anna, she hexed me. Because I came out to protect the person I share a body with, the pair of us, mostly Anna, have the respect we deserve. Plain and simple." Vixen shrugged. Anna watched the emotions cross Minerva's face in suspense before the older witch nodded as though confirming a theory before she smiled at Vixen. Anna let out a sigh of relief._

 _"James has been helping you control it?"_

 _"I asked for his help because he goes through the same thing, every single day."_

 _"A wizard?" Anna and Vixen gave her a look, making the corners of Minerva's mouth turn up in amusement. "I'm taking the mickey out of you both, I know he battles with the wolf. Asking for his help was a wise choice. How many times has she beat you at controlling the body you share?" Minerva asked as she turned to the witch in the mirror once more. Vixen smirked as her eyes fell to Anna, who pinned her with a glare._

 _"Once," Vixen said, her tone was slightly disappointed as though she had expected better._

 _"Twice." Anna corrected, her glare on Vixen never faltering. Minerva sighed but smiled in amusement at the glares the pair were throwing one another._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 **January 10th, 1993**  
Room of Requirement - Replica of the Hufflepuff Common Room

The couple had kept to themselves about what had transpired the night of the full moon, whenever someone in the Lot mentioned it, James would smile sweetly, shrugging like nothing much had happened between them, Anna would laugh. The couple found themselves in the Room of Requirement that Sunday afternoon with the intention of having another control lesson with Vixen, though James currently had her pinned against the wall, snogging her senseless.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "'You have witchcraft on your lips.'"

She immediately glared at him for once again quoting Shakespeare. He ignored her glare as he laughed for easily getting a rile out of her. "Shouldn't we be training?" he set her down, her feet found the floor once more, nodding as he smiled. She yelped when his hand slapped her arse as she walked away.

"Shouldn't leave that out in the open, it's very shapely," he said with a wink and she blushed furiously. She had yet to tell the girls what happened between her and James in the Shack the night of the full moon.

"'A gentleman is simply a patient wolf.'" she countered throwing a mischievous smile over her shoulder.

"Lana Turner." she nodded curtly in reply. "Where did you read that one?"

"Don't remember actually." she lied. She wouldn't tell him about the fact that she had stolen—or well, borrowed, in Anna's opinion at least—one of Mia's werewolf romance novels, which she still needed to find a secret way to return it.

After hours of training, Anna was glistening with sweat. She'd managed to control Vixen a couple more times, but it wasn't enough in Vixen's opinion, they needed to be ready. "That's it!" Vixen snapped as she took over their body once more. "After this, Anna, you and I are going to Severus. I'm getting him to teach you Occlumency."

"We've already asked him, Vix," Anna said as her blue eyes returned, taking a deep steadying breath as she plopped on the sofa to take a break.

"I don't bloody care, you asked him last time. This time, I'll do the talking." Vixen replied blowing a strand of their hair from their eyes in frustration.

"You two need to relax," James said as he took a seat next to Anna, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close to him. "Just be thankful Hermione doesn't know the full extent of this," he gestured to the witch whose eyes flashed violet with a glare.

Anna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh Merlin, 'Mione would have a bloody fit. Besides, there are no books she could read to learn more on the subject, which I'm grateful for."

"Minerva knows, thank Merlin she didn't murder us," Vixen said with a thoughtful smile.

"Hang on, McGonagall knows? When did this happen?" James gaped at Vixen, who's eyes returned to their ocean hue.

The pair told James about their little intervention with Lockhart, at which he burst into laughter, congratulating the pair at not murdering their Professor when she had the chance. Then they explained the conversation that followed with Minerva.

"I see, I'm just glad you got her to lower her wand."

"Took her 10 minutes," Anna said with a snort.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it could've been longer but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Love you all! *huggles***


	6. Chapter 6

**My fellow readers,**  
 **I'm sad to say I might be going on hiatus for a while, here's another chapter to keep you all occupied while I'm gone. However, as I said, I _might_** ** _,_ which I don't know if I'll be allowed to keep my laptop from school. My final exam is tomorrow, I had it mistaken for today. However, since my final exam is tomorrow, I figured you all deserved a new chapter. I've been working on this one for a while since I knew that James and Anna would have a date in Hogsmeade sooner or later, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the new character I added in this story. Anyways, no more spoilers. *grins* Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**  
Felines and Mystics

* * *

 **January 20th, 1993**  
Hogwarts - Hospital Wing

The Hospital Wing was quiet and nearly deserted, only a handful of people. Anna worked alongside Madam Pomfrey, tending to the wounded, and checking on those who had been petrified. Most of the privacy curtains were open—save for one—, that held Hermione behind it, who had experienced a potion-gone-wrong and was recovering from turning herself into a human feline. Poppy retreated to her office to do some paperwork while Anna went to visit Hermione, the witch shutting the curtain behind her and waving her wand to cast a quick Silencing Charm before she turned to the young witch, who was looking more human by the day—though she still had a tail and her feline-like ears that were poking through her hair.

"I know you don't like talking about what happened, 'Mione, but why would you do this to yourself, Merlin only knows what you were trying to accomplish," Anna said as she sat in the empty chair next to the bed. "Tell me the truth."

"I already told you what happened." _Lies!_ Anna heard Vixen shout in her mind. _Those are the effects of a Polyjuice Potion! It's not meant for animal transformation!_

"I know you have Hermione, but I'm sad to say that I know you've lied." Hermione looked guilty. "Your secret is safe with me like mine is safe with you," Anna said, her voice reassuring the witch that was currently glaring at her tail. "Why would you brew a Polyjuice Potion? Who were you trying to become?" Hermione looked surprised, a look of shock followed before her expression settled on guilt.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, refusing to make eye contact.

"No other potion has that effect, love. Besides, I'm not bloody stupid."

"Language," Hermione warned with a scolding tone, making Anna laugh.

"I know the effects of a Polyjuice Potion when I see one, Hermione. Who were you trying to turn into?"

Hermione sighed. "Millicent Bulstrode."

Anna sighed. "A Slytherin. Merlin, Hermione, why would you want to transform into Millicent Bulstrode?"

Hermione told her everything, the Heir of Slytherin, the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle's Diary, trying to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room to talk to Malfoy. "I-I pulled cat hair off Millicent's robes, I thought they were hers! The Polyjuice Potion isn't meant for animal transformations, only human ones." Hermione said, covering her face as she burst into tears. Anna stood and sat on the bed next to Hermione, hugging the little witch as she cried, petting her head as she tried her best to console the witch.

"You brewed it? Where?"

"Moaning Myrtle's Lavatory," Hermione answered with a sniffle.

Anna frowned. "Oh, Hermione, I hope she didn't tease you." Hermione only nodded and began crying again. "I'll have a chat with her later. What did Harry and Ron learn? When they questioned Malfoy?"

"That he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, but now everyone thinks Harry is because he can talk to snakes!" Hermione moaned as her sobbing worsened.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry you had to experience this," Anna said, hugging the witch tighter as Hermione clung to Anna's robes as tightly as she could. "However, this is a learning experience and I believe that you needed to learn it." Hermione looked up at Anna, her eyes wide. "I'm not being rude, Hermione. I'm just saying that sometimes things must be learnt through experience rather than being told. However, 'Thoughts could leave deeper scarring than almost anything.'"

Hermione smiled suddenly, the quote having lifted her spirits greatly. Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who said that?"

"J. K. Rowling."

"Muggle?" Hermione asked, looking at Anna expectantly at the new information she was eager to swallow.

Anna simply smiled. "Witch."

oOoOoOo

Divination Classroom

The Hufflepuffs had Divination with the Gryffindors as they entered their class and took their seats. "Groups of two, please!" she said, pointing to Holly, Amos and Weaver, who had all taken a seat at the same table. When Anna and James had sat down at the same table, Professor Trelawney had huffed and pointed their way, making the Weasley Twins snicker as they sat across from one another. "Different partners, please!" Anna huffed in frustration, giving James a, somewhat, annoyed look as she stood, grabbing her things as she changed partners. The only table—and partner—left available to the witch, was an empty seat across from a girl— in Gryffindor robes—with boy-cut short blonde hair, light blue eyes and dark-framed glasses, who looked mildly annoyed at even attending the class. Professor Trelawney was satisfied when Anna took her seat, the girls not looking at one another. Professor Trelawney clapped her hands together as she beamed. "Today, we'll be learning about the art of reading tea-leaves. Drink your tea, not all of it, leave some at the bottom, then flip it upside down on the saucer and allow it to drain. Consult your copy of ( _Unfogging the Future)_ to help identify the shapes that will remain."

When Professor Trelawney looked away, Anna glared at the Weasley Twins who were making funny faces at her, she smirked suddenly, her eyes flashing violet as she sent a secretive Static Charm their way, hitting both boys instantly as their hair stood on end. They glared at her, their eyes flashing in amusement as Anna winked and shrugged, returning her ocean gaze to her teacup as she took a sip, her expression smug.

"Broaden your minds!" she said, 20 minutes later, her voice light and airy as though she were having a vision, which were fake about 90 percent of the time, Anna believed she just told future events to her students to scare them, predicting their gruesome deaths is what made Professor Trelawney, herself. "You must look beyond the reality of life!" Anna sighed with boredom as she peered into her teacup, the first thing she noticed were the small clear shapes that had taken form around the rim of her blue porcelain teacup. The shapes of a cat, a six-pointed star, and a small cross. She turned to her suspended—midair, for more table room—copy of _Unfogging the Future_ and looked for their meaning.

 _THE RIM - represents the immediate present and future— perhaps a day or so away._

"Oh Merlin," Anna whispered under her breath with a sigh before she looked over the meanings for her upcoming present.

 _CAT: Your independent streak and free spirit seek an outlet now, and you may feel like behaving unpredictably. Be adventurous and follow your heart._

 _CROSS: A warning against overdoing it, taking on more than you can handle, or making impulsive mistakes by rushing things. Slow down and let go a little._

 _I've been telling you that for over a week now,_ Vixen huffed loudly, blowing a strand of hair from her violet eyes, she looked rather smug, her grin gave her away as it tugged at her lips. _Fuck off, Vix or I'll let—make—force you to take my place,_ Anna snapped at the witch, who laughed as she held her hands up in surrender and disappeared, making Anna nod once in triumph.

 _STAR: Success in your projects, recognition and praise are all indicated. This is a lucky sign._

"About fucking time," Anna whispered as she read the last description, looking up at the girl in front of her apologetically for her foul language. The girl in front of her, her light blue eyes flashing in amusement at the slur.

"Good sign?" the girl asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I got a star on the rim," Anna explained and the girl lifted her head in reply. "What about you?" the girl sighed. "That bad?" the girl shook her head, resting her elbow on the table, plopping her cheek

"I don't believe in any of this shit, it's absolute rubbish!"

"Not all the time, while I agree that, yes, Divination can, at times, be absolute rubbish. However, some of the predictions are rather accurate." Anna explained and the girl narrowed her eyes in response, making Anna laugh before she held her hand out over the table to introduce herself. "Tassiyanna Cloud, my friends call me Anna."

The girl took her hand with a grin, shaking it as she introduced herself in turn. "Erin Clarke, my friends call me AJ." Anna gave her a confused look as their hands left one another.

"Aren't you a girl?" Erin groaned in response and shook his head making Anna gasp and flush with embarrassment.

"I'm transgender," Erin stated with a proud smile. "Born a girl, transformed into a guy," he grinned. "With science." Anna's eyes flashed violet and he gasped at the sight, his jaw dropping. "Y-your eyes!"

"Muggle-born?" Erin nodded with an even prouder grin, making Anna grin too. "So am I." she took a sharp intake of breath as Erin smirked, raising a brow in amusement. "Muggle-born, I mean, not transgender, which I don't judge at all, I'm just surprised. I've never met someone who was transgender before, what's it like?" Erin beamed. "Mind if I still call you Erin? It's easier to remember," Erin nodded with a cheery smile.

"What else did you get?" Erin asked as he peered over the table, trying to get a better look at the contents of her teacup. She laughed when he half-stood, sitting back down in a flurry of embarrassment, his cheeks and the tips of his ears going red.

"No need to be embarrassed," she smiled as she peered into her teacup once more, her gaze going from her teacup to her suspended copy of _Unfogging the Future_. Her smile faded as she peered into her cup once more to eye the crescent moon and the symbol of Saturn.

"Is it bad?" Erin asked, leaning forward a bit to get a better look. Anna looked up, her eyes a bright amethyst making him gasp in surprise once more. "H-have they always done that? Your eyes I mean?"

Anna shook her head, her smile returning as she pushed a strand of blackberry hair behind her ear. "Not always, they change with my mood, have been for years now. My parents just thought it was from being out in the sun too long, and for years, I thought so too. When I turned 11 they started doing it more and more," Anna explained. "Pretty sure I'm part Metamorphmagus, but it's only my eyes that change colour." Erin lifted his head in understanding.

"I see, the inner circle? Is it bad?" Anna furrowed her brow.

"I'm not sure, I got the Moon and Saturn."

"Read them to me,"

"'Your innermost feelings and most intimate relationships will be important. Pay attention to your dreams and intuitive inspiration.' That one's the description for the Moon."

"What about the one for Saturn?"

"'Self-discipline, responsibility, and plain hard work are needed now. You may face some kind of test, or need to make some area of your life more efficient.'" she recited from the book, she sighed and banged her head on the table, sitting up straight a moment later to rub her forehead. Erin laughed loudly, drawing the attention of half the class, who glared in their direction at being disturbed. Anna gave them an apologetic look and they all returned their gazes to their teacups.

"You okay?" Anna nodded with a laugh, moving her hand away from her forehead. A red mark was forming in its place, making him snicker and point at her forehead. She gasped and grabbed her wand, pointing it at her hand.

" _Speculo,_ " she whispered and the palm of her hand became a small mirror, making Erin's jaw drop as she looked at the damage before she waved her wand over her forehead, casting a quick glamour charm to hide the growing red spot.

* * *

 **February 14th, 1993**  
Great Hall

Anna and James entered the Great Hall to quickly cover their ears as shrill singing echoed throughout the Hall. "What the bloody hell was that?" James asked as they took their seat at the Hufflepuff table. The couple looked around to notice the many dwarfs that were singing shrilly to many students who were all a deep crimson in facial colour. Several students watching the scene looked rather amused, others looked annoyed after yet another dwarf began singing shrilly as its target entered the Great Hall.

"It's Valentine's Day, you two, Lockhart arranged for the dwarves to deliver Valentine's to those who received one," Weaver explained with a snicker as one began singing to Clover, who looked absolutely terrified and embarrassed.

Anna turned to James in horror. "Please, don't bloody tell me you got me one too," she looked faint. James simply smiled.

"I know that's not what you prefer love, I'm not bloody stupid enough to embarrass you like that," James said with a smile as he quickly kissed her cheek. "Although it would be bloody hilarious to watch," her eyes flashed violet as she glared at him, he laughed and put his arms up in surrender. "Don't worry love, I got you something else instead."

She quirked an eyebrow, now looking amused before she batted her eyelashes to her boyfriend innocently. "And what could you, my love, possibly have in mind?"

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "You, my little vixen, are hard to shop for," she giggled as her eyes flashed violet.

"Get a room, lovebirds," Weaver teased, sticking out her tongue and scrunching up her nose at Anna and James.

"Hang on," Thomas smirked and Anna flushed. "They aren't birds, Pads. They're wolves. So get a den," he corrected with a wink towards the couple in question. James growled and narrowed his eyes at Thomas, Anna simply laughed and placed a hand on Jamie's chest to hold him back from attacking their friend.

"Whatever you say Claws, just make sure to clean up when you two are done," Anna said as her eyes flashed violet and Weaver turned beet red, Tommy's hand flew to his hair and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Anna simply nodded in satisfaction and winked to James who was now howling with laughter, his head on the table with his arms trying to hide his face. When the bell rang, Anna and the rest of the lot stood and began leaving the Great Hall before Anna stopped in her tracks with a gasp as a dwarf seized Harry by the legs and the pair crashed to the ground. "Harry!" Anna ran to help him to his feet. "Are you alright?" she watched as he brushed himself off with a look of annoyance.

"'M fine," he said and Anna gave him a grin.

"Time for your screaming Valentine," the dwarf said shrilly and Harry visibly flushed with embarrassment.

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_  
 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._  
 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_  
 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Anna couldn't help but snort with laughter when the dwarf closed its mouth and walked away. "Oh Merlin, Harry, are you alright?" Harry was a bright crimson in colour and looked as though he were wishing to disappear on the spot. "As embarrassing as it is," she started. "I believe it's bloody brilliant," she gave him a wink as Percy Weasley entered the Great Hall, ushering the students away.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago," he said, shooing away some first years who were rolling on the ground laughing loudly.

She gave Harry a hug and a smile. "Own it," she gave him a final wink as her eyes flashed violet, meaning that Vixen wholeheartedly agreed. She kissed the top of his head. "We'll see you at dinner love,"

The couple left the Great Hall, James couldn't contain his laughter any further as the pair left the Entrance Hall to the Courtyard and made their way down to Hogsmeade for their Valentine's Day date. "Bloody hell, that was brilliant! Whoever came up with that is a bloody genius! Did you see his face? Ow!" His hand flew to his ribs where Anna had elbowed him rather hard.

"That's the very reason why I didn't want you to give me one, it's bloody embarrassing, I know how he felt. Poor lad looked like he wanted to vanish on the spot. While I agree, it was brilliant, you can only imagine how he must've felt if you were in his shoes instead."

James thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "You're right," she gave a single nod of satisfaction and the couple walked down the road through Hogsmeade. "Want to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" Anna laughed and linked her arm with his.

"Lead the way, my handsome wizard,"

oOoOoOo

Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop

The couple entered Madam Puddifoot's a little while later, James looked nervous and Anna looked excited. At the sight of the inside of the little tea shop, however, Anna couldn't contain the recoil of annoyance. There were cherubs hung above every table, most students were already French-kissing, the decor was rather saccharine and the sight made Anna quietly gag. They saw Cedric there too with a third-year Ravenclaw, that Anna recognized as the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. Anna waved to Cedric and he waved back, making Cho turn and glare at Anna. Anna rolled her eyes and pulled James over to them to greet them.

"Hello, Tip,"

Cedric beamed at her, quirking an amused eyebrow when Cho glared at him. "Hey Anna, hey James." Cho gasped when Cedric said their names, a clear sign that he knew them.

"I didn't know you had a date, mate. She's rather lovely," Cho blushed furiously when James winked at her.

"Stop flirting with her, Moony," James simply pouted before he gave Cedric a shit eating grin and linked his arm with Anna's. "Besides, I didn't think it would be appropriate to send her a screaming Valentine," Anna and James burst into laughter.

"Queenie got one," Anna smirked as Cedric burst into laughter.

"Harry too," James added.

"Oh Merlin, that I would've loved to see." Anna winked and smiled at Cho politely before she held out her free hand to introduce herself.

"Tassiyanna Cloud," Cho smiled back politely and shook her hand.

"I know who you are, Hufflepuff Quidditch Chaser. Cho Chang," the Ravenclaw introduced herself, looking rather annoyed at being interrupted. Anna frowned and Vixen growled at her, clearly not a fan of the witch's attitude to her kindness. _Bloody spoilt brat, I don't bloody know what Cedric sees in you, pretty or not._

 _Vixen. Shut the fuck up,_ Anna snapped and the witch in her mind immediately stopped complaining.

"Not to be rude, but can Cedric and I continue our date?" Anna immediately agreed with Vixen at that moment. _Bloody hell Vix, you're right, a stuck up bitch. Why is she in Ravenclaw?_

 _Beats me, Anna. All I know for sure is that she should've been a bloody snake._ Anna simply smiled apologetically to the witch. "Our apologies, we'll see you in the Common Room Tip,"

"His name is Cedric!" Cho snapped, the ends of her black hair sparking as she glared at Anna.

 _Fight me, bitch!_ Vixen snapped, Anna had to try her best to hold her back but it was useless as Anna simply smirked at Cho as Vixen took over. Her ocean eyes became violet and her stance quickly became one of defence.

"Not to the Mischiefous Lot, love; to us, he's known as Tip, and I'll call my best mate what I feel like, thank you," Vixen growled and pulled James away, leaving Cho with a look of shock and anger.

Once out of earshot, James and Vixen sat down at a vacant table. "You alright love? Vixen, give her back," Vixen put up her hands in surrender as her violet eyes became blue once more. "You alright love?" Anna nodded.

"I'm fine, but I don't like her, and as you've already seen, Vixen doesn't like her either." James nodded in agreement.

"Should've been a bloody snake that one, she had no right to snap at you like that, either of you."

Anna's eyes became violet as Vixen examined their nails looking triumphant. "Shocked her good, we did. Bloody bitch deserved that one." the couple looked over to see Cedric and Cho arguing in what looked quite heated as Cho gestured over to them, her glare never leaving Cedric's. "She doesn't bloody deserve him,"

"I agree, Ced can do better. Now, I want to give you your gift, so give me my girlfriend back."

Vixen sighed. "Very well,"

Her violet eyes returned to their ocean hue, James smiled at her and took out a velvet yellow box with a black matte bow from his robe pocket, pushing it towards her across the table, she gasped and seized the box before she opened it carefully. She squealed as she looked at the silver chain, two pendants hung beside one another. A silver crescent moon and a black plated wolf seated to howl at the moon. "Oh Moony, it's beautiful, I love it!"

He stood from his seat and made his way over to her, grabbing the necklace as she held her hair up so he could clasp the necklace around her neck. "I figured you'd like it,"

"Like it? I bloody love it!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet and kissing him soundly in front of the entire tea shop.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Erin is actually a good friend of mine here IRL, transgender like this character and a Gryffindor, which we got him sorted a few days ago during our lunch break at school. It's the last time I think I'll ever see him IRL, and I hope he doesn't hate me for making this character of him without his permission. I don't think I've told any of you guys this before, but all my characters, my original OC's are all people I know in real life. Not their names of course, but their appearances are quite similar.**

 **Take Clover as an example; Clover is the OC of one of my very best friends, Callie. Clover and Callie look alike in the way that Callie and Clover always have their hair up with their noses in a book, which is how I met Callie.** ** _The Fault in Our Stars_** **was what she was reading that day, I just so happened to have my copy in my bag. BAM! Instant Besties. When I told her that I'd placed her in Hufflepuff to go along with the story and my Gryffindor best friend, Callie was quite upset, she embraces her Gryffindor self and I respect that, but she enjoys reading these chapters as much as you guys do. And she personally loved the Lot nickname Queenie, which is what my friends and I actually nicknamed her in real life.**

 **Amos is another example, after our friend Austin, who absolutely loved the idea of being a character in my books. It was his personal choice for the hawk-like eyes, so, with his permission, I made Amos, Rolanda Hooch's son. However, Austin is a Ravenclaw.**

 **Anna, is of course, as I've mentioned before, a version of me. However, she and I don't look alike at all. She has blackberry hair and blue eyes that flash violet. I have strawberry-brown hair and dark brown eyes.**

 **A final example, since there's too many to name them all, is Valeria. The only Slytherin friend in my group, I exaggerated her character quite a lot, as my best friend Val isn't mean or rude, although she is quite sarcastic. I knew I had to make an antagonist for my book and who better than a Slytherin? I knew Val would personally Avada me if I placed her in Hufflepuff with the rest of us.**

 **My apologies, this is getting rather long, I'll cut it here. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's more to come. I love you all so much. Remember, questions and reviews are always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you've prepared yourselves because here it is! Chapter 7! This is probably the longest chapter in this entire book and it's nearly 5 am here now, I've been working on it all night to have it uploaded for you all since you've all been so very patient with me. I have managed to keep my school laptop, for now, thank Merlin, although I don't know how long I'll be able to get away with it. Anyways, enough chatter. Enjoy chapter 7. Reference to a few lines from CoS Chapter 10.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**  
Petrified, Quidditch and Purebloods

* * *

 **March 29th, 1993**  
Hogwarts Grounds - Quidditch Pitch

"Oi! You're going down, Cloud!" One of the Weasley Twins teased as he flew passed her, upside down on his broom. Anna smirked as her eyes flashed violet.

"Not with your flying, George." He seemed surprised that Anna could tell him apart from his twin, however, his look of surprise was replaced with a smirk as he hovered next to her, finally flying upright.

He held out his hand to her with a smile, his Beater's bat in his other hand, slung over his shoulder. "May the best team win, Anna."

She smiled as her blue eyes returned, shaking his hand. "May the best team win, Weasley." Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced through the air and everyone looked down to find Rolanda Hooch waving them down. Everyone landed on the Pitch and walked towards her. Anna and Weaver couldn't help but notice the crowd was dispersing looking rather disappointed.

"This match has been cancelled," she said and Anna wasn't surprised when Weaver and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, snapped.

"You can't cancel Quidditch!" Weaver exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "We've been waiting for this match for weeks now!" Anna, Thomas and Cedric nodded vigorously.

"A couple students have turned up petrified, this match is cancelled until further notice. I'm sorry."

"But Professor!" Wood whinged. "We've got to play . . . the Cup . . . _Gryffindor_ ..."

Rolanda ignored his whining and turned to address the crowd, her wand pressed to her neck, her voice booming over all others with an obvious Sonorous Charm. "All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where their Head of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can please!"

Anna turned to look at the teams, noticing almost immediately that Harry was missing. She found him to the side with Minnie, he looked upset before Ron joined him, the boys exchanged a few words and with worried expressions ran off to the castle, what the witch also noticed was that the honey-brown curly haired witch was absent from their group, as much as she found the sport totally barbaric and said that it was just an excuse for students to be violent with one another; she always appeared whenever Gryffindor played against a team, showing her support for her best friend. However, today she was absent which was unlike her. "Hermione," Anna whispered as she darted off after Harry and Ron. "Harry! Ron! Wait up!" Anna called, but the pair of Gryffindors barely slowed.

"It's Hermione!" Harry called from over his shoulder, his pace at a run, Ron barely being able to keep up with his best friend himself.

"I figured," Anna said as she caught up with the boys. "She never misses a Gryffindor match. Ever." the pair of boys nodded.

"I just thought she was too busy reading in the library and had forgotten about the match," Ron said as the three entered the Entrance Hall to make their way to the Hospital Wing. Anna shook her head, her blackberry mane flying with the movement.

"Hermione never forgets anything, Ronald. She'd _never_ forget a match." Anna said as they walked the length of the corridor together.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was the slowest Anna had ever felt in her life.

"Anna's right, Ron. Even if Hermione hates the sport she'd always come to show support."

Ron thought about it before he nodded in agreement. "You're right Harry, now that I think about it, 'Mione's _never_ missed a match." Anna glared at the red-head and cleared her throat. "S-sorry, Anna. You're right too." Anna smiled and gave a firm nod of satisfaction before the pair entered the Hospital Wing.

They knew who they were going to see; they thought they had been prepared for the sight, but nothing prepared them for the sight of a sixth year Ravenclaw who was being tended to by Madam Pomfrey, Poppy moved a bit and Anna saw the glimmering of a Prefect badge pinned to the sixth-years robes and beside her was Hermione.

 _"(Hermione!)_ " Ron exclaimed, the pair of boys running to her bedside. She was frozen, her eyes open and glassy. Anna choked on a sob.

"They were found near the library," a voice said with sadness from behind Anna. Anna turned to look at Minnie.

"Mum," Anna choked out and Minerva hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Anna, love. I'm so sorry you had to see this," she gave Anna a squeeze before she let the little witch go. She walked over to Harry and Ron and picked up a small object. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was found lying next to them . . ." it was a circular mirror. The boys shook their heads and Minerva sighed as she watched the boys, the pair of Gryffindors both staring at Hermione. "I will escort you both to Gryffindor Tower," she said heavily. "I need to address the students in any case. Anna, please return to your Common Room, I will send Pomona to have a word with the Hufflepuffs. Please, be careful and don't go back alone," Anna nodded and put her fingers to her mouth, which resulted in a shrill whistle.

"You rang?" Peeves exclaimed as he flew in.

"Hey Peeves," Anna smiled.

"Well hello, dearie! Oh!" he frowned as he noticed Harry and Ron's frowns. "I see you've found more students."

"Peeves," Anna warned. "Now is not the time, would you mind being my escort back to my Common Room?" Peeves turned to grin at her wickedly, bowing low. Harry and Ron looked shocked that the Poltergeist was listening to her.

"I'd be delighted dearie," he lent her his arm and she gladly took it as the Poltergeist escorted her out of the Hospital Wing.

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room

"Thank you for escorting me back safely, Peeves." Anna smiled as the pair stood outside the portrait hole to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She gave the Poltergeist a curtsy which he returned with another low bow before he flew off.

"Is everything alright dear? The other portraits have been buzzing, but they haven't told me much." Helga asked she looked worried as Anna frowned the moment Peeves flew away.

"There's been another _double_ attack. Hermione and a sixth-year Ravenclaw Prefect named Penelope Clearwater." Helga gasped, a hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"Oh dear, I know she's a good friend of yours. Miss Granger I mean, will she be alright?" Anna sighed, shrugging, her frown deepening.

"I hope so, Merlin only knows what she was trying to accomplish with a mirror."

"Please send Misters Potter and Weasley my regards," Helga said as she swung open, letting Anna in.

"I will, thank you."

When she entered she was flunked by James, who looked utterly worried. He grabbed her face and examined it for injury. "You're alright? I heard the match was cancelled, everyone was escorted back to their Common Rooms."

"I'm fine, love. Penelope Clearwater and Hermione were petrified." Everyone gasped at the news.

"Oh, Anna!" Irys exclaimed, pushing James out of the way and engulfing Anna in a comforting hug. "What happened?"

"They found a mirror with them. It was horrible, her eyes are open and glassy and her body is still."

The Lot engulfed Anna in a comforting hug. The news was obviously very nerve-wracking for Anna since Hermione and Penelope were Muggle-borns.

"Everyone that's been petrified is Muggle-born, Anna you need to be extra careful around the corridors."

"I know."

* * *

 **April 6th, 1993**  
Shrieking Shack

Hopper and Moony were huddled in a corner watching everyone play and screw around. Ever since Hermione and Penelope had turned up petrified, Anna never walked the corridors alone. When she wasn't in class or with someone from the Lot, Anna was in the Hospital Wing with Poppy and Pomona tending to those who had been petrified. However, on this night, Anna found herself in the Shrieking Shack with the rest of the Lot.

Pads and Thorn were chasing one another. Red and Mar were rolling around trying to pin the other down in a show of dominance. Snow was perched on top of her armoire, cleaning her feathers and watching everyone with an, somewhat, amused expression. Paws and Claws were playing tug-of-war with a piece of scrap fabric they had found. Tip and Pride were resting their eyes near the armchairs. Queenie was playing in her own personal bubble with her ball of yarn, and Hopper and Moony were huddled in their little corner watching everyone else.

The timber wolf hadn't been in the mood to fuck around and play with everyone else, instead, she sulked for her friend, who was in the Hospital Wing at that moment, in the corner. Moony, who had been playing tug-of-war with Paws and Claws, approached her and lay down next to her, covering her body with his tail.

 _Don't worry, Hopper, Hermione will be fine,_ Moony told her, nuzzling her neck with his snout, drawing her out of her dark thoughts.

 _I'm still worried, Moony. What if she doesn't get better? What if she stays petrified forever? What if Poppy and Pomona fuck up the potion with the Mandrakes?_ Moony growled at her, halting her words and thoughts once more.

 _Don't talk like that Hopper, if anyone can bring her back it'd be you, Poppy and Pomona._ He yipped and she knew he was right.

 _What would I do without you, love?_ She yipped and nuzzled into his fur, breathing in his scent. Parchment, chocolate and grass.

He seemed to laugh and licked her cheek. _Be wallowing in self-pity, I s'pose?_

She barked a laugh and slapped him with her tail. _You're cruel._ He seemed to shrug and snuggled into the crook of her neck once more.

Moony nipped at her ear playfully and she jumped to her feet, bowing low and growling playfully in turn. He copied her movements and the pair began rolling around in a blur of blackberry and honey-brown, trying to pin the other. They ran into Red and Mar, the four separating into different directions at the impact in surprise before Red tried to pin James down, Mar doing the same with Hopper.

 _Don't be too rough with him Red!_ Hopper called as Mar managed to pin her down for only a moment.

Red was being pinned by Moony when she yipped. _Don't worry Hopper, you'll still have him in one piece when I'm done with him,_

 _That so?_ Moony seemed to cock an eyebrow before he suddenly found himself pinned beneath the fox.

The four continued to pin the other down for the rest of the evening.

In the wee hours, the Lot all turned when a sharp yip of pain filled the Shack, Moony crashed to the ground in a heap, whimpering in pain. _Moony!_ Hopper exclaimed, running to his side, Vixen and Anna were immensely worried about the werewolf, he limped when he tried to walk it off. _Are you alright?_

 _'M fine, love._ When he made to stand, he yipped in pain once more.

 _You are clearly not alright Moony,_ Queenie said as she cleaned her paw.

Hopper looked at his paw and found it bent in a painful way. _You broke your paw!_ The timber wolf exclaimed, before rounding on Red. _I told you not to be rough with him Red!_

 _He and I weren't even playing together!_ The fox countered, growling low, her ears back. Paws stood between them.

 _Now is not the time to argue you two! Help him up_! They did as told and helped Moony to the far corner of the room, where he yipped in pain and lay down, Hopper curled up next to him.

When dawn approached, the Lot left James to transform back, and James left for the Hospital Wing with Thomas and Cedric helping him walk. Everyone else left to prepare for the day of classes.

* * *

 **April 7th, 1993**  
Hogwarts - Charms Classroom

When the Lot—except James, who was still recovering from his broken ankle—entered their Charms class, Anna rolled her eyes when she found the Slytherins there too, impatiently waiting for class to begin. Valeria, Justin and Travis were among them, the moment Travis had noticed Anna, he stared, the witch began to find it rather uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Oi!" Weaver called, gaining the wizard's attention. "Stop bloody staring at her!" Weaver snapped after 20 minutes of Travis staring at Anna. He gave Anna an apologetic smile before he looked away.

"Thanks, Pads," Anna said, her tone grateful.

"The last thing we need is Moony finding out Travis Bloodwell is giving you the hungry fucking stare."

"That was creepy as fuck," Mia whispered from Weaver's left. The two other witches agreed.

After class, Anna stayed behind to help Professor Flitwick clean up the classroom after Weaver, Mia and Thomas made something explode. "Thank you so much for your help Miss Cloud, keep up the good work and I'll put in a good word to qualify you for a Prefect badge."

Anna smiled and waved him off. "I just love helping others, being a Prefect isn't what I'm after Professor, but by all means, I'd love to put a few students in their place," she said with a wink and Flitwick threw his head back and laughed.

"Alright, off you go, I can clean up the rest myself. 15 Points to Hufflepuff for your help."

Anna smiled and gave a curt nod before she left the classroom, giving Professor Flitwick a wave before she closed the door behind her.

oOoOoOo

Fifth Floor Corridor - Hidden Alcove

As Anna walked passed the fifth-floor corridor's hidden alcove that she usually reserved to argue with Vixen, she felt herself being pulled back, finding herself face-to-face with Travis.

"Travis! What the fuck?"

"Shh! I need to talk to you."

"You could've just bloody asked. Instead of scaring the shit out of me, felt like I was being bloody kidnapped."

Travis had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, clearly waiting for him to explain himself. Suddenly, he smirked and Anna paled, that hungry glint in his eye was back. _Absolutely not!_ Vixen shrieked, dreading what was to come. _Take out your wand Anna! Take out your fucking wand now!_

 _Hang on Vix, I wanna know what he wants._

 _He wants to shag you, that's what he fucking wants!_ She shrieked. _You and James are a couple, you should know that bloody look! James gives you that bloody look before he shags you!_

"Umm T-Travis?" She stammered, backing up a few steps as he stalked towards her, that hungry glint in his eyes even worse than before. "What d-do you w-want from me?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He started. "I see the way you look at me, Anna. I know you want me too."

"W-what?" she stammered, looking absolutely flustered, the colour in her face draining. "James and I are dating, you know this. I haven't looked at anyone like I look at him. I'm not a cheater." her back hit the wall of the alcove and he had her cornered, his lips only an inch away from hers. "You're too close,"

"I think you're enjoying this,"

She shook her head violently, her hair flying around her. "No! I'm not! Travis! Get away from me!" she screamed, hoping to Merlin someone could hear her, but no one came to her rescue. His lips suddenly crashed on hers, searing them with a bruising kiss that she tried her hardest to fight off, but he was too strong. His hand went to her breast and squeezed, making Anna choke back a sob. _Vixen! Help me! Please fucking help me!_

 _About fucking time!_ Anna's blue eyes shifted to violet as the witch drew her wand, pointing it directly at Travis' neck. "Get the fuck away from me!" Vixen pushed him off, he landed on his ass a couple feet away from her.

His eyes were wide, the hungry glint was suddenly gone. He knew he was in trouble now, but the hungry glint returned moments later, her wrath seemed to excite him. "Ooo! I love it when you get angry like this!"

 _"Oscausi!"_ Suddenly, Travis' mouth disappeared as though he never had one. His eyes were wide with shock, Vixen was furious, Anna was in the back of their mind—shaking uncontrollably—looking utterly terrified of what she just experienced. "If you _ever! Ever!_ Come near me again, I'll kill you! Got it?"

Travis nodded frantically, his eyes still wide with shock as Vixen stormed away, refusing to mutter the counter curse to her original curse.

A few floors down and far away from Travis, Anna's blue eyes returned as she huddled in another hidden alcove, hugging her knees to her chest and she burst into tears. "Thank you, Vixen,"

A mirror expanded on the wall across from her and Vixen was knelt before her looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"No! I'm not alright! You saw what he just did!" Anna cried, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I couldn't even fight him off! No one must ever know about this, promise me Vixen. _Promise_ me!"

"You have my word Anna, but what about James? Travis is going to tell others you shagged anyways? What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth, but for now. I need a minute." Vixen nodded and sat down, cross-legged across from Anna, a frown on her face. "You knew this would happen,"

Sadly, Vixen nodded. "I've been through it, Anna. I'm so sorry, you had to witness that, I tried to warn you."

"He did it to you too, didn't he? When you were me?" Vixen nodded.

"I'm so sorry Anna if there's one thing on this entire fucking, fucked up planet that I wish I could change, it would be what just happened."

Slowly, Anna nodded. "No one can know about this, not Weaver, not Cedric, not Thomas, especially _not_ Mia and Clover—they'd fucking kill him—"

"After what he did to us, Anna. He bloody deserves to suffer," for once, the two witches agreed on something, which was rare, to say the least.

* * *

 **April 12th, 1993**  
Great Hall

As Vixen had predicted, Travis had bragged that he and Anna had shagged, the rumours had reached the Mischiefous Lot that cloudy April morning and they were furious.

James, Mia, Cedric, Thomas, Weaver and Holly had just entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, passing by some Slytherins who were all talking in hushed whispers.

"Didja hear? Travis shagged the Hufflepuff Hazard last week," one was saying.

"What!?" Weaver shouted, rounding on them. "What the fuck did you just say?"

The other sneered at her with a look of disdain, before he noticed James among them and smirked. "I said the little Mudblood shagged Travis, don't know why he agreed, she's already running off with a blood-traitor, but Travis said she practically begged for it!"

One look at James and the Lot glared at the Slytherins, their furry friend was crying at the news. "Serves you right, you little blood-traitor, why would she want you anyway?"

"That's enough!" someone snapped from the doors to the Great Hall. They all turned and Justin was there, his arms crossed looking pissed.

"C'mon Justin! We were just having a little fun!"

"I said that's enough Wilkes."

"What do you want Rosier?" Weaver snapped, one hand hovering over her pocket where she usually kept her wand.

"Easy, Sprout," he said cautiously as he stepped towards them. "I just came to offer my apologies to your friend, Anna I mean."

"After what we just found out, she's _not_ our bloody friend!" Holly snapped, the ends of her dark red hair sparking.

"I thought the rumours were false," Justin said, cocking a brow in confusion. "Did you ask her?"

"Why would we want to?" Mia snapped.

"Easy witch, I'm just bloody saying, she's supposed to be your friend, you aren't at all curious to see if Travis is lying?"

"Why _are_ you curious to find out if he is lying?" Thomas countered, moving to stand in front of the witches, Cedric doing the same.

Justin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "He usually is,"

Anna entered the Great Hall in better spirits that cloudy morning, after what had transpired with Travis in the fifth floor hidden alcove, he hadn't bothered her. In fact, he avoided her at all costs, in classes, in the corridors, in the Entrance Hall, in the Courtyard, he even avoided her glare whenever he entered a room they had no choice but to share. However, Anna's mood quickly shattered when she met the Lot's glare, James looked crushed and when Anna sat with them for breakfast, most of them left without a word, except James who scooted a few feet away from her. It was obvious he'd been crying.

"Alright," Anna said abruptly when she felt Weaver's glare burning a hole in the side of her head, for the fifth time in 5 minutes. "What the bloody hell is going on, eh?"

"You bloody tell me, red witch,"

A few Hufflepuff's who had heard the slur gaped at the ebony haired witch, her Quidditch goggles were actually straight on her head for once, but she looked murderous.

Anna's eyes flashed violet as she jumped to her feet, her wand drawn. "Weaver Hibiscus Sprout! You did _not_ just call me a scarlet witch!"

Weaver jumped to her feet in turn, her wand trained on Anna, her green eyes flashing dangerously. The entire Hufflepuff table gasped in horror and squished against one another to get out of the way, knowing full well that this would end badly. However, the Head Table seemed to be oblivious to what was transpiring at the Hufflepuff table. "You bloody well bet I did! Tassiyanna Maria Cloud! You bloody cheated on James!"

Anna bristled. "W-what?"

"You fucking cheated on him with Bloodwell!"

"No, I didn't, where the fucking hell did you hear that?"

In reply, Weaver gestured to the Slytherin table, who all avoided Anna's gaze as she turned to glare daggers at Travis who met her gaze for the first time that week, he looked absolutely victorious. "Stay the fuck away from us! All of us! You bloody well better get used to sleeping on the Common Room couch, or better yet, go the fuck home to Mummy and Daddy will ya?" James stood, his eyes a liquid gold as he growled at Weaver. "Don't fucking start with me James! She made you fucking cry!"

"You had no bloody right to say that to her Pads!" James shouted, finally catching Minnie's attention from the Head Table, she jumped to her feet suddenly with a loud gasp, catching Severus' attention as well. She rushed over to the Hufflepuff table where Severus now saw what his eyes had failed to show him only a moment earlier. Anna and Weaver had each other at wand-point—again—and James was standing, his hands firmly pressed into the wood of the table, he looked to be growling.

"Weaver!" Mia hissed. "Put it away!"

"No! She has no right to fucking waltz in here as though everything is bloody normal when we know what bloody well happened! She's a red witch!"

"What in Godric's name is going on here!" Minerva shouted, catching the attention of every single student in the Great Hall.

"How fucking dare you!" Anna screamed, the ends of her hair sparking, yet her eyes never flashed violet when she steadied her wand hand. _"Oscausi!"_

"Anna!" Clover cried, jumping to shield Weaver from the curse but it was too late. Weaver now stood there with no mouth, looking right pissed that it had happened once again.

"Anna! What the fuck!" James shouted, turning on her, shocked that her eyes were still blue.

"I SAID WHAT THE GODRIC IS GOING ON HERE!" Minerva bellowed, finally catching the attention of the feuding Hufflepuffs, who held the other at wand-point.

Anna was the first to speak. "She called me a scarlet witch!" the witch shouted, pointing at Weaver, the tears began streaming down her face. "Twice!" she added.

"60 Points from Hufflepuff for cursing a fellow student, again!" Minerva shouted, however, Anna showed no shame in what she had done once again, this time it had been she, herself, who had done it and not Vixen, who she had to mentally battle with to control their body. "And detention to you all this Friday. Anna, come with me this very instant!" Minerva practically dragged Anna from the Great Hall, looking murderous that she had caught her adopted daughter once again, cursing another student, the very same student she had cursed the year before.

The Slytherin table laughed, however, Travis wasn't laughing, he looked rather ashamed of himself at what he had done, at what he had caused.

oOoOoOo

Minerva's Office

"Again with this conversation young lady!" Minerva shouted.

"She called me a scarlet witch!" Anna cried, her eyes flashing violet as Vixen took over.

"She bloody well did Minerva! She's lucky Anna was able to control me because I cannot promise that I wouldn't have used an Unforgivable!" Vixen looked murderous and Minerva gasped, she had completely forgotten that Anna and Vixen were the very same person, that they shared a body.

"So it was you who hexed her this time Anna!"

"Yes! And I bloody well meant it this time!" Anna shouted, looking murderous in turn.

"Why did she call you a scarlet witch?"

"Because Travis Bloodwell spread the rumour that he and Anna shagged when we hexed him last week!" Vixen blurted, point blank.

"Vixen!" Anna cried as Vixen clapped a hand to her mouth. The witch turned and pointed her wand at the nearest stretch of blank wall. _"Speculo!"_ then the witch proceeded to shout at her near-identical reflection, who shouted right back at her with an air of defiance.

"You're fucking joking right Vixen?! You promised me you'd keep it a secret!"

"After what he did to you, Anna! Fuck no! He will not get away with it any longer!" Vixen turned to Minerva. "He bloody put his hands on her without her permission, with a sexual intent might I add Minerva," Minerva gasped and her mouth pressed into a hard line. "He's been feeding the fire by saying they shagged when that's clearly _not_ what bloody happened. I had to curse him off of us!"

"Vixen stop!" Anna cried.

"No Anna!" Vixen shouted, rounding on the witch that stood near the fireplace, crying her heart out. "You've held this in for nearly a week now and I've seen how it's affected you personally, the time is right for this Anna, he needs to be punished."

"While I agree that he needs to be punished Vix, _this_ is not the way to do it!"

"Anna!" Vixen shouted, her violet eyes narrowing to slits. "This is serious! He touched you sexually and bloody kissed you, he had no right even after you said no and tried to push him away!"

"He did what!" Minerva shouted, looking absolutely murderous at the news she had just heard.

"He groped us, Minerva! Bloody kissed us too! I hexed him good and it's been affecting Anna in the worst way possible!"

"That is unacceptable!" Minerva shouted. "I'm glad you told me, Miss Potter, he will be punished for his actions."

"No!"

"Anna," Minerva sighed. "His actions were unacceptable, to say the least."

"Bloody bragged to everyone that we shagged him too!" Vixen continued. "Weaver called us a scarlet witch because of it! Twice!"

"I don't fucking care!" Anna shouted through her tears.

"Language young lady!" Minerva hissed.

"Minerva, we aren't children anymore!"

"I don't bloody care!" Minerva shouted. "Children or not! I will not accept foul language!"

"Like that's what needs to be taken care of at the moment!" Vixen countered.

"Miss Potter, as I thank you for informing me of Mister Bloodwell's actions towards Anna, however, I will not allow for such foul language to fall so easily from my daughter's mouth!"

"Minerva—"

The door slammed open and Severus walked in. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said abruptly, looking ashamed for having not knocked first.

"It's alright Severus," Vixen said, clearly relieved to see a familiar face.

"Vixen?"

"Hello Sev," Vixen smiled, her eyes flashing ocean blue.

"Merlin! It is you! How?"

"Vixen and I can only separate with the help of a mirror," Anna explained, Severus lifted his head in understanding and entered the room to stand face-to-face with Vixen's reflection in Anna's mirror.

"I heard arguing,"

Anna glared at Vixen, hissing in their mind to keep her mouth shut on the subject they had just been discussing. "It's alright Severus, it will be dealt with, right Minerva?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, Miss Potter, it will be dealt with."

"Black," Vixen corrected her.

"What?"

"It's Miss Black. Mrs Black, actually, but you can still call me Miss Potter if you'd like Minerva."

"Sirius?"

Severus and Vixen burst into laughter. "Merlin no! He belongs to Mia, always has. I married Regulus, Minerva, I apologize for not inviting you to the wedding."

"I was there Minerva, she's telling the truth," Severus said with a smile, something that made Minerva gape at him. "I've smiled before Minerva, don't act so surprised."

"My apologies Severus, I just haven't seen you smile in years."

"I make him smile all the time." They all turned to gaze at Anna, who had fallen to her knees and was wiping the tears from her cheeks. "'M fine now, Vixen if you say the time is right for him to be punished then I won't argue anymore," she turned to Minerva and sighed. "Do what you have to do Mum,"

oOoOoOo

Third Floor Corridor

After lunch, Anna found herself wandering the third-floor corridor, alone and rather shaken at what had just transpired between herself and James. Even Vixen was rather shaken up at the events that had just taken place not moments ago. Anna wiped the new tears from her cheeks and rubbed at her neck, it was bright red and burning. The events of a few minutes ago still bouncing around in her mind.

"You bloody cheated on me!" he had shouted at her, grabbing her wrist tightly to keep her from turning her back on him.

"That's a lie!" Vixen had shouted back. "Travis is a bloody liar!"

"Prove it!"

"How do you expect me to bloody prove it? Our word isn't enough anymore, is it?"

"No!" James shouted, suddenly grabbing the wolf necklace from around her neck.

"James don't!" Anna shouted, but it was too late as it snapped off her neck, the burning pain in the back of her neck made her yelp. "Why would you do that!" he threw it spitefully at her feet.

"I'm done with your games Anna!"

"What the fuck are you talking about games?"

"I've seen the way you look at him," Anna groaned in annoyance.

"Not this again, James I've only ever had eyes for you!"

"What about Al and Weasley?"

"You mean George? He had eyes for me! That was first-year James! Fucking first year!"

"I don't bloody care! You got him back!"

"Because we made it into a fucking game!"

"And Al?"

"He kissed me!"

James threw his arms up and shied away from her as though she was suddenly infected with dragonpox. "Stay away from me, Anna. I've had my heart broken by you once too many times,"

"And what about my heart James! What about my heart? Do you think I wouldn't have befriended you if I knew you needed a friend? Do you think I should've just stayed away from you with the knowledge of your lycanthropy? Do you think I said yes just for the hell of it when we first started dating? Do you think I wouldn't have become a fucking Animagus for you? Do you bloody think I'm playing this game to toy with your heart on purpose?"

"Yes!" Anna suddenly burst into tears and turned away from him to hide them from him. "I'm sorry Anna but I'm done with your games."

"He sexually touched me without my consent!" Anna blurted. "Vixen hexed him to get him off of me, but if you really wish to be done with me, then the damage has been done, it's not like I gave you my body, my heart, my virginity, my fucking soul."

Before James could reply, Anna ran off down the corridor, tears stinging her eyes and running down her cheeks. He made he run after her, to stop her, but he knew he'd only make it worse at this point. He sighed and looked at his feet, where the broken necklace lay still, from where it had hung joyfully from her throat only moments earlier. He picked it up, sighed and made to pocket the broken necklace before he noticed something etched into the black plate of the wolf pendant.

 _J.S.+T.C._

James sighed. "Merlin, what have I done,"

* * *

 **Ooo! Another cliffhanger, originally this chapter was even longer, but with over 14 pages for this chapter already in my files now, I decided to cut it. I also don't mean to offend anyone with what transpires between Anna and Travis, that bit for me is rather personal. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I've worked my ass off to finish it for you tonight. Chapter 8 will be up soon and I'm surprised at how quickly this book is coming along now that I'm one school. We're already at Chapter 8 and I've only started this book not even a month ago, as I date my books the day I begin them and the day I complete it, which, by the way, is rather satisfying to document a story you've worked so hard on as complete. Remember questions and reviews are always welcome, as are flames so I can better my writing experience for all readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My dear and loyal readers, I am so sorry for my long absence. I swear I have a good reason, but I'm pleased to say that I have once again returned. I have missed you all so much and to those of you who were patient enough to wait for my return, I adore you all. I will not keep you much longer, I just wanted to wish you all well and to inform you that I will be posting as often as I can, I have chapters that need attention and others that need to be posted. This book is nearly finished, it's been finished for a while in all truth but I haven't had any way to post it until now. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy. :) T. T. Zoldy**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**  
Creatures: Magical and Heart-Wrenching

* * *

 **May 7** **th, 1993**  
Just Outside the Forbidden Forest – Paddock for Care of Magical Creatures

"Phoenixes," Professor Kettleburn began, grinning at his students, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, as he paced back and forth in front of them at the head of the class, all his students were sitting in the soft grass, listening to him attentively. A lovely bird of scarlet and gold was standing on a perch proudly, meticulously cleaning its feathers. "Now can anyone tell me where phoenixes are found?"

Naturally, several hands flew to the sky, including Anna's, Jamie's and Clover's.

"Miss Cloud?" Anna smiled at him when he gave her a thoughtful smile and gestured for her to stand up. Anna stood with a smile.

"They can be found in Egypt, India and China. They nest on mountain peaks, sir."

"Precisely, take 10 points for Hufflepuff," Anna beamed as she sat back down. "Now can anyone tell me what magical properties a phoenix possesses? Yes, Miss Amara?"

Clover stood and adjusted her glasses, almost importantly. "Phoenix tears have healing powers, sir, and their song is known to be rather encouraging to those of purest hearts and to strike fear into the hearts of those who are impure."

"Excellent! Take 15 points for Hufflepuff!" Professor Kettleburn exclaimed, clearly impressed. Clover retook her seat, throwing Anna a sneer, that the witch simply responded to by rolling her eyes. "Now can anyone tell me why the Ministry of Magic clearly states that phoenixes are a Class 4?"

Irys' hand flew into the air and Professor Kettleburn smiled at her, gesturing for her to stand. "The Classification 4, of the Ministry of Magic states in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them that they are dangerous and require a specialist. However, phoenixes are classified for a completely different reason, they are classified as a Class 4, not because they are dangerous or aggressive, but because they are difficult to domesticate."

"Well done, Miss Bones! Another 15 points to Hufflepuff. Now, who can tell me the age a phoenix reaches before it dies? Miss Cloud?"

Anna stood once again and smiled kindly. "A phoenix attains a great age before it dies; it doesn't die completely. It will be reborn from its ashes as a chick and restart life anew. No one knows the exact age a phoenix reaches before it burns, but in my opinion, I suspect that life span is rather short since they reach full maturity only after a short time."

"Excellent Miss Cloud! 20 points to Hufflepuff!" Anna retook her seat and threw Clover a victorious smile of her own as Clover glared daggers at her before her expression softened and she looked away quickly. Anna turned and was face to face with James, who had silently moved to sit next to her.

"I thought about what you—"

"Shh!" Anna snapped at him, cutting him off, clearly not wanting to hear another word he had to say. "You made your decision Summers, it's final. Now quiet, I'm trying to listen."

Suddenly, Anna visibly flinched when the phoenix at the front began to sing, with a quick look around Anna noticed only a couple people—including herself—recoiled at the song while everyone else seemed to be drawn forwards, the few others to recoil at the song were Weaver, Clover and a few Ravenclaws Anna was acquainted with. Her heart sank as the singing grew louder, it was heart-wrenching and Vixen was visibly covering her ears while Anna tried her best to look indifferent, however, James noticed her immediate reaction. "The song," he began as she couldn't take it anymore and covered her ears tightly trying to block out the noise. "It strikes fear into your heart, doesn't it?" Anna violently shook her head, looking on the verge of tears. James raised his hand and Professor Kettleburn, gestured for him to speak after he realized the boy's hand was in the air. "May I take Miss Cloud to the Hospital Wing, Professor? She isn't feeling well."

"Of course, Mister Summers, grab your things."

James helped Anna to her feet and the pair grabbed their bags, leaving the class with Weaver and Clover glaring at the back of Anna's head. When the noise died away, Anna visibly relaxed, her hands finally leaving her ears. "My heart isn't pure, Summers, if you were wondering. I have Vixen in my head." James rolled his eyes. "And I have the wolf, yet it affected you more than the others. Why?"

Anna's eyes flashed violet as Vixen took over. "Because there are things that I've done in the past that I wish I could change James. I'm not as pure as you think."

"Like what?" Vixen simply shook her head as the pair continued down the corridor. It had been nearly a month since they had a proper conversation without the others breathing on the back of their necks.

"I'm sorry love, I can't speak about it. I want to tell you, I really do, but it could do more hurt than good if I tell you. Besides I can't even if I tried."

James lifted his head. "Hospital Wing is this way, Anna,"

Anna's blue eyes returned as she turned to give him a confused look. "We're actually going to the Hospital Wing? I thought you were bullshiting."

James shook his head with an amused flash of his pale green eyes before he frowned. "No, I'm genuinely worried about you, Hopper. You've shut everyone out, even Winky and Tilly and they are genuinely worried about you, as is everyone else." Anna rolled her eyes with a snort. "Don't do that, Hopper. They are, as much as they won't admit it, they are worried about you, especially Pride and Snow." Anna's expression softened.

"They are?"

James halted them in front of the clock tower, the Hospital Wing just down the corridor. He grabbed her shoulders, holding her at arm's length. "Yes, and I can tell Pads and Queenie are worried about you too, as much as they hate to admit it. I see them giving you worried glances during lessons as though you'll burst into tears again like last week." Anna looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze. "I know why you were upset Anna; I've seen you in the Hospital Wing with Poppy and Professor Sprout, helping them with the injured and those who were petrified. You spend an awful lot of time with Hermione."

"She's one of my best mates, James. It's like she's family." her eyes flashed violet as Vixen took over.

"We failed to protect her when she needed us most," Vixen chimed in as Anna's blue eyes returned.

"You couldn't have known that Hermione would be attacked Anna, you either Vixen." Vixen returned with a heavy sigh. Anna gasped as her blue eyes solidified, she pulled away from Jamie's grasp and pulled him by the collar into a hidden alcove where she pointed her wand at a blank stretch of wall. "Speculo. You motherfucker! You knew!"

Vixen stood in place of Anna and James' reflections as she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, Anna. I knew."

"We could've prevented it!" Anna snapped, the ends of her hair sparking.

Vixen sighed heavily again. "No Anna, we couldn't have. Sadly, I wish there were a way in which we could've saved her. She'll be fine. Trust me on that."

"How can I bloody trust you if you won't tell me anything!"

"I can't Anna! I've already told you, some things I can't tell you, you need to experience it."

"That's rubbish!"

"Anna, I care for her as much as you do. She's like a sister to me, she always has been. She always will be."

* * *

Flashback  
 **April 21st, 1993**  
Hogwarts - Hospital Wing

 _Anna sat in the vacant chair next to Hermione's petrified body. "I know you can hear me Hermione, and I know you're probably terrified right now and I understand why. Just know that I'm here now and that I promise that I'll try to protect you from now on." Of course, Hermione couldn't answer her, Anna knew this, sadly. Yet she still felt the need to remind her that she'd always be there to protect the curly-haired witch._

Don't worry Anna, we've discussed this before, she'll be fine. _Vixen said reassuringly._

 _"I know."_

 _"Miss Cloud? Could you come here for a moment? I need a hand with those who were injured last Quidditch game."_

 _"Of course, Poppy," Anna said before she gave Hermione a small smile and stood from her seat, leaving Hermione's bedside and moving over to Poppy who was attempting to convince a very grumpy George Weasley to drink a Pain Potion as he supported a broken wrist._

 _"Mister Weasley, I'd advise that you follow directions while you are in my care, less you want me to shove it down your throat myself," Madam Pomfrey huffed, he looked at her wide-eyed, yet Anna laughed as she approached._

 _"Give it to me Poppy, I'll get him to drink it," Anna smiled as Poppy gave Anna a look of relief as she passed the young witch the bottle of Pain Potion._

 _"Thank you, Miss Cloud, after this do you mind running to Severus and grabbing a few Blood Replenishing Potions from his supply? Pomona and I appreciate your help, Miss Cloud, we'll be sure to put in good word for a Prefect Badge."_

 _"Of course, Poppy! And as I've said before, I have no interest in a Prefect Badge, I just love helping others." Anna smiled brightly as Poppy walked off to help another injured student, as it happened, she went off to help James, who looked perfectly fine and incomplete health, but Anna knew he had taken to stalking her around the castle in his spare time. She ignored him and his gaze as she shoved the Pain Potion into George's hand. "Just bloody drink it, will ya?"_

 _He waggled his eyebrows at her with a smug grin. "Cheeky witch, aren't you?" she smirked smugly and took a seat on the bed next to him rather than the vacant chair that sat beside the bed, with her wolf senses she could hear James silently growling from across the room._

 _"Just bloody drink it, George before I follow Poppy's orders and shove it down your throat for you," his eyebrows shot to his hairline in surprise at her words, yet she was smirking, which made his grin grow. He put his good arm up in surrender and drank the potion, the look of relief immediately flooding his features. "Better?" he nodded. "Good, now I'm off." she stood but gave a yelp of surprise when he pulled her down again with his good arm, hugging her close to him. "G-George? Are you alright?"_

 _"He broke your heart, didn't he?"_

 _Anna could hear James growling and she could practically_ feel _his glare. "James?" the growling from across the room ceased when Anna spoke his name in question. George nodded._

 _"You've still got a red mark on your neck; it's been there for weeks now. What happened?"_

 _"I don't want to talk about it now, George. Later perhaps. I best be off; those potions won't collect themselves."_

 _She stood and went to leave before she gave James a smirk, turning quickly, chastely kissing George's forehead for good measure before she gave the Weasley a secret wink and sauntered off. The growling was deafening in her ears and she even heard Poppy yelp in surprise as the Hospital Wing doors banged shut behind her._

oOoOoOo

Flashback Continues  
Dungeons - Potions Classroom

 _Anna stood at the door of the Potions classroom in the Dungeons. She knocked and entered, giving an apologetic glance to the students who looked up. "Sorry to bother your class, Professor, I'm here to pick up the supply of potions for Madam Pomfrey."_

 _He smiled at her from his desk and waved her forward. The students of second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gawking at Snape in surprise at his smile. "They're in my office, Miss Cloud," he turned to his classroom of students, his hard gaze returning before he spoke in his usual monotone voice. "Continue your work in my absence." he turned to Anna and smiled once more. "Miss Cloud, follow me." The pair left the classroom to his office, once out of earshot from the class, Anna burst into laughter. "Did I do something you find amusing, Miss Cloud?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow and giving her a sideways glance._

 _"You don't have to be so hard on them Sev," she said as her laughter died down. "Even when I'm not around, I think they liked seeing you smile."_

 _Severus smiled at her as they entered his office and he grabbed the potions, carefully handing them to her. "I'll try to smile more, so how have you been doing?" Anna frowned. "I take it, not so well?" Anna shook her head. "Would you like to speak about it?" he gestured to the armchairs they usually use for long conversations and some tea. She gave him a grateful smile but shook her head._

 _"I should be getting back to Poppy and Pomona; however, Vixen and I will stop by for tea sometime next week and we can discuss it."_

 _"I'd enjoy that, how about ... Friday after my lesson?" she smiled at him and nodded in agreement._

 _"I'd like that, anyways, Severus, I best be off. Poppy's waiting for these potions." she turned to leave, but Severus stopped her before she could leave his office. "What is it Sev?"_

 _"I just remembered I wanted to give you an update on what we will be doing with Mister Bloodwell." she fully turned and gave him her full attention. "He will have a hearing before the Wizengamot, you are required to attend, I'm sure Minerva will give you further details on the matter. She and I will accompany you to the Ministry. All we are waiting for now is the date of the trial." Anna thought it over before she nodded. "The moment the trial date is set, I will personally be the one to inform you."_

 _"Thank you, Severus, for helping me with this." Severus smiled and gave her a wave of his hand._

 _"Think nothing of it, Miss Cloud. No one deserves to feel unsafe at Hogwarts."_

 _Anna's eyes solidified to violet as Vixen took over and the Gryffindor smirked at Severus. "I always knew you'd be a good Professor. Didn't I tell you Sev?" he bowed his head with an embarrassed smile and nodded._

 _Vixen winked at him before Anna resumed control of their body. The blue-eyed witch gave her Professor a beaming smile and bid him farewell before the office door closed behind her._

Flashback Ends

* * *

 **May 8th, 1993  
** Hufflepuff Common Room - 4th Year Girl Dormitory

Anna stood outside the door to her dorm room, a room she hadn't slept in since she had told Minerva about what transpired with Travis. It was Clover's 15th birthday. Anna clutched the wrapped present closer to her chest as laughter sounded from behind the closed door. The sound made Anna smile. She took a deep breath and let it out before she raised her hand and knocked. The laughing ceased almost immediately, she heard footsteps approach, but the door didn't open. "Go away, Cloud." she heard someone say. It was Mia's voice.

"I just wanted to give Clover her gift." She heard the chatting behind the door that followed her statement.

"I'm not letting her in," Mia stated and Anna heard her step away from the door.

Anna heard Irys hiss. "Mia! That's not nice!"

"After everything she put us through, I'm still not letting her in." Mia clarified and Anna heard her sit on a four-poster. Anna heard mumbling and pressed her ear against the door to hear it better. She knew that voice, the only voice that hadn't spoken, Clover. Anna had walked by Weaver and Holly in the Common Room.

"Say that again Queenie,"  
"Yea, we didn't catch that."

Silence followed. Anna sighed and pressed her forehead against the wood of the door. "Clover, Irys, Mia, I don't know if you can hear me but I want you guys to hear me out. I wanted to apologize for my actions, when I see Weaver and Holly, I'll tell them this too. You guys never gave me the chance to explain what actually happened with Bloodwell. I never shagged him, he touched me without my consent. I knew you guys would react the way you did if I told you, and I guess I was just scared," she stood up straight and sighed. "I understand if you guys don't want to see me, so I'll just leave your gift out here and I'll go. I understand when I'm not wanted." she made to put the gift down but the door opened and Anna stood up straight once more, clutching the gift close to her chest. "Clo—" Anna suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug. Anna was too shocked to hug her back.

When Clover pulled away, she had tears in her eyes as she pulled Anna into the room and closed the door behind them.

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room - 4th Year Girls Dormitories

The dormitory door slammed open and Weaver and Holly entered, at the sight of Anna, Weaver drew her wand and demanded an explanation.

Mia and Irys jumped to their feet and shielded the girls behind them. "We want to hear her out Pads! Relax!"

"No! I will not bloody well relax! She hurt James!" Anna mumbled something incoherent and everyone turned to look at her. "What did you say Cloud? Got something to say now?"

Anna spoke up with a deep sigh of shame. "I never wanted to hurt him, Pads, I love James with all my heart, the last thing I wanted to ever do was hurt him. I never cheated; Travis lied. Why the bloody hell would I go for that creepy prat in the first place. He pursued me, cornered me in an alcove on the fifth floor and sexually groped me. I never meant to hurt any of you, you guys are the only family I have left, beside Minnie. I-I just didn't know how to tell you guys." Anna burst into tears, covering her face with her hands as she cried.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Clover asked as she took a seat on her four-poster, next to Anna, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. Irys and Mia joined her soon after.

"I didn't know how you guys would react; I was scared."

"That's a serious accusation, Hopper."

Anna looked up and glared at Holly. "Would I ever lie to you Hols? With something as serious as this?" Holly's eyes widened as she slowly shook her head, hanging her head low in shame at how she had not believed her friend in the first place.

"Is something being done about it?" Weaver spoke up and all eyes trained on the ebony-haired witch, who had finally lowered her wand and was putting it away in her robe pocket. Anna nodded. "Who all knows about it?"

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape know, Snape walked in while Minnie and I were discussing it."

"Are they doing anything about it?"

Anna gave a firm nod. "Snape informed me that there would be a hearing before the Wizengamot," the girls gasped at the news. "I'm required to attend, Severus said he'd inform me when the date of the hearing is set. I never meant to hurt you guys, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

Holly gasped suddenly. "Does James know about this?"

Anna replied by simply shaking her head.

"You need to tell him, Hopper. He deserves an explanation."

Anna sighed. "I know."

"Anna!" Clover exclaimed. "What the bloody hell happened to the back of your neck!?"

"James ripped off the necklace he gave me. The mark has been there for weeks now."

"Why not use a Glamour Charm?"

Anna gave her friends a shy, embarrassed look as a bout of nervous laughter bubbled up. 'I can't reach.' She said with a shrug, showing them she indeed couldn't reach.

The girls laughed. "How about we give Queenie her gifts now?" Everyone agreed, including a very enthusiastic Clover, of course.

Clover opened her gifts one by one, most of them were magical books with their moving covers, however when Anna gave Clover her gift last, Clover was surprised to find a small, thick book that seemed to have no magical properties whatsoever. The cover that stood still read: To Kill a Mockingbird.

"It's a Muggle book. When I went to school, before Hogwarts, they made us read it. That's a brand-new copy, I figured you'd like it." Anna said with a small shy smile.

Clover returned the smile and gave Anna a hug in thanks. Anna hugged her back this time.

* * *

 **May 19th, 1993**  
The Great Hall

The Mischiefous Lot were back to normal, all except the fact that Anna was still ignoring James' advances. He'd taken to sitting right next to her during meals and classes. Still following her in the corridors in his spare time. She hadn't told him yet, she was scared.

Today, however, was different.

While the Lot ate breakfast, chatting and laughing with and at one another, Severus approached the Hufflepuff table and more specifically, Anna. "Miss Cloud?" Anna's laughing ceased and turned to look at him. Severus had to repress the urge to frown that his presence had taken that from her so quickly. "Would you come with me? There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you." Anna nodded, gave her friends an apologetic look and gathered her things, rising from the bench and following her Potions Professor, who led her to the Courtyard.

"I assume this is about the hearing?" Anna asked and Severus nodded as the pair walked around the Courtyard, before they sat on a bench in the shade.

"The hearing is set for November 24th, of this year. You will be required to attend and give your testimony to the Wizengamot. Mister Bloodwell will give his side of the story on another day. The 24th is the day you give your side of the story."

"Severus. He won't get in too much trouble for simply groping us, that's mental." Vixen cut in.

"Quite right you are, Miss Potter." Vixen snorted.

"Take things seriously, Vixen," Anna whined.

"I'm laughing because he called me Miss Potter. Oh Merlin, Sev, how long has it been since you called me that?" Severus gave a bashful laugh.

"I'd say 20 years about." Vixen laughed, her eyes shifting to a lovely shade of sea green, a colour Severus never thought he'd see again. "Now on a more serious note, Minerva will give you the necessary details in regard to the hearing. I have to prepare for a class. Have a good day, Miss Cloud, you as well Vixen." Vixen and Anna smiled at him, their eyes a mix of both eye hues. Something Severus had never seen before. Both were in control of their body.

Severus gave them another smile before he left them to their own devices. Her eyes shifted to violet as Vixen huffed. "I can hear your thoughts, Anna, don't worry about it."

"Of course, I'm bloody worrying about it Vix, what Bloodwell did, he won't get more than a slap on the hand. Being Pureblood will guarantee that he walks."

"That who walks?" Anna whipped around; her ocean eyes wide as she stared into his pale green eyes.

"James," she stood and shook her head as she made to walk away, but he was too fast and grabbed her wrist before she could get further than a few feet.

"Oh no, you aren't doing that to me today Anna. Talk to me, you used to tell me everything."

"Not anymore, besides you wouldn't understand." She struggled to free her wrist from his grasp but he held on firmly. His grip on her wrist tightened and she gave a wince of pain, he immediately let go of her wrist and Anna didn't have a second thought before she bolted, her uniform blowing behind her.

He made to run after her but someone held him back. He turned and it was Al, with Mia behind him her hand on his shoulder. "Give her space love," Mia said solemnly.

James sighed. "I just want to know what's bothering her so much."

"You know as much as I do, mate," Al said.

"I know what's troubling her," Mia said and at the expectant gazes she received, she shook her head. "However, it's up to her to say. It's not my place."

oOoOoOo

Fourth Floor Corridor - Hidden Alcove

Anna slumped on the ground, breathing heavy having run all the way from the courtyard. "Steady your breathing, Anna," Vixen told her.

She tried to steady her breathing, but it was coming out in short pants. "I'm trying, Vix. Why does he care anyway?"

"Because it's James, love. He genuinely cares for you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sure, he does."

"Anna!" Vixen snapped. "Don't be like that, I'm the Gryffindor, not you, you're supposed to be the happy little Hufflepuff. Not the headstrong Gryffindor like me."

"Do I look happy to you Vix?!" Anna snapped, the ends of her hair sparking.

Vixen put her hands up in surrender in Anna's mind and vanished. Anna gave a huff of frustration and pulled her knees close to her chest. The tears she'd been holding back, finally falling.

"I figured I'd find you here." Anna heard someone sit across from her and she looked up to find Weaver sitting across from her.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"You're like a sister to me Hopper, I know how you are, especially when you want to be alone."

"If you knew I wanted to be alone then why are you here?"

"Because I also know that you need someone to talk to, what you're going through, you don't need to go through it alone. You've gone through it alone long enough, you aren't the same, Anna, everyone sees it. I see it."

Anna gave a sniffle and her eyes shifted to a stormy grey. Her eyes brimming with tears once more.

"Anna! What happened to your wrist?!" Anna looked to her wrist; it was throbbing, she hadn't even realized it was throbbing until Weaver had pointed it out. The white marks on her wrist standing out against her reddened skin around it.

"James grabbed me when I tried to run away."

Weaver stood from her spot and sat down next to Anna. "He cares for you, love. We all do, we're worried about you. You try to cover up your pain, but we can see it, through the barriers and walls you've put up in your mind, we see it. You've been alone in this, trying your best to put on a smile and hide your pain, but you're struggling on your own. You can lean on us, Anna. Use us as your support system. That's what we're here for, we're here to support you and help you get through this."

Anna let go of her legs and straightened them out in front of her, leaning her head on Weaver's shoulder. "You guys abandoned me when I needed you most."

"Anna," she looked up at the ebony-haired girl next to her, not lifting her head from her friends' shoulder. "I wanted to apologize, for everything that's happened. For calling you a scarlet witch—"

"Twice." Anna intervened.

Weaver nodded. "Twice. For making you sleep on the couch in the Common Room. For everything, we've put you through. We shouldn't have believed what others said about you until we talked to you first." Anna lifted her head from Weaver's shoulder when she heard the witch sniffle. She watched as her best friend slowly burst into tears. "Anna, I'm so sorry." Anna sat on her hind legs and hugged the ebony-haired witch tightly, something that took Weaver a moment to return.

"You don't need to apologize Pads, just your presence is enough for me." Anna pulled away and held the witch at arm's length before she smiled.

"After everything I've put you through, you forgive me, just like that?" Anna nodded.

"Holding grudges will get me nowhere. So yes, I forgive you, Pads."

"Just do one thing for me, Hopper." Anna cocked her head to the side in silent question. "Talk to James. If he hears the full story then maybe it will help him better understand how to help you." Anna gave it some thought before her gaze went back to her friend and she nodded. She stood and held out her hand for the ebony haired witch to take.

Weaver took her hand and Anna helped her to her feet. She pulled the witch in for a final hug. "Thanks for coming to find me, Pads. You really are like a sister to me too. Even though we constantly fight. You're one of my very best friends." Before Weaver had the chance to reply, Anna smiled and she was gone.

* * *

 **May 28th, 1993**  
Library - Secluded Corner

It had been over a week since Anna and Weaver had spoken in the hidden alcove on the fourth floor. Anna still hadn't spoken to James, he was avoiding her now, which was odd as his usual behaviour was to follow her everywhere, coddling her like she'd collapse into tears at any given moment.

She had to admit she missed having him around, his presence was a constant reminder that her friends were always near; that they genuinely cared for her and her well-being.

Today, however, she sought him out, finding him the library, in their secluded corner, studying for the upcoming exams with Spirit on his shoulders. At the sight of Anna, Spirit bounced from his shoulders and landed on the witches taking rest there. James turned around to face her with what looked like a look of genuine curiosity. "We need to talk," she said solemnly.

He stood with a nod and grabbed his things. "Not here, it's not private enough. Room of Requirement?" Anna nodded as the pair walked to the seventh floor. Spirit went off—as per Anna's request for some privacy—to hunt mice with Mrs Norris, leaving Anna alone with James for the first time all week.

When the pair entered the Room of Requirement, it looked like it always did to them; the Hufflepuff Common Room, they sat at separate ends of a fluffy sofa in front of the hearth, staring at one another, waiting for one to speak.

Finally, Anna sighed, breaking the silence between them. "James, I'm so sorry, everything I've put you through and with no explanation at all, you deserve to know what's been bothering me, you're right."

She felt the sofa dip under his weight as he moved closer to her, soon she found herself engulfed in his arms his hands petting her hair. Before she knew it, she melted into tears. He did his best to console her, waiting until she calmed down enough to speak more. "I didn't deserve you..." she whispered, and James glared at the top of her head, he grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "After everything I put you through, I didn't deserve you."

"Don't say things like that, Anna, that's not true."

"Someone will eventually take my place, James."

"We've already talked about this; I don't even know if I'll ever find her."

"So, you settled for me?"

"I settled for the next best thing, Anna." He cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "You don't need to tell me what's been bothering you, just know that I'm here for you to lean on when you aren't strong enough to hold yourself up on your own." His pale green eyes opened to find her staring at him, brimming with a fresh set of tears, but not a look of sadness behind them, a look of pure love and adoration.

He hugged her tightly and for once she returned it, hugging him back tighter then he'd ever felt her hold him like she was going to lose him again. He rubbed the red mark on the back of her neck. She winced in pain but froze when she heard the familiar jingle of metal at her throat. She pulled back to find the crescent moon and wolf pendant necklace hanging from her throat once more, fixed. "Y-you fixed it..." she looked up at him shocked, one hand holding the pendant she had missed so much close to her heart.

"I never should've taken it away from you, Anna... I've left you alone in whatever it is you've been struggling with. We all have, and you've paid the price for it. Please be mine again, and whenever something happens, I'll come to you first. Just please, be mine again, I can't sleep at night."

Anna smirked and pinned him with a playful glare. "You can't sleep at night either way."

"You're cruel, witch." She stuck out her tongue at him and scrunched up her nose playfully, in reply. "So, what do you say? Be mine again?"

Anna thought about it for a moment, her eyes fading to black as she vanished within her mind to speak about it with Vixen. What do you think, Vix? Do I give him another chance? Anna looked at the violet-eyed witch in front of her. Vixen thought about it for a moment before she nodded.

I think you should, however, this is up to you to decide. Anna knew deep down that Vixen was right. The decision was up to her to make.

Anna's ocean blue eyes returned and she smiled at James, she gave him a swift nod. "Yes." He pulled her in and their lips met again for the first time in what felt like years.

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room - Fourth Year Girls Dormitory

It was well past midnight, the moon was high up in the sky, everyone was sleeping soundly, except Anna. She had had a wonderful evening with James, walking down to dinner with his hand in hers, the Lot cheering gleefully at their reunion. Him kissing the backs of her hands when everyone retired for bed over an hour earlier. Anna couldn't get herself to fall asleep.

She had been sleeping back in the dorms for over 3 weeks now and she had been sleeping fine, however, on this night she just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She pondered what was bothering her mind so much that she couldn't find the peace of slumber because of it.

Suddenly, it came to her. Summer was creeping upon them all, looming over them like a plague. Why was she having such dark thoughts about summer? Why couldn't she sleep? Why are you doing this to me? She thought with exasperation, clutching her head as though it pained her suddenly.

That's when the thought finally crossed her mind and she stiffened as she thought about it. Do I want to know what happened to them? Would Minnie bring me there? Would she argue that it wasn't safe? No, I've decided. I want to see my old home...

Anna, for fuck sakes, go to sleep.

Sorry, Vix.

* * *

 **June 4th, 1993**  
Minerva's Office

"Anna! I said that's enough. I simply won't allow it!"

"I don't care if you'll allow it or not Minerva! I need to know; I need to see it." It had been a week since Anna had thought about going home, today she brought the subject up to Minnie and the pair had started an argument on the subject, as Anna had suspected Minerva disliked the idea greatly.

"Why do you keep insisting?" Minerva looked positively mortified that Anna continued to argue the matter.

"Because maybe if I see it with my own eyes it will finally make sense to me that they aren't coming back. I need to see it for myself, Mum. To make my peace with this. You can send me off to Charlie afterwards if you like, I just need to know." At this point, Anna had tears streaming down her cheeks, not fake crocodile tears—as her mother had once called them—but real ones and Minerva frowned at the sight of them.

Finally, Minerva caved. "Fine, I'll bring you, but I can't promise that what you'll see; you'll like."

"I've made my peace with that already, I just—I need to know."

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room - Fourth Year Girls Dormitory

The girls were giggling loudly as they painted each other's nails. Weaver and Holly had suggested the idea of a girl's night, which everyone had jumped at the idea immediately. They hadn't had girl time in a while, the boys—who had all but pouted when the girls retired to their dorm for the night—had opted for a boy's night of pranks on the other Houses and butterbeer. It was Friday evening, and the girls were all talking and laughing on the matter of different subjects.

Anna was busy, reading the Daily Prophet while Irys painted her toenails black. Mia was painting Clover's fingernails pink with a devious look in her eye since Queenie had all but immersed herself in a book and hadn't noticed the colour Mia had chosen. Holly was painting Weaver's toenails a pretty lilac and once she was done; Weaver took her place painting her twin sister toenails a pretty custard yellow.

When Irys made to grab Anna's hand to start painting her fingernails the same colour, Anna sighed loudly in what sounded like defeat, catching everyone's attention. "What's the matter, Hopper?" Irys asked as Anna willingly let Irys paint her fingernails after she had set down the Prophet.

"A family of Muggles was attacked; their daughter was Muggle-born." Everyone, save for Anna, gasped in shock, their eyes wide. Clover's hand flew to her mouth before she noticed the colour of her nails and glared at Mia, the ends of her hair—that had finally been freed from the confines of her clip—sparking.

"Red! You know I hate the colour pink!" Clover snapped. Mia rolled over and had begun to laugh.

"Oh, relax Queenie! I'm taking the piss! Look at your nails now," Clover looked to her nails and her jaw dropped when her nails changed colours. "It changes with your mood, bought it in Hogsmeade the last trip."

Anna laughed as did the rest of the girls. Weaver sighed in content, the mirth reaching her eyes. "Now that Red's done giving Queenie her daily heart attack, what else did the Prophet say, Hopper?"

Anna shrugged and waved her free hand dismissively as Irys had all but seized Anna's right hand firmly and was now painting her nails meticulously, trying her best not to touch Anna's skin with the shiny black polish, pinning her right hand down on her trunk they had Transfigured into a small table for the evening. "Not much else, to be frank. So, what do you lovely ladies plan on doing this summer?"

Clover glared at Anna as she Scourgified the polish off the skin of her fingernails, Mia had done a rather messy job, she wasn't as meticulous as Irys when it came to applying fingernail polish. "Well, Mia and I are going back to her Witching Summer Camp," Clover said as her gaze fell back to her nails, the colour had shifted to a bright sky blue.

"I'm bringing Holly and Weaver on a trip with my family on the ocean." Irys said smiling up at Anna as she freed the other witches' right hand and seized the left to do the same as she had done on the right.

"What about you, Hopper? What are you planning on doing this summer?" Weaver smiled as she waved her wand over Holly's nails to cast a quick Drying Charm before she moved on to Mia who she had to aggressively pin to the floor to seize her hand to paint her fingernails in a beautiful burgundy colour. "Gah! Stop fighting me, Red!"

"Get off me then!" Mia squealed, struggling to get the ebony haired witch off her. "I'll let you paint them, just get off me! You're heavy, Pads!"

Weaver pouted as the girls laughed. "I'm not that heavy!" She whinged, but she did as told and stood up and got off Mia, sitting next to her as she seized Mia's right hand again.

"Well, I'm going home this summer." Suddenly, the room of witches fell silent as they stared at Anna as though she had just suggested that she was going to break into Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank.

"You mean, the home where you grew up?" Irys asked, her usually bright blue eyes dark with slight fear. "But Hopper, it's probably destr—"

"Destroyed. I know. I just, I need to see it. Last week, I tossed and turned all night thinking about it."

"That was you?! I thought it was Red! I thought she had snuck off to the kitchens for a snack again!" Clover exclaimed, rolling over laughing.

"Fuck off Queenie!" Mia snapped, but she was smiling all the same. Clover was right, the girls often awoke to Mia trying her best to quietly sneak out of the dorm for something to eat from the kitchens.

The girls began laughing, the tense moment had passed and the girls enjoyed the rest of their evening.

* * *

 **Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, the final chapter will, hopefully, be posted tmr evening. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I love you all so much thank you to those who haven't given up on me, I adore you all. And I'll try to post more often, I swear.  
Love, T. T. Zoldy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this is it. The final chapter of my fourth book, I apologize that it took me so long to post this, I've been transferring my books to my new laptop by rewriting them and this one took me a lot longer than I expected. But here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thank you all for having stayed with me this long, you're troopers with your patience with me. Again.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE!**

 **If you see any typos, feel free to PM me and I'll fix the mistake.**

 **Remember, reviews are always appreciated to help better myself.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **~ T. T. Zoldy**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

You Belong Here

* * *

 **June 6th, 1993**

Hogsmeade – The Three Broomsticks

James had made a public spectacle in the Great Hall, adamantly insisting that Anna be his date to Hogsmeade. "I'm your girlfriend, you prat!" Anna exclaimed swatting him away, her blue eyes flashing that lovely shade of sea green as she laughed. He seized her by the hand and spun the little witch around, dipping and kissing her soundly. The couple laughed as did the rest of the Lot and those who had stopped to stare at the couple with mirth and admiration, at their very public display of affection. Even Minerva was smiling from the Head's table, and the older witch could've sworn she saw Severus doing the same.

The pair had then made their way down to Hogsmeade where they went to Honeydukes first and Anna showered her boyfriend in chocolates and he, in turn, showered her in Sugar Quills. The pair then left to dig through old books at Tomes and Scrolls before they eventually retired to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

They met up with Amos, Thomas, Al, Mia, Weaver and Holly, who all sat together in a booth chatting and laughing over tankards of butterbeer. Anna and James joined them, ordering a tankard each.

"Where's Snow and Mar? Tip and Queenie?" Anna asked as they joined their friends.

"Queenie's in the library getting a head start on revising for exams. Snow and Mar stayed in the Common Room."

"And Tip?" James asked, raising a brow.

"Madam Pudifoot's with that Ravenclaw again," Mia said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Cho?" They nodded, and Anna's hair sparked. Vixen hissed in offence. Anna's eyes flashing violet dangerously.

"Guess what we caught Irys and Peter doing before we left Hogwarts." Weaver sang as she gestured to the small space between her and Thomas. All eyes turned to her with interest as she grinned wickedly. "Caught them snogging something fierce, didn't we Claws?"

"We certainly did, Pads," Thomas replied, who looked just as devious as his girlfriend did. "They said something about having a lie-in."

Anna gasped and began laughing, turning a bright red and covering her mouth with her hands, catching on to what her friends were insinuating. James grinned broadly a flash of mischief in his eyes. "Why don't we go check on the lovely couple?"

"Mister Moony, you are a genius."

"Why thank you, Mister Pride."

Holly, Mia, Weaver and Anna—along with their boyfriends—returned to Hogwarts with wicked grins that made even Peeves nervous. They made their way to the kitchens where the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff herself looked mortified. "You!" She exclaimed when she caught sight of them. "You need to stop them, the first years are in a right fright."

Even from outside the portrait hole, they could hear the muffled lewd noises coming from within. "Are they in the Common Room or the Dorms?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Dorms." Anna let out a breath of relief.

"Thank Merlin for that, at least they had the decency to seek privacy beforehand. _Snargaluff."_ The portrait hole opened and let them in where the noises grew louder. A couple of first-years sat in the Common Room looking horrified, trying to complete an essay or revise for exams. Weaver and Mia burst into laughter and ushered them out, suggesting they use the library; the first years looked grateful to go.

They made their way up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and Anna found that a Protection ward had been put up but no Silencing Charms. "Oh, this should be fun!" Holly silently squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Anna turned to Amos and gave him a wicked grin, which he mimicked with glee. She then whispered the plan.

There was a final scream of ecstasy from behind the door and they all had to slap their hands over their mouths to keep from bursting into raucous laughter. They all quickly and quietly made their way back to the Common Room to wait for the lovely couple, who appeared both looking extremely satisfied, 10 minutes later.

Suddenly, Anna burst into laughter, startling the couple. "Guys!" Peter squeaked and Irys turned bright red in embarrassment. "How long have you been there?"

"About 20 minutes," Amos answered truthfully, a mischievous gleam in his hawk-like eyes. A near-perfect copy of his mother's eyes.

"Oh fuck," Peter muttered.

"Silencing Charms, mate; it's not that hard." Thomas teased, watching the couple. "The first years are in a right fright." Irys blushed even further with embarrassment, refusing to make eye contact with the rest of the Lot.

"So," Anna began as she perched over the edge of the sofa that she, James, Al and Mia were occupying, her fingers interlacing as she rested her chin on them, smirking up at the couple. "How long has this been going on? Or has it just started?"

"Just started."

"Irys!"

"It's true! No point in lying to them Pete! They would've found out eventually."

"Found out that you two had started shagging?" Irys nodded, her face an interesting shade of crimson that she tried to hide with her hands out of pure embarrassment.

"Well, Thomas and Weaver are shagging too!" Petet squeaked again. The couple in question turning on him.

"At least _they_ have the thought to put up Silencing Charms," Amos said, point-blank. Anna was thankful that the Lot didn't know about _her_ lewd adventures with James, she would've been just as embarrassed as Irys.

Suddenly, Anna genuinely smiled up at the couple, her smirk fading to a genuine smile. "Congratulations, now that that's all done and dealt with how about we all go join Queenie in the library to start revising?"

Peter snorted a laugh before he looked to his friends. "She's not revising. Saw her earlier saying she had some business to take care of in the library, however, she didn't have her bag with her."

Mia clapped a hand over her mouth to try and hide her giggles, which she was failing miserably. "Maybe Queenie has a 'friend' we don't know about," Anna knew for a fact that Clover had just that, that she was currently seeing Justin Rosier, but she refused to tell that to the rest of the group; embarrassing Snow and Mar on their lewd adventures was highly amusing, but embarrassing Queenie on something she had worked so hard on for years was not.

"She probably left it in the library, Pete. It wouldn't be the first time." Anna said, recalling the time that Queenie had returned from a night of revising the year before without her book bag, which she had flushed an embarrassing shade of crimson when the Lot had kindly pointed it out—much like Irys was doing now—and ran off again to retrieve it. Anna had offered to join her saying she needed to take out a book anyways, that was when Clover had told her about seeing Justin. Anna had been ecstatic for her friend, who she knew had a crush on the Slytherin since they had been first years, she had promised to keep their dating—Justin and Clover—a secret until the auburn-haired witch felt she was ready to divulge the information to the rest of the Lot.

* * *

 **June 9** **th** **, 1993**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Care of Magical Creatures Classroom

Professor Kettleburn had opted to forgo the outdoors in regards to this particular lesson for two reasons. One, the black-cloaked creature that was rattling in its glass case would surely attack his students if it somehow escaped, and two, his students would surely hate him if he had chosen to direct this lesson outside in the thunderstorm that rattled the castle windows. He smiled at his students came filing in, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "Good morning everyone!" He said cheerfully after his students had all taken their seats. "Now, this is my final lesson to you all before your exams. Unfortunately, I also have an announcement to make, when this term comes to an end, I will be retiring."

The class shared a collective gasp of shock, but Silvanus Kettleburn was not at all surprised when he saw one of his favourite students jump from her seat, the ends of her messy blackberry mane sparking. "You can't leave us, Professor!" Anna cried. "Who will take your place?"

"Miss Cloud," he smiled at her, and when he spoke to her it was like he was speaking to a daughter. "I trust that Professor Dumbledore will make that decision once I have gone, but I can assure you that my leaving is with a heavy heart. I'm honoured that my final lesson of my career is with you," he gestured to the room as a whole, however, his eyes were still on Anna.

Anna had tears in her eyes. "B-but you can't leave, you'll never see us graduate." A couple of students nodded their heads in agreement at Anna's words.

"Do not fret Miss Cloud, I assure you that once you all graduate, I will be in attendance." His words seemed to calm Anna down before she retook her seat, wiping her cheeks with a loud sniffle. "Now, before we begin this lesson, who can tell me what _this_ creature is?" He gestured to the glass tank that stood next to him, he had thought to kick the glass case but had thought against it since it wouldn't have been a wise decision. Naturally, several hands flew into the air. "Mister Summers?"

Jamie's chest puffed out, suddenly in his element. "That's a Lethifold, Professor."

Professor Kettleburn beamed at him. "Precisely. Take 10 points for Hufflepuff. Now, I want you all to pay close attention, this creature isn't just nasty, it will also be on your exams, so be sure to pay close attention to this lesson." He eyed a couple of Ravenclaw's who were doing just that—not paying attention—and they straightened, listening intently to what their Professor was saying.

Their lesson began with Professor Kettleburn telling them about the properties a Lethifold possessed, how their cloak will get thicker if they've recently digested a victim, how it had multiple names, how to repel one should one of his students ever be attacked and the history of the earliest account from a survivor.

One by one, Professor Kettleburn allowed his students to examine the creature in the case closely, with words of encouragement; everyone eventually got up close to have a look.

* * *

 **June 12th, 1993**

Library – Secluded Corner

The girls found themselves pouring over large magical tombs that Saturday evening in the library. Anna was pouring over Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures tombs, while Holly and Mia were pouring over Charms, Irys was pouring over Advanced Potions and Weaver—who looked frantic—was pouring over History of Magic since it was the class, she always fell asleep in.

"I give up!" Weaver exclaimed loudly, earning a sharp "Shhh!" from Madam Pince. She didn't even give the librarian an apologetic glance, but instead, she waved her wand and threw up a few well-placed Silencing Charms. "I don't understand this at all!" her voice was still loud, however, Madam Pince was no longer hushing them with a glare directed in their direction.

Anna's eyes momentarily looked away from her own magical tombs as she gazed at her ebony-haired friend. "What do you need help with, Pads?"

"Witch Burnings,'" Weaver groaned, her head falling into her arms practically hitting her head on the table, the girls laughed and Anna smiled at her friend thoughtfully.

"That one is easy," Mia smiled, patting her friend on her shoulder.

"Yea, Binns taught us that a few weeks ago," Clover chimed in.

"Pads fell asleep during that lesson, Queenie," Holly added.

Clover raised her head in understanding before she turned on Weaver and properly scolded the witch for sleeping during an important lesson like she always did whenever Weaver fell asleep during a lesson, which happened more often than not.

"I can't help that Binns is boring as fuck, Queenie!" Weaver snapped suddenly, causing each and every one of the witches to raise their eyebrows in surprise, even though her attitude and constant snapping were normal. "Droning on and on, his gaze never leaving the book, pretty sure he reads even when we _aren't_ there," she added as she leant back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest in obvious frustration.

"We even told you _beforehand_ that the lesson would be important Pads, yet you still fell asleep," Clover pointed out before she adjusted her glasses and huffed. "It's your fault you're struggling," she muttered under her breath, but the silence that had fallen upon the girls had made the comment very much heard.

"Well, I'm sorry if Binns is boring as fuck and I fall asleep in his classes, _especially_ after Quidditch practices," Weaver commented.

The conversation had taken a turn when Clover and Weaver began to glare at one another, however, Anna put her foot down before the conversation took a turn for the worse. "Alright, you two, that's enough. Queenie's right, Pads, however, from now on, just _please_ try to pay attention during Binns's lessons. That way there won't be any conflict."

They all returned to their tombs, with Anna helping Weaver by pointing out and explaining a few things that the witch still had trouble with in regards to the missed lesson; the conflict finally put to rest.

* * *

 **June 14** **th, 1993**

Hogwarts – The Great Hall

Anna and the rest of the Lot were currently seated in the Great Hall, taken their written Care of Magical Creatures exam, as Anna looked over the questions; she couldn't help but smile sadly. _Professor Kettleburn, I'll miss him._ She thought as her finger traced over the familiar penmanship that the exam questions before her were written in. In reality, she would greatly miss the Professor that had taught her everything she knew about every magical creature; they shared a special fondness of dragons.

With her quill in hand, she read the first question and frowned, recalling the lesson that had been too much for her, she looked up and found James frowning at the parchment in front of him, most likely recalling the very same lesson. Her suspicion was confirmed when he looked up at her, concern in his pale eyes; she gave him a reassuring smile, her gaze drifting back to her own parchment. _Where are phoenixes found?_

She shook her head of the memory, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart and stomach; she focused on answering the question as best as she could. She dipped her quill in her inkwell and began writing: _Phoenixes are found in Egypt, India and China._

She read over the next question. _What magical properties does a phoenix possess?_ She filled her quill with ink once more and paused for a moment before she wrote down her answer: _Phoenixes have healing powers in their tears and their song will bring courage to those of purest heart and will strike fear into those who do not._

When her eyes skimmed the next question, she smiled thoughtfully as she recalled the time, she had had tea with her Professor and had been introduced to the lovely creatures who had only just hatched the day before, her mind drifted to Casimir. She wondered how he was doing, now that he was all grown up. _Where are Occamy's found?_ She loaded her quill with ink once more and wrote down her answer. _Occamy's are well known to be found in the Far East and India._

As she answered each question tedious and meticulously, she couldn't help but smile as she read the last question. _What attracts Nifflers?_ She snorted a little in amusement as she recalled a particular lesson in her third year when Professor Kettleburn had introduced them to his students.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **February 21st, 1992**

Care of Magical Creatures Classroom

"Alright!" Professor Kettleburn said cheerfully as he clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention. He eyed the Slytherin girls who were all glaring at the back of Anna's head since he had learnt something new about Occamy's the pair had become fast friends and he had eagerly shown her everything there was to know about magical creatures, which she—just as eagerly—lapped up his words as though they were the last things she'd ever hear. Knowing that the little witch who sat a couple rows away from the front was just as eager to learn about magical creatures, he had little to no patience when it came to Slytherins picking on her behind her back. "Now, who can tell me what a Niffler is?" It didn't surprise him in the slightest when Anna's hand shot into the air. "Miss Cloud?"

She beamed up at her Professor and shyly cleared her throat when all eyes landed on her waiting for her to answer the question. "Nifflers are small creatures that have a knack for anything shiny and are often kept by goblins to burrow underground for treasure."

He beamed at her and nodded in approval, making her beam in response. "Precisely, take 10 points for Hufflepuff." A few Slytherin girls behind her began whispering almost as if they were conspiring to cause some trouble when the points had been issued the girls glared even further at the back of Anna's head.

When Professor Kettleburn turned around to each into a pen behind him; one of the girls quickly waved her wand in Anna's direction and stuffed her wand away when he turned around to face them with—what looked like a baby—Niffler gently cradled in his arms, Anna's eyes immediately fell on the little creature in her Professor's arms and she let out a small awe in admiration, the girls silently giggling at her expense.

"Now, can anyone tell me what attracts Nifflers mo—Miss Cloud? Are you feeling alright?" His eyes had gone wide vas he gaped at her and every single Slytherin in the room began sniggering or guffawing loudly at her expense. In confusion at her fellow classmates' behaviour, she nodded, but when she looked at James, his eyes were wide with shock.

"Professor? Is something the matter?"

"Anna!" Irys whispered urgently, her blue eyes wide. No one seemed to hear her as they were too busy staring at the top of Anna's head. "Your hair!" Anna's eyes widened at the mention of her hair and quickly grabbed a strand of her bangs and pulled to look at it to find the blackberry colour replaced with a bright sky blue. She gasped and when she realized what had happened, tears flooded in her eyes as she jumped from her seat, quickly grabbed her things and rushed from the classroom in a flurry of sobs; the Slytherins all guffawing loudly in her stead.

"Who did it?!" Professor Kettleburn roared, his eyes alight in fury as he glared at his students. A hush fell over the students almost instantaneously and everyone gaped at their professor, who was never anything less than cheerful when he taught them, however, seeing him furious caused the Slytherin who had caused the trouble to stand and admit the truth. "Detention this Friday, for the next month, and 50 points from Slytherin for hexing another student! Class dismissed. Mier Summers? Would you mind helping me find her? Miss Earheart!" he boomed when he saw her leaving and Valeria Earheart stood up straight, spinning on her heel to gape at her professor as he caught her attempting to sneak out. "You will tell me the counter-spell to set her right and you will apologize to her!"

"Y-yes Professor," she stammered, it had been a cruel joke to embarrass her in front of the other Slytherins, but Valeria couldn't help but admire how fierce Professor Kettleburn became when it came to protecting his students from embarrassment, having never seen him have a temper ever. Especially with the fact that Professor Kettleburn had been a Hufflepuff himself when he had attended Hogwarts in his youth.

oOoOoOo

Third Floor – Hidden Alcove

It had taken them a little over an hour to locate Anna, but when they eventually found her, she was huddled in a hidden alcove on the third floor, her eyes glazed as she stared off into space, absentmindedly petting Spirit who was laying protectively at her side, most likely having sensed her owner's distress. There were dried tear tracks on Anna's cheeks and she seemed out of it, as though her life in that very moment was surreal and meant nothing. It tore at James' heart to see her look so broken and vulnerable, he watched as she tugged at another sky-blue strand of hair and looked to huff in frustration, the colour of her hair matched her eyes perfectly.

Suddenly, something seemed to snap her out of her daze and she appeared to snap at someone almost viciously, though no sound came out of her mouth. James paled at the sight. _She's snapping at Vixen, oh Merlin, this isn't good, not with Professor Kettleburn here._ "Professor, maybe I should talk to her, just make sure she's calmed down enough, I'll bring her to your office once I've calmed her down so you can lift the charm."

However, Professor Kettleburn was gaping at Anna, as she visibly snapped, the ends of her mane sparking in irritation. "Mister Summers, might I assume that she is speaking with someone? Because I do not believe that Miss Cloud can speak to her lovely feline,"

James had to stifle the urge to snort. _Professor, if you only knew._

James sighed, trying damn best to keep himself from smiling. "I cannot say."

"I understand, but does this, by any chance, have something to do with Miss Potter?" James gaped at him; his green eyes wide in shock. "I've heard Miss Cloud have very, _enlightening,_ conversations with Miss Potter in various hidden alcoves, but you need not worry, I've known who Miss Cloud has been for a while."

"Of course, you knew," the pair to spot Anna, no— _Vixen_ —smirking at them, the obvious Silencing Charm cancelled as she stood and leant against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hello Vixen," he smiled at her, nodding his head curtly. "In all honesty, I don't care how this happened, but I can only assume that you and Miss Cloud are one and the same?" Vixen gave a single curt nod of confirmation.

"It's a very long story Professor, do you mind?" She reached up and gently pulled a strand of sky-blue hair on her head. He nodded and tapped her lightly on the head with his wand, her hair fading to its original colour. "May I ask who hexed us?"

"Valeria," James seethed and Vixen simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Why am I not surprised, I can only assume she's being served with detention?" She turned to Professor Kettleburn who nodded looking furious. Anna's blue eyes returned and she smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Professor," she gestured to her hair and he gave a curt nod and smiled at her. "And to answer your question of what attracts Nifflers, the answer—like I mentioned before—is anything shiny." He beamed and nodded.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 **June 18** **th, 1993**

Hogsmeade Station

It was the end of term and the Lot found themselves saying goodbye to one another on the station platform, of course, Anna would be staying at Hogwarts. Holly and Amos were off to one side of the platform, snogging something fierce, so were Weaver and Thomas and the sight made Anna smile thoughtfully, even though a couple of first years were gaping at the couples in shock. Peter was giving Irys a big hug, which she returned without complaint. Mia and Al were off to one side talking and Anna smiled when Al laced their fingers together innocently. Clover was nowhere in sight, but Anna knew perfectly well why, she'd join them in a few minutes after she said goodbye to Justin in private, knowing that the rest of the Lot would have a fit if they caught them. Anna hugged James tightly, slipping a small bag of Chocolate Frogs into his pocket. "For later," she smiled at him, kissing him soundly before they pulled away.

"Promise me you'll be safe, Irys told me where you're going this summer," Anna paled and frowned. "Don't blame her, she said it slipped out, she's worried about you is all."

Anna sighed as her eyes flashed violet and Vixen took over. "We know she is; you don't need to worry about us, we'll be fine. I'll watch over her Summers, don't worry." James smiled at Vixen and kissed her cheek in thanks before Anna's blue eyes returned.

"Be safe and come visit the Manor this summer. I'm inviting the whole Lot for a day to go for a swim in the river behind the orchards." Anna beamed and nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll owl you before I drop by, when do you plan on having this day?"

"July 31st, but you know Mum and Dad always let you stay for a couple of weeks." Anna smiled and hugged him again.

"I'll keep that in mind," she giggled. "I'll bring my broom so Cedric, Thomas, Weaver and I can practice for next year's Quidditch team. I hope you don't mind if we use the orchards." James laughed and the sound made her beam brightly.

"I'll join you for a couple of races," he winked and she smirked at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that a challenge, Mister Moony?"

He gave her a crooked smile, that looked smug. "It is, Miss Hopper."

"Then I'll take you up on that offer. Now, get on the train while I say goodbye to everyone else." She shoved him towards the train and he laughed trying to get her off him, he seized her by the wrist before she could get too far and pulled her in, kissing her soundly. He let her go and she said quick goodbyes to the girls and the rest of the boys before the train billowed a thick cloud of smoke over the platform and blew its whistle; pulling out of the station.

* * *

 **June 30** **th, 1993**

Kitchens

It had been two weeks since the Lot left for home, Anna was sitting in the kitchens with Tilly as Winky had been shipped off to serve her new family, the Crouch's, which Anna hoped were treating her well. The pair were piping frosting on the cake they had baked together, and Anna was laughing at Tilly because Anna had purposely put frosting on the blue-eyed House-elf's nose. "Miss Anna is naughty, oh yes she is!" Tilly said with her hands on her hips, but she was smiling at Anna thoughtfully. Anna turned to look at Tilly, and Tilly gasped when she saw that Anna's eyes were violet. "Mistress Vixen!" she squeaked and Vixen quietly shushed her, a couple of House-elves looking to see what Tilly had squeaked about.

Vixen smiled at Tilly thoughtfully, patting the top of her head affectionately. "Hello Tils," Tilly let out a sob and hugged her tightly as Vixen held her. "You've been doing so well to keep your promise," Vixen smiled and Tilly nodded.

"Mistress has kept hers, but Mistress Vixen leaves Tilly all alone, yes she did!" She let Vixen go, held out her hand and made a copy of the Daily Prophet appear and started walloping Vixen's backside with it. "Miss leaves Tilly all alone! Has Tilly worried sick!"

Vixen was laughing and trying to fight off the, suddenly, overbearing House-elf. "I didn't have a choice, Tils! If I'd have stayed who knows what would've happened, you know that." Tilly suddenly stopped hitting Vixen with the rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet and the newspaper vanished. "Now I can't stay long, I figured after all this time, you deserved to spend a little time with me. I still have a long way to go before it's my time." Tilly nodded as Vixen's violet eyes faded to blue.

Anna sighed. "She's gone, for now, Tilly." Tilly nodded solemnly and Anna winced when she sat down. "Merlin, Tilly did you really have to hit me so hard?" Tilly laughed and gave Anna a smirk and single curt nod.

"Miss deserves it."

"Merlin's beard, Anna. What did you do to piss her off this time?" Anna turned at the sound of the voice and squealed the sight of her two friends.

"Holly! Weaver! You're back!" She ran and encased her friends in a tight hug as though she hadn't seen them for years. Anna laughed. "To answer your question, I put frosting on her nose." It was the truth, she hated lying to her friends, however, she couldn't tell them the whole truth that it had been Vixen who had been walloped with the newspaper. Holly and Weaver laughed.

Holly turned to Tilly and giggled, approaching the House-elf, kneeling down in front of her and wiping the leftover frosting from her nose. "There, all clean."

"Thank you, Miss Holly." Tilly smiled.

"Bloody hell! That is the _biggest_ fucking cake, I've ever seen!" Weaver exclaimed at the sight of the four-tiered cake that Anna and Tilly had been working on previously.

Anna smiled and threw an arm over Weaver's shoulder. "I know, right? Tils and I have been working on it all day!" she threw Tilly a wink as her eyes momentarily flashed violet and Tilly beamed at her. She suddenly seized Weaver's shoulders and threw the witch around to face her before she began shaking her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?!"

"Stop shaking me, Anna! You're gonna make me sick!" Anna immediately stopped and had the grace to look ashamed.

"Sorry Pads, but seriously, why didn't you girls tell me?"

"We wanted to surprise you, keep you company before you go, we'll be here when you get back," Holly explained as Tilly allowed Anna to be released from the confines of the kitchens and the three girls entered the Hufflepuff Common Room without need of a password, but the three bid Helga a quick hello and thank you before they vanished inside to chat.

* * *

 **July 2** **nd, 1993**

Cloud Cottage – Abandoned Residence of the Cloud Family

The cottage had clearly seen better days, half of the cottage was blasted to pieces, which included the kitchen, and the staircase leading upstairs to Anna and her parent's old bedrooms. The only thing left intact though in complete disarray was the drawing-room and the front entrance. Minerva stayed at a distance, watching as Anna walked through the rubble, knowing full well that Anna needed her space.

Anna made her way through the rubble of what was left of the drawing-room, looking around for anything; absolutely anything she could bring back to Hogwarts with her, like a photograph. She looked around and smiled sadly when she stood in a certain spot next to an armchair, remembering how her mother had jumped from her seat in surprise the moment she had returned from her first year, or how her mother had squealed in shock when Spirit had jumped upon her mother's shoulders. She let out a laugh that quickly turned into a sob, dropping to her knees as she looked at the far window in the drawing-room. The last place she had seen her father standing before she returned to Hogwarts for her second year, the last time she saw either of them.

She took a deep breath and stood once more, looking around; trying to ignore Vixen in her mind who was trying her very best to hold back her own sobs. Anna's eyes faded to violet as Vixen took over. "Can you hear it, Anna? Can you hear it?"

"Hear what, Miss Potter?"

Anna's blue eyes returned as she turned to look at Minerva. "I can hear them screaming."

Minerva held back a sob of her own as Anna turned and wobbled over to the fireplace, where she collapsed in shards of broken glass, cutting up her knees, ignoring Minerva's complaints she reached for the photo frame she had set her eyes on; the broken glass was from the photo frame itself, the photo belonged on the mantel. She turned the photo frame and examined the photograph within, ignoring the sounds of screaming that she heard from the room so clearly, though Minerva was deaf to the sounds that she alone could hear.

"My grandfather took this photograph a couple of years before he died; it's of me, Mama and Papa." She smiled sadly at the photograph. Indeed, it was an unmoving photo of her, her mother and her father; one big happy family. She appeared to be around 7 years old, laughing as her parents held her up and smiled for the camera. She took out her wand and ignored Minerva's complaints once more as she taped the photo frame with her wand. _"Reparo,"_ the broken glass from the frame flew back into place before Anna hugged the frame tightly to her chest. "I'm keeping this," she turned to Minerva, who looked like she was ready to leave only Anna shook her head.

She wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Anna, love. You've been walking around in the rubble for hours, surely you want to leave?" Anna shook her head again.

"There are a few more things I want to do before we go. First, can you go around the property and cast some Protection Spells? I don't want anyone coming across my home by accident, I have a few things inside that I want—no, _need—to_ do before we leave." Minerva begrudgingly nodded and left the drawing-room as Anna plopped down amongst the rubble and stared around the room, no longer ignoring the dying screams of her parents that rung in her ears. Anna had been born with a gift that was both a blessing and a curse; she had the ability to enter a room and know exactly what transpired within that room.

If she closed her eyes, she could see her parents on their knees where she knelt at that very moment, begging for their lives, claiming they knew nothing of what they were being accused of, the sounds of clear panic in her parents voices sounded genuine, but Anna knew that no matter how much they begged; they wouldn't make it.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **August 12th, 1993**

Cloud Cottage – Current Residence of the Cloud Family

Mary and Charles knelt on their knees, Mary was sobbing uncontrollably and Charles was favouring his left arm, which these strange, masked, hooded figures had broken after they had flung him across the room when he tried to protect Mary from a woman with messy raven hair and heavily hooded grey eyes—the only one of the Death Eaters who wasn't wearing a mask—who had been laughing maniacally, straddling Mary's chest a dagger pressed to her throat. "Please! I swear we don't know anything!" Mary screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Liar! _Crucio!"_ Mary screamed so loud that Charles felt his heart dropped, she started writhing in pain.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, trying to fight off the cloaked figures holding him back as the crazy woman jumped back on Mary's chest, knocking her back to the ground when she tried to sit up, her entire body shaking; sweat beading on her forehead.

"There's no point lying to us, you filthy Muggles!" the crazy woman spat. Charles didn't like the way she said the word, Muggles, it sounded like an insult. "Our Dark Lord wants to know where you've hidden her!" She was searching their eyes, trying to find the answers through their gazes, she apparently found what she was looking for when she grinned maniacally. "Hogwarts, eh? So, the little Mudblood is a student! Ha!"

"No! You leave our Tassiyanna alone!" Mary screamed, she sounded hysterical.

"Your daughter is safe, for now. However, I can promise you, that you both are not!" the woman said maniacally. _"Crucio!"_ Mary began screaming once again, writhing in miserable pain. She'd never felt such pain in her entire life, it was like she was being stabbed and tortured all at once.

"Mary! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Charles shouted desperately, the curse ended and Mary began heaving for breath and twitching uncontrollably. The lady went to cast the curse once more, her face splitting into such an evil grin that Charles was sure it would haunt his nightmares forever if they ever made it out of there alive.

"Bellatrix!" One of the males who was holding Charles back snapped, long platinum blond hair poked out from behind his hood. "Just get it over with and stop playing with her! kill her already!" Charles felt his stomach sink with dread, they weren't going to make it out of there alive, they'd never see their precious baby girl again.

As though she'd just won the lottery, the woman tightened her grip on her dagger and before Charles could scream in agony, or Mary could let out a final scream, Bellatrix slashed his wife's throat with her dagger. Mary's dying breath was let out as she stared at her husband with wide amber eyes before those same amber eyes became glassy and stared off into the distance unblinking. Charles screamed in agony and tears streamed down his cheeks. "No! Mary! You bastards!" he screamed, pounding the floor with closed fists as he stared at his wife's body through the blur of tears.

Bellatrix cackled as she lifted herself from Mary's lifeless body, kicking the corpse before she advanced on Charles. "You will tell me why you've hidden her from us!" Charles cried; his blue eyes tightly shut as he hunched over on the spot. "Tell us the truth!" Bellatrix screamed.

He stopped crying and faced the horrible woman who had just taken the love of his life away from him. "You will never touch my daughter, you bitch! I'd rather die than let you touch my daughter!" He shouted, glaring at Bellatrix, Mary had always said he was braver than she was and glaring and shouting at the woman who had taken her away from him was his final dying wish. _Goodbye pumpkin, I love you. Please take care of yourself._

She grinned wickedly and raised her wand. "Wish granted. _Avada Kedavra!_ "

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 _Present_  
 **July 2nd, 1993**  
Cloud Cottage - Abandoned Residence of the Cloud Family

Anna was hunched over, breathing heavily, trying to rid her mind of the flash of green light that had killed her father and the bloody mess that was pooled around her mother. "Th-they died protecting me, w-why did they want me? THEY DIED PROTECTING ME!" Anna screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks, she wracked of uncontrollable sobs, her eyes screwed shut. The image of her parent's deaths burned to her closed lids.

"Anna? Let's go home," Anna looked up—her eyes a stormy grey—to find Minerva standing there, a look of pain for Anna crossing her features. "I've renewed the wards around the cottage, no one will find it now." Anna nodded as she violently wiped her eyes, struggling to get to her feet.

At the door to the drawing-room, she turned and tightly gripped her wand, waving it as the room righted itself, looking like it always did before her parents died, valiantly protecting their only daughter. She put her wand away and gripped the photo frame tightly to her chest as she left her old home—the only home she'd known before Hogwarts—with Minerva, gripping onto Minerva tightly with one hand as they swirled into oblivion and their feet slammed onto Hogsmeade ground moments later.

Anna was silent as they made their way back to the castle. Minerva as reluctant to let her go on alone, but after a moment's thought she let Anna go on alone towards the Kitchens and the Hufflepuff Common Room where she knew Holly and Weaver were waiting for her. She was glad that the Sprout Twins had returned to Hogwarts to be with Anna, knowing that things would be hard for her in the coming weeks.

When Anna entered the Common Room, Holly and Weaver jumped from the fluffy armchairs at the sight of their best friend, looking like she'd gone through the mill. "What the bloody hell happened?!" Holly exclaimed, gripping Anna's face and checking for injuries. She was injury-free, save for the jagged cuts on her knees from collapsing in broken glass. Anna looked down at the photograph in her hands once more, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I-I know how they died. . ." Anna whispered, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks once more and Holly and Weaver took charge in leading Anna to one of the sofa's, sitting her down and sitting next to her, hugging her tightly as their best friend cried. "Th-they died p-protecting me," she sobbed and the Sprout Twins hugged her even tighter.

Holly let go and sighed. "I'll go and see if Tilly can bring you something to eat and drink."

Anna nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Hols," she forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes and Holly's heart broke for her friend as she left the Common Room to the Kitchens. The moment the portrait hole closed behind her, Anna stifled another sob.

"What did you see, Hopper?" Weaver asked, gripping Anna's face and forcing the sobbing witch to look at her, Weaver quickly wiped Anna's tear-soaked cheeks.

"Death Eaters. T-they killed my parents, they wanted me. My parents refused. They died protecting me, Pads. Th-they died protecting me." Anna sobbed once more and fell over into Weaver's lap hugging her waist tightly as she sobbed against the witch, who frowned but remained silent as she consolingly pet Anna's hair. "I-I never should've left them! They wanted me! I don't belong here!"

Weaver glared at the top of Anna's head and forced the crying witch off her lap, gripping Anna's shoulders as she narrowed her eyes to slits, her green eyes flashing in anger. "Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about!" she snapped, the ends of her hair sparking as both of her elastics snapped and her ebony hair loosened from their braided confines, falling in soft waves down her back. "You so _very much_ belong here, Anna! Don't _ever_ tell me that you don't! Do you understand me, Tassiyanna Cloud?" Anna gave a bashful laugh as her eyes lashed violet and she nodded. "Good, now wipe your tears, if Holly comes back and sees me gripping you like I am right now, and my hair like this she'll think we've hexed one another. _Again."_ Anna laughed and wiped her eyes, Weaver finally letting go of her shoulders.

"Thank you," Anna whispered as she hugged the ebony-haired witch tightly, who didn't even hesitate to hug her back just as tightly.

"You're my sister, Anna. You _always_ will be." Weaver said, burying her face into the crook of Anna's neck, trying to fight the rise of emotions that were threatening to overtake the ebony-haired witch. She gently gripped Anna's shoulders and forced the blackberry haired witch to look at her as her own emerald eyes filled with tears. "You will _always_ belong here, with us. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

" _I promise_."

~ END OF BOOK 4 ~

* * *

 **In my opinion, it's so satisfying to press the complete button on a story. I hope you'll all be patient with me while I rewrite the first chapter of my fifth book, which yes if you're groaning, there's more *giggles*  
** **I've been working very hard to have all these done for you all and it would go by so much faster if I could afford a USB. I hope you all enjoyed the story and feel free to PM me with questions :) I'll be glad to answer any questions you have.  
**

 **Until the next story,  
** **~ T. T. Zoldy**


End file.
